


The Bond of Good and Evil 4: Breakout

by PizzaCatDavid



Series: The Bond of Good and Evil Series [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Prison, Sequel, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaCatDavid/pseuds/PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18! WARNING: CONTAINS VERY STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEX SCENES AND DISTRESSING SCENES. Though not her fault, Fink has been sent to jail. She misses KO and her child. KO is on a mission to break her out... but Fink has plans of her own escape. Will prison get the best of her though? 4th Story. (Older KO x Older Fink)
Relationships: Fink/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: The Bond of Good and Evil Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019385
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

NOTES: This has been bugging me for a while now, whether I should do this as a brand new story or a sequel to my Good and Evil Bond trilogy…and the more I think of it, the more it'd work better as a sequel.

Now…this won't be an epic fight battle towards the end, this is more of a fun break out of jail story with a hint of seriousness to it…and I'm actually looking forward to writing this. I'm not sure how long the story will be.

1: I do not own the characters, they belong to Cartoon Network.

2: Some characters may be OTT (Over the Top) or OOC (Out of Character) that's just the way it is with my stories.

3: I write in script form, in case you're new to my stories.

4: It's probably be better if you read the first three stories but otherwise I'll try and explain one way or another.

5: Also, I won't use the word Cob…as it just sounds too weird in my stories…

6: My stories always end up M-Rated but for now at least, this will be T-Rated.

This chapter will contain mild violence.

Chapter 1

The year is 20XX. Police and Army have been enforced to take over justice once again. In an age where humans, animals, aliens and object beings have Pow Cards to determine what level they are…some have extreme power. Some are used for good…but some are used in evil ways more than most. It is now the job of the J.S (Justice Society), passed by the government and POINT to imprison those that use their power for evil deeds…and to kill. Those that murder, will be put on trial…and call on a verdict within 48 hours. Those that are found guilty…will be put down to death.

For the last month, since this was implemented crime has gone down dramatically…but there is always evil out there…and even those who have turned good but have not been justified of their actions…will be caught and put on trial.

…

JUDGE: I…have no choice but to sentence you…a life time in prison.

VOICE: No…NO!

The judge slams his gavel down…as the loud control bang echoes through the court.

VOICE: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I HELPED SAVE THIS WORLD!

…

Four days later.

KO was sitting in a square room. The walls seemed to be made out of thick steel, while the floor was of cold grey tiling. Even now, as an adult, he still didn't wear any footwear…but even in this room, his feet were cold. The only things in the room, other than himself and his cold metal chair, was a steel square table…and a camera in the corner of the room, which had a blinking red light and one door. KO just stared at the camera…looking at it emotionless. Just then, there was a loud buzzing sound and the door opened. KO quickly stood up…and Fink walked in.

Fink was wearing an orange all-in-one boiler prison suit. Her hands were cuffed…but her smile seemed to brighten up the room when the lovers saw each other. KO embraced her, as did she back to him. An older gentleman walked into the room…he nodded to whoever was on the other side of the door…the door then closed and locked. The gentleman was in a dark grey suit, black tie, with a white shirt underneath and matching dark grey for the smart trousers. He had a white moustache, with hints of black on it…and short white hair but combed back, he was obliviously an important person. He had the simple shielded badge embroiled into the suit, with the letters JS easily seen in gold. He watched the young couple catch up on their kissing.

FINK: I've missed you!

KO: I've missed you too. These four days have felt like months, years even.

He only just released that she had a black eye on the right side, it was harder to see at first considering Fink was purple, like him…but it was only because he got up close to her that he could see it. KO stuttered…the thought of his loved one getting hurt in prison.

KO: You're eye…?

FINK: Don't worry about it…

KO: Well of course I worry! What happened? Who did this to you…?

FINK: (Shrugs) It's…prison life, KO. I got into a fight. It's just…normal…

KO: Normal…? You call this normal?

FINK: Honestly, don't worry about it!

GENTLEMAN: You should listen to her. (KO turns to the gentleman) She's a tough cookie. She broke another inmates teeth against the prison bars. She was provoked, of course…and then the next minute, one of my guards is mopping blood with broken teeth off the floor. She is dangerous.

KO: I'm sorry, who are you and what are you doing here? This is meant to be private, I haven't seen her in days.

GENTLEMAN: Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon. My name Grant…and I'm the warden here…and by coincidence, that's my last name: Grant Warden. (Sticks out his hand) It's an honour to meet an actual hero.

KO: (Looks at the hand and refuses to shake it) Forgive me if I don't shake your hand.

WARDEN: Hmph. Like I care anyway.

KO: What are you doing here? Don't Warden's just sit in the office and smoke cigars…?

WARDEN: I don't smoke and sitting in my office, well, yes I do…but it is important that I be here.

KO: Why?

WARDEN: Mr KO…in this room, right now, are the two most powerful beings in the area, if not the planet. You two, of course. Am I right in thinking that…the reason your skin's purple, like the rat here, is because you both drank one of Venomous old recipes? The one that gives you an alter-ego, which in fact, is the second chance in life?

KO: Yes…

WARDEN: And the reason why you don't have an alter-ego is…because you technically already had one, in the form of TKO? But since drinking that formula, it's fused your ego into one body now.

KO: (Frowns) Yes.

WARDEN: And Ms Fink here was already a villain…but absorb lots of glorbs in her time to make her go turbo without them. Instead of an alter-ego, she died and came back, thus the second chance of life.

Fink and KO blinked a couple of times, amazed with the old gentleman's assessment and knowledge of the two.

KO: How do you know all this?

WARDEN: It's called research. As I was saying before…thanks to your formula drinking, you are practically the two most powerful beings in this prison. The power to go turbo. (Folds his arms) I just want to take precautions.

KO: Precautions?

WARDEN: Precautions, yes. I just wanna make sure you don't plan on leaving this room with Ms Fink.

FINK: Who do you think I am?

WARDEN: A villain, Ms Fink. And while you two are in here, I can test our new security.

The warden turns around and nods at the camera. A buzzing sound could be heard, as if something was warming up and within a few seconds…the walls and ceiling are covered in a sheet of glowing red light that comes down, like closing a window, onto the ground.

WARDEN: The walls are covered with the same degree as lasers, only thicker. If you touch it, it will burn you…whatever part of your body touches it will burn and disappear. Watch.

Warden pulls out his gun, clocks it and shoots at the wall. KO and Fink flinch at the deafening gunshot. The bullet hits the wall but disappears into nothing but smoke where the bullet once impacted and gone within seconds…the wall not even dented. Warden puts his gun away.

WARDEN: You see that? Disintegrated into nothing. These walls will stop you from ever escaping while you two are here. Which is why I brought you here for your visits instead of the hall. I don't want the two most power beings in this prison trying to attempt an escape. Fink is to stay here, till the day she gets old and dies.

KO: It never crossed our mind.

WARDEN: Maybe not you, Mr KO…(Adverts his glaze at Fink and squints)…but Ms Fink, is a different story.

FINK: You can't do this!

WARDEN: I'm the warden. Yes, I can! Now, I'll leave you two alone…I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do. (Looks at the camera and nods. Just then, Fink's hand cuffs stick to the table which jolts her…a magnetic field keeps her stuck to the table. KO looks on helplessly) Don't want her to attempt to escape while I leave the room, do I? (He walks over to the door, which is the only thing now exposed through the lasers with an opening) Oh, and try not to get too loved up in here…my guards are watching outside through their monitors. When you want to leave, KO, just wave at the camera. Goodbye.

With that, the Warden leaves the room…and the red laser covers the door as soon as the gentleman leaves…then Fink's handcuffs come unattached from the table. Her wrist started to hurt. KO walked up to the red layered lasered wall and cursed. Fink sat down, a little disheartened.

KO: This isn't fair…

FINK: (Smirks a little) I've been saying that for the last couple of years.

KO: (Sighs) He's right you know.

FINK: About what…?

KO: There is no way to escape this.

FINK: Ya think?

KO walked around the room, trying to see if there was a gap in the red wall…there wasn't, it was flawless. Fink rolled her eyes.

FINK: Did you come here to break me out?

KO: Uh…not exactly. I was more…observing.

FINK: Observing?

KO: Yeah. You know, check out the facility, find any weaknesses…see you how many guards, you know, observe. Find a way to get you out of here.

FINK: (Chuckles) I can't believe you'd waste your reputation on breaking me out.

KO: Of course! (Sits down with Fink) Of course, I would. I love you. I…miss you, Fink.

FINK: I miss you too. Oh KO…(Starts to get a little teary) what have I done?

KO: Hey, hey…it's not your fault…and remember that, okay? It's not your fault!

FINK: I know…I know but…oh, I dunno. I just can't think straight. Normally I'd take the whole prison down with me and beat up the hardest person here…but…since we had our child…I…I just hope to see him again and try and stay out of trouble.

KO: (Points to the black eye) Really?

FINK: I did say "Try". I do still have my evil instincts you know. So…how's Tyi? Where is he?

KO: He's with Enid and Rad. He…he misses you. He keeps asking me when mommy's coming home. Sometimes I don't know how to answer that.

FINK: Tell him the truth.

KO: (Sighs) I…can't…

FINK: He's a smart kid, he takes it from me. He can handle it.

KO: Yeah…I guess he is like his mother. Stubborn, as well.

FINK: Do you think they'll let me see him…?

KO: No. They won't allow it. They believe a murderer should never see their child.

FINK: (A tear forms in her eye) Oh…

KO: I'm sorry.

FINK: Don't be.

KO: God, I can't stand to see you stuck here. Don't worry, Fink, we'll think of something. (Looks at her eye again) So, what happened with the eye?

FINK: I got punched. I punched back…so big deal.

KO: The warden said you broke this person's teeth…?

FINK: She deserved it.

Fink goes into her story.

FOUR DAYS AGO.

Fink was handcuffed and walking down the aisle. Behind her following, were two taller guards. Both with shotguns but with a unique add-on that could also shoot out lasers. The whole prison noticed the new fish walking through…most of them wolfed whistled at her…some threatened her and some tried to get her attention but she chose to ignore all that were chanting at her. The walk felt really long for Fink but she kept her cool. While having the tour leading to her cell, she thought about the new justice systems for villains…she was well aware where her villainy may lead but it was frustrating that she did good as well, especially saving the world, at least four times…

1: Shadowy took over Venomous's body and she had to stop Venomous from becoming Shadowy and by the instruction of her former boss, killed him. If not…then Shadowy would've destroyed the world…

2\. 11 years later, while becoming in love with KO, they had to defeat Shadowy again…in his liquid form that could control other people, which he succeeded in doing with KO…but with the power of love, the young couple defeated Shadowy.

3\. Though a little complicated, Shadowy had previously forced a doctor, Dr Spritz, to help him, if not, Shadowy would've killed the doctor's family. The doctor needed a child…Fink's child to be precise and thus, Shadowy came back…but was defeated by the determination of the child's soul…though technically Fink didn't defeat Shadowy, she still did her part.

4\. Fink also killed Cosma, with the help of KO.

It seemed that all that time being good, was a waste of time…but in the end, she had a child with KO…so in the end, good did come out of it…and she was going to use this way of thinking to get through prison. Fink checked every security camera she could see.

GUARD 1: Stop, Prisoner 1984!

That was Fink's number and she did as she was told. She was stood outside her cell and the bar doors opened.

GUARD 1: Step inside.

GUARD 2: Now!

Fink reluctantly walked in her new home. Ironed filled walls, with steel on the outside. A bed with a used mattress and thin duet, a sink and a metal rimmed toilet. This was the first thing she noticed and quickly assessed the shape of it…a thick pipe leading to the wall. She smiled but not gave this away as she was ordered to turn around.

GUARD 1: Turn around.

Fink did and saw an elderly gentlemen. It was the first time she met Grant Warden, who by now stepped inside the cell.

WARDEN: Welcome to the first Justice Society jail, Ms Fink. My name is Grant Warden…and I am the Warden in this little place of paradise. I think you should count yourself lucky.

FINK: Huh. I don't feel lucky. This is extremely unfair!

WARDEN: Is it now? Unfair, is it? How about the people you've killed, hmm? Do they get a say in the matter?

FINK: One of them deserved it!

WARDEN: I know full well about Anger Manson. (*Read The Bond of Good and Evil 2: Darkness) A good guy becoming a villain with his manipulative powers who almost killed your child and yourself, but...it was still murder. But what about the poor security guard at the hospital…

FINK: That…t-that was…an accident…I was…a-angry…

WARDEN: But it was still murder. And what of Dr Spritz-

FINK: I DID NOTHING TO HIM!

WARDEN: It doesn't matter. All we need to lock up a villain is one murder…and then…the chair of death.

FINK: I…saved this world. Me and KO saved this world!

WARDEN: And that is why you should count yourself lucky. Yes, you did your bit saving this world but…murder is murder and you still need to face justice, it's all in the villainy…just be lucky it's not by the chair! The rest of the scum in here are all ready for the chair…but not you. (Fink clenches her fists. Warden notices this) I wouldn't attempt to attack me, Ms Fink because this time…a bullet will kill you.

Fink was filled with anger…but exhaled long enough to help her calm down. She relaxed but couldn't help but have a fire in her belly.

FINK: These walls won't hold me.

WARDEN: We'll see about that. I only have one rule in this prison…Do not escape or attempt to escape, otherwise you will be shot on sight without warning.

FINK: (Chuckles) Just the one rule. Huh. Doesn't seem to bad…

WARDEN: No point having rules if villains couldn't bide by them outside of these walls. If they attack a guard, they get shot in the head…simple. We let the villains roam free in this establishment…and villains never want to back down…one has to prove to the other who is more badder…and when no one backs down in a fight, they fight until one of them dies…my guards never intervene. If a villain dies because of another villain, we see it as a job saved for us. Free for all. Win-win.

FINK: So why are they locked up now…?

WARDEN: As soon as they heard you were coming here, everyone wants a piece of you. A villain turned good doesn't bode well with a lot of these idiots. Once I and my guards leave…the doors will open. (Fink's eyes rise worriedly) Let's see how bad you really are in an uncontrolled environment…

FINK: You're a monster…

WARDEN: So are you!

FINK: You deserve to be here!

WARDEN: No. I'm cleaning the dirt for a better world.

Warden then kicks Fink in the chest, as she was pushed back by the force and falls back on the toilet, sitting on it…she groans in pain. For an elderly gentleman, he was strong. The warden straightens his suit and collar and walks out of the prison.

WARDEN: Enjoy your time here, Ms Fink.

The warden and two guards leave the cell blocks…and within a few minutes, the prisoner's doors open from their cells. Some run at the chance to get to Fink first, while others murmur and just shout at her, watching on to a fight they may happen. Fink started to shake but breathed carefully and calmly, like KO taught her.

Though there was a crowd outside Fink's cell…another female pushed through the crowd. Although she was wearing the same orange prison boiler suit like Fink and the rest of the prisoners…she stood out slightly, with purple hair cut into a bob and large circular glasses and ruddy pink skin. Quantum was her name, a former teacher and former villain but…as the justice says, even good people have a past…and murder. She is slightly old than Fink could remember but still looked tough and a little beefy now.

QUANTUM: Well, well, well…if it isn't little Fink, only…you're not so little anymore. You've grown…and…you're purple…? Weren't you green before…?

FINK: Yeah, long story.

QUANTUM: Shame you haven't got time to tell me because this is my manor and no new fish is gonna get in the way of that. Especially one who's fallen in love with a hero…that makes me sick, you're a disgrace to villainy. So get up and fight!

The crowd grows eager for any one of them to throw the first punch. Fink stands up, stroking her hair, despite her hands still cuffed.

FINK: I…don't want to fight. I just want to get through this first day. And besides you're a teacher!

QUANTUM: Then…let me teach you a lesson.

Without hesitation, Quantum swings a right punch and whacks Fink in the face…the purple (Formally green) rat falls down and hits her head on the toilet seat, though surprisingly, not knocking her out. Fink groans in pain…but her teeth are gritted. Fink tries to push herself up but Quantum grabs her and puts Fink's face, teasing over the yellow and brown stained toilet, ready to push her head in.

QUANTUM: You're a rat, aren't you? That's where you belong, isn't it? Why don't you have a tast-*SMASH*

Fink wasn't going to let Quantum finish her sentence…as Fink put her chained hands around Quantum's head and pulled it down, making her face slam into the toilet…which by now was slightly dented. Fink then pushed herself up, carrying Quantum on her back…and then flipped the humanoid over, swing her down hard onto the floor. Quantum moan…holding her head. Fink then picked her up and dragged the purple haired woman to the front of the cell…the crowd backing away. Fink then grabbed the woman's hair and proceeded to slam the humanoid's face into the bars…each impact stranger than the last and slowly making Quantum bleed.

FINK: I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!

Fink's anger was forced onto the head slamming…Quantum's face now covered in blood and the cracking of teeth breaking and falling out of the mouth…blood was pouring out fast. Fink then pulled her back…now face to face.

FINK: Don't you ever touch me again, YOU HEAR?

Fink didn't wait for a response as, she slammed Quantum's face into the bars for the last time, literally breaking the inside of the mouth…Fink let go, as Quantum limped on the ground…now holding her mouth but the blood seeped through the fingers as she screamed in agony, her sounds almost drowned out by the flowing blood. Fink then pointed at the rest of the cell block.

FINK: ANYBODY COMES NEAR ME, (Points at Quantum) THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, UNDERSTAND?

Most of the world nodded and slowly dispersed. Fink then dragged Quantum out of her cell…and left her lying in pain, as the blood was staining the floor, eventually making a pool…and bits of broken teeth followed it. Fink just simply sat on her bed…hugging herself.

FINK: I can do this. I can survive in here. (Rocks slightly) I miss my family…(Starts to cry) I want to go home…

End of Fink's story.

KO: Oh my God…

FINK: On the bright side, no one messes with my any more.

KO: I don't care…we need to get you out of here!

FINK: You don't think I know that…it's hell in here and it's only been four days!

Just then a voice echoed through the room from a tannoy, that KO strangely didn't notice.

VOICE: Times up! Please exit the room, KO.

The tannoy buzzed as it hung up…and Fink was jerked again as her hands in the cuffs got pulled towards the table and was stuck when connected. The pulling magnetic force was extremely strong. KO wanted to aid Fink but there wasn't really much he could do. Fink was feeling the weight of the force. KO leaned in close to Fink.

KO: I'll come back for you…

FINK: And I'll come to you…

KO wasn't entirely sure what Fink meant, he was excepting an "I know you will" kind of answer but that didn't matter. He started kissing Fink on the lips…it had only been a few days since they sure each other but kissed like it was their last, as their tongues wrestle and Fink wanting more of KO's saliva…but the tannoy buzzed again.

VOICE: Last warning, KO! Please leave now!

KO: (Breaks the kiss) Okay! Okay! (To Fink) I love you~

FINK: I love you too~

With that, KO had to leave…leaving Fink on her own. She watched as KO left the room…as he briefly looked back at her but the door closed. Fink sighed sadly…and she just thought of the days leading up to the day she got caught. She was livingly happily with KO and their son…but it was chucked out of the window…again.

…

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 The Past Pt 1

NOTES: WARNING This chapter will contain strong language, mild violence and a sex scene.

Chapter 2: The Past Part 1

A month ago.

This is also set a month after KO and Fink defeated Cosma…and when Carol died.

Things weren't the same when Carol died…something in each of the hero's was lost that day. Her warmth, her smile with the gap in her teeth, her calmness, her skills, her kindness, her happiness…all those little things that meant so much to people was now gone.

The people of the plaza dedicated their time to make up Carol's dojo a shrine to a fine lady and an incredible brave soul. A statue of her when she was Silverspark in her younger days was erected in her honour…and inside were hundreds, if not thousands of pictures of her and the old days when she worked for POINT. Even when she was busy, she still had time to be a wonderful mother to KO: Pictures of him with her, growing up. There were even pictures of Carol and Laserblast together, which was a nice touch, since that was KO's father before he became Venomous. KO made sure that every time and day he started or finished work, he'd go visit the shrine without fail.

Today was no different, except this time it was his day off and Fink and their son, Tyi came with him. Tyi had grown so much, that they didn't need a baby pram…come to think of it, they never actually used one because of his growth spurt. Fink reassured KO that this was normal…it was like the first five years of a child's life had squeezed into a couple of months but now his growth would be normal. In that short burst of time, he could walk, speak and go to the toilet on his own…but he was still a child, nonetheless and still had lots to learn.

When they arrived to Carol's former dojo, they noticed two guards outside the shrine, standing at a stance, which was really unusual, considering it was a free entry to a building dedicated to a hero and a mother. As they walked closer, they noticed on the front of their uniform was the letters J.S embroiled onto it, surrounded by a gold shield.

FINK: (Whispers to Tyi) Hold onto me tight, okay?

TYI: (Nods and looks at the guards) Who are they, mommy?

FINK: I don't know, sweetie, but stay close okay.

Tyi obliged…he'd never seen people holding guns before, which seemed to have an add-on but the good and evil bond couple couldn't tell what that add-on might be. Tyi was used to seeing people fight with their bare hands or using extreme powers…he couldn't remember the time Cosma used a gun on Fink a month ago.

As Fink held gently onto Tyi, KO turned to his loved ones.

KO: They seem to be guards from the Justice Society. That new justice thing. They've been all over the news. What are they doing here?

FINK: I don't know.

KO: I don't like this at all. They shouldn't be here. They have no right to stand in front of my mom's dojo.

FINK: Maybe there's been an incident…?

KO: I'm gonna find out!

KO started walking faster towards the guards, who didn't even flinch or even notice KO's presence as he approached them. They just stood firm.

KO: What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?

One of the guards raised his hand and pushed his ear piece in…it was as if he was being instructed through it.

GUARD 1: (Nods and turns to KO) Sorry, Mr KO. We are just taking precautions. This is now a protective area from villains who may destroy this building. We are merely protecting it.

KO: Protecting from who? Most of the villains are gone or…died…

GUARD 2: There's always villains about Mr KO. (Looks towards Fink) Always.

FINK: Why did you look at me when you said that? (Guard 2 ignores her. Fink steps closer) Hey, I'm asking you a question, stiff!

As Fink walked closer, the two guards clocked their guns but reframed from pointing them at anyone…they were at the ready though. Fink stepped back.

FINK: Whoa!

KO: Hey, hey. What are you doing?

GUARD 1: She is a villain, Mr KO. She is not allowed to set foot in this building.

KO: She's with me!

GUARD 1: Nonetheless. She is a villain!

KO: (Points) You have no God damn rights! NO GOD DAMN RIGHTS!

GUARD 1: Mr KO-

KO: THIS IS MY MOTHER'S SHRINE! I'M HER SON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!

GUARD 2: Villains are not allowed in!

KO: That is not your choice to make!

GUARD 1: I'm afraid it is. This building belongs to the JS and POINT. It's our property now!

KO: (Shakes his head. Dumbfounded) Bullshit. This is bullshit! Come on, Fink. Ignore these jokers.

Fink agrees with KO that this was ridiculous and walks towards the front the door. KO walked passed the guards no problem…but as soon as it was Fink's turn, they pointed their guns at her. Lock and loaded.

FINK: (Stepping back) The fuck are you doing?

GUARD 1: Stand down, villain!

KO: HEY!

FINK: For God sake, I HAVE A CHILD WITH ME!

GUARD 1: We will use force!

FINK: Didn't you hear me, I HAVE A CHILD! YOU'RE SCARING HIM!

KO: (To the Guards) STOP IT!

GUARD 1: One…

TYI: (Hugs his mom) M-Mommy…?

FINK: (Comforts Tyi) It's okay, honey…

GUARD 2: Two.

KO: FOR GOD SAKE! STOP IT!

FINK: Okay, OKAY! WE'RE STEPPING BACK!

KO clenches his fists, his fists start glowing.

GUARD 1: Three.

GUARD 2: Fire at will!

Fink span Tyi around, so he was shielded by Fink's body…but KO kicked the first guard in the back, mis-shooting his target and missing Fink by inches. The first guard fell on his front. The second guard turns around, ready to shoot…but KO jumps in the air and spin kicks the second guard in the face, with great force it made the second guard spin through impact and fall to the ground…dropping his gun. The first Guard was about to get up…pulling himself together, his hand on the trigger…but KO stamps on the gun, breaking it in half. He then grabs the guard by the collar and pulls back his fire covered clenched fist, ready to punch the guard's lights out.

KO: Who ordered this? (The guard whimpers but doesn't talk) WHO ORDERED THIS?

GUARD 1: I…I…d-don't know…really, I don't…k-know…

FINK: Oh, really? (By this time, Fink had picked up the second guards gun and pointed it at the guard. Tyi was hiding behind his mother) Talk…or die!

GUARD 1: H-He…he's an o-old guy…he…he's in charge…

FINK: What's his name?

GUARD 1: I…d-don't know his name…(Fink shoots near the man's groin, purposely missing him) I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW! HE'S JUST AN OLD GUY. HE WAS…APPOINTED BY POINT! (Calms down a little as Fink lowers the gun) I…I can't think of their name but…there's that…t-that British lady…the popular one and a…a…oh God, I can't remember…she's smart…like…r-really smart…

FINK: Do you have any idea who he could be talking about, KO?

KO: No. I…I do know one smart person but…she doesn't work for POINT…and no way would she pass this.

FINK: Who…?

KO: (Hesitant) It…doesn't matter.

FINK: Fine. (She then snaps the gun in half and chucks it away. She then kneels down to Tyi) Now I know mommy was angry with this man and that I had a gun and shot at him but I only did that to scare him…but I don't want to ever see you with one, okay? Guns are dangerous, do you understand?

TYI: Yes, mommy…

FINK: Good boy. (Kisses Tyi on the forehead)

KO had lowered his arm by then…it seemed like the guard was telling the truth but why this building of all buildings…KO looked around the plaza and didn't see any other guards, even if they were protecting this place, it did seem excessive. Just then, the guard was getting a transmission coming through.

VOICE: Let them in…all of them.

GUARD 1: Oh. Uh…(To KO and Fink) You…y-you can go in…

KO: Damn right we're going in. This is my mother's place, you idiot!

KO couldn't be bothered to fight with the guard anymore and walked into the dojo…Fink indicated to Tyi to follow his father and the little boy smiled and bounced with glee. Fink smiled until Tyi was out of view and then kneeled down to the guard, who was shaking. Fink grabbed his hair…

FINK: (Through gritted teeth) You…pointed a gun at my child! What the fuck is wrong with you? Was it orders, hmm? What kind of a freak would order you to do that? You ever threaten my child again…(Flicks a finger and a claw points out…she then slides it across his neck, mockingly as if cutting his throat)…I will slice your throat and leave you to bleed. You got that?

GUARD 1: (Nods) Y-Yes…

FINK: I am trying to be a good girl. I have a child now…but when my family gets threatened, you'll understand what a bad girl I can be. (Then whispers to the guard) If I had it my own way…you'd be dead right now, but I'm trying to be a good example to my son.

With that, she punches the guard in the mouth. He starts to whimper and holds his mouth, rolling in agony. Fink flexes her fingers so they clicked and walked into the dojo.

Not far off…was Grant Warden. He was standing the opposite of the bodega. He had an ear piece. Someone was talking to him through the ear piece…that only Warden could hear.

WARDEN: No. Not yet. We'll follow them when they leave.

…

Inside the dojo, KO sat in the middle of the room on one of the mats. He lit a candle that he always did when he arrived and replaced it with another one. He just stared at the dancing flame. Fink hugged him from behind…and KO couldn't hold back his tears as he touched Fink's warm arms.

KO: I miss her so much, Fink…

FINK: I know you do.

KO: I could've done more to prevent this.

FINK: (Sighs sadly) You…know what I'm gonna say.

KO: Yeah. "It's not my fault…"

FINK: That's right. And you better remember that…because you're always telling me the same thing.

KO chuckled, while Fink wrapped her arms around him even more. She gave him a little peck on the cheek and left him to mourn, while she looked around at the amazing pictures and noticed some of them had her boss in them, at least before he became Professor Venomous.

FINK: (To herself) So…you were a hero, then becoming an evil villain. (Chuckles) I'm doing the opposite. Or at least trying. (Touches a picture…as if the picture was reaching out to her). Thanks for everything, boss.

Tyi was looking at a uniform that was in a glass case. It was the old uniform of Silver Spark that was dress over a black headless mannequin. Fink walked over to him, wiping some tears from her eyes.

TYI: Did…nana wear this?

FINK: (Kneels down to his level) Yes, Tyi, she did. She was a hero…and even though my views on her in the past were…mean, I fully understand what a wonderful woman she was. She was very kind and more importantly…brave.

TYI: Am I going to be a hero one day, mommy?

FINK: (Smiles) You can be anything you want, sweetie.

Tyi dived into Fink's arms…and Fink held onto him tight, rocking him gently and kissing him on the forehead.

TYI: Is daddy okay…?

FINK: (Sighs and smiles) In time he will be. But he's got us…we'll cheer him.

…

Half a day later.

KO, Fink and Tyi went back home, after visiting Carol's dojo shrine and saying hello to his friends at Mr Gars shop, it was only a quick visit as Tyi was getting tired.

Tyi was asleep in his room.

KO and Fink used to this opportunity to fool around.

They had been at it for a while…Fink was hugging her pillow, needing something to hold on to…while KO fucked her from behind, while she laid on her front. His cock slipping in and out and each thrust made Fink jerk and moan with pleasure…it felt like KO's cock was knocking on her womb, his thick muscle lubing the insides of her pussy as each thrust caused nothing but delight and cum. Fink gasped as KO held on to her ass.

FINK: Aaaah~ Fuck me~

KO didn't need to be told twice as his cock was covered in Fink's pussy juice, his balls slapped her clit, which she couldn't believe was possible…but in this case, it was. This teased her to become more tense but in a good way, a feeling of spasms were arising…and as KO pumped her, he squeezed out her juices that dripped onto the sheets. KO grunted as he was close…he could feel his cum building up and Fink gasped, taking deep in takes of breath and yelping, feeling like she was in orgasm heaven.

KO: I'm…(Grunting)…oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum…

FINK: Aaahh~ Oh…let me know…(Thrust) Ah~…let me know when your close…ah, ah AH!

KO: I'm close! I'm close!

FINK: Ooooooh~ Fuck my tits~

Fink turned around…as KO pulled out but had to be quick as the pressure was building to his tip. KO sat on Fink's stomach and put his cock between her breasts, she then squeezed them together and help jerk his cock, even with her lover swaying his hips.

KO: I'm…I'm cumming!

FINK: (Gasps) Oh God, yes!

KO burst a long streak on cum, shooting over Fink's face, she giggled…and he grunted as the pressure was leaving him, Fink squeezed her breasts around his cock tighter, pumping more of his seed out, each jerk and pump, pushed more of his seed over her…she then sucked his cock, getting as much as she could in her mouth…KO arched his head back, loving the warmth of Fink's tongue over his helmet. Fink swallowed, gasping for more…but KO had used all his load up…and wiped the residue cum over her breasts. KO wasn't finished as Fink was yet to cum…he knew not to be selfish and started to finger her pussy. Fink gasped in surprise…as KO's fingers rubbed in circle motion over her clit.

FINK: Mmm~ Oh…KO~

KO then licked her pussy…Fink arched her back, as the orgasms were firing at will.

FINK: Oh, OH GOD!~ I'M CUMMING! OH FUCK, I'M CUMMING!

KO licked the clicked and finger fucked her…until she burst herself. Fink's squirted cum over KO's face who didn't react in time to move out of the way…but he didn't mind, he licked as much as he could…Fink's orgasms lasted for ages, her pussy now sensitive…as KO now shoved his cock in her…pumping more what he could offer. Fink was exhausted as she let her rippling muscle lover fuck her some more…she was getting dizzy from the ecstasy of orgasms but loved every thrust. KO cummed but not as much this time…and then looked into Fink's beautiful eyes…both gasping, both panting, both sweating…nothing needed to be said, they both loved each other. And they kissed…knowing they were tasting each other's own cum…

FINK: (Panting) God…I can't express how…(Panting)…fucking good you are…

KO: It's…all for you…

FINK: It's amazing how much time we fuck, especially after having a child…

KO: (Chuckles) Good thing, we have nap times, eh? (Cups one of her breasts. Fink closes her eyes and moans, smiling) Another round, bad girl?

FINK: Wow, KO…how much fluid do you have in that body of yours…?

KO: When I'm with you…a lot~

FINK: (Laughs) You'll kill me one of these days…

KO: So, that's a yes…?

FINK: I can't resist that big dick of yours~ It's like a drug…

KO chuckle…his jerk his cock and could feel how soakingly lubed it was…he was about to enter Fink again…until…

…The door slammed opened.

TYI: Mommy! Daddy!

KO yelped in fright, as he rolled off Fink and rolled off the bed altogether and landing on the floor with a thump. Fink just simply covered herself up.

FINK: (Calmly) Tyi, please knock!

TYI: Sorry…

FINK: What's wrong, sweetie…?

TYI: Nothing… I just wanted to go outside while the sun was still up and do some fight training.

KO: (Poking his head above the bed) Fight training…?

TYI: Yeah, mommy said I should learn to fight.

KO: (Sly smile and looks at Fink) Did she now…

FINK: I don't see any harm in it. Go and put your coat on, mommy and daddy need to get changed.

TYI: YAY!

Tyi leaves the room, which was save for KO to stand up…his long cock just hanging, Fink just giggled.

KO: Really, Fink? Fighting…? At his age…well, I mean…

FINK: KO…those guards earlier really scared him. He felt helpless…he knows that we are good fighters and wanted to know if it was okay if he could, you know, protect himself.

KO: I guess that's…plausible.

FINK: I think he should.

KO: (Shrugs) Okay. If you think he's ready.

FINK: He's ready, KO. He's our son.

KO sighed but still smiled.

…..

A little while later.

After a while, Fink taught her son a few little simple punching moves, nothing complicated….just teaching him the basics of punching. It was important not to hurt the knuckles when punching. Tyi was a quick learner…and KO taught him how to relax in training: Mind over matter…be one with the air, just like how Carol used to teach him when he was little. Of course, Tyi found Fink's methods better…but still respected his father's teachings.

The lessons weren't long, it wouldn't seem fair to exhaust a child but Tyi was so keen to learn, they actually couldn't keep up with him…which, in their eyes was great.

It soon got dark and thus the lessons had to end for the day. Tyi was disappointed it was ending but the parents promised to teach him more tomorrow, he had a lot to learn but was picking up on it fast. The family sat against a rock…KO sat in the middle, while Fink and Tyi hugged him from both sides, watching the sun come down.

FINK: This place is just so perfect…

KO: Yeah, peace and quiet…

TYI: Yeah-ha. Even the crickets aren't making any noise.

KO: That's…actually true…

KO didn't clock on until Tyi mentioned about the crickets…normally they would be extremely loud…but not a sound or chirp. Just then some rustling could be heard.

KO and Fink stood up. The rustling got louder.

KO: Tyi. Get in the house, son.

TYI: But I wanna help…

FINK: Tyi, do as your father says.

TYI: But-

Just then, bright beaming lights were turned on and shone at the family, the lights were so bright that KO and Fink couldn't see a thing.

VOICE: FIRE!

Just then, Fink was shot at…a Taser dart that shocked her, making her incapacitated and falling to the ground. KO screamed at his rat girlfriend but was then surrounded by about 30 guards, some coming towards him…KO managed to punch one of them but the bright lights blinding him and a few guards kicked his legs so he would fall down.

TYI: MOMMY? DADDY!?

Another guard, grabbed Tyi with ease, and bless the little kid, he tried to fight back but it was worthless. KO was kept down. Fink was groaning as the shock dart stopped electrocuting her.

KO: FINK? FINK? (Looks at the guards, if only their silhouette) WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

KO could see two other figures but couldn't see their faces…they looked important. One of them was Grant Warden, but KO isn't yet to know who this person is just yet…and couldn't see his face, of course.

WARDEN: I told you we'll get her. Now read her rights.

FEMALE FIGURE: I can't do this…

WARDEN: You helped passed this bill through. So yes, you can! Now, do it!

Warden walks away, not meeting KO and Fink again until prison. The female figure walks closer to KO…and KO's eyes rise in shock. Elodie stepped into the light…and was wearing the JS uniform.

KO: Elodie…?

KO had thought about what the guard said earlier…

GUARD: I…I can't think of their name but…there's that…t-that British lady…the popular one…

Elodie was one of the main hero's at POINT, after the scandal that broke through all those years ago with her friend Enid…she was a lot older now…but still had the same blonde hair style but it had been years since they last saw each other. She looked sadly at KO.

KO: Elodie…? Wha…what's going on…?

ELODIE: I'm…I'm sorry, KO. (Looks away) I truly am sorry…

…

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Pt 2

NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language.

Chapter 3

The Past, Part 2

FEMALE FIGURE: I can't do this…

WARDEN: You helped passed this bill through. So yes, you can! Now, do it!

Warden walks away, not meeting KO and Fink again until prison. The female figure walks closer to KO…and KO's eyes rise in shock. Elodie stepped into the light…and was wearing the JS uniform.

KO: Elodie…?

KO had thought about what the guard said earlier…

GUARD: I…I can't think of their name but…there's that…t-that British lady…the popular one…

Elodie was one of the main hero's at POINT, after the scandal that broke through all those years ago with her friend Enid…she was a lot older now…but still had the same blonde hair style but it had been years since they last saw each other. She looked sadly at KO.

KO: Elodie…? Wha…what's going on…?

ELODIE: I'm…I'm sorry, KO. (Looks away) I truly am sorry…

KO: No, wait…? What's going on?

Elodie had walked away from KO by this point, ignoring his questions. Fink was slowly coming around, still hand cuffed and guards surrounding her. Elodie stood above her.

FINK: Ooooh. Oh man, what hit me…?

ELODIE: You was hit by a static dart. Think of it as a taser…

FINK: What is this shit…? Wait, where's my son?

ELODIE: Fink…as a villain you are hereby arrested-

FINK: WHERE'S MY SON?

TYI: (Held back by a heavy guard) I'M HERE MOMMY!

FINK: (Smiles) Oh Tyi…

Fink was about to get up but Elodie kick her down. KO started to rage but the guards hit him over the hit with his gun, KO fell to the floor…it didn't knock him out cold but it did cause discomfort for him to do anything.

FINK: (To Elodie) If you hurt my family…you will regret it…

ELODIE: We are only here for you. So please, make this easy for us, yourself…and your family.

Fink growls at Elodie. She then looks at KO, who was hurt and then at her son, who was crying and wrapped around a guards arms. Fink then looked back up at Elodie.

FINK: And if I refuse…?

ELODIE: (Sighs) Then you'll be shot on sight.

FINK: What is this all about?

ELODIE: You've heard of the JS, have you not? The Justice Society?

FINK: Yes…

ELODIE: We are the elite that are taking down villains who have killed in the past. The JS bill was passed by the members of POINT, including myself. We are to gather all villains and sentence them to death, after trail.

FINK: No…t-that's not fair, I'm good now…(Almost pleading) I…I fucking saved this world.

ELODIE: And that is your saving grace, Fink. You saved this world and we know KO helped you…but…you are still a villain in the public eye and you're a murder. I can guarantee you will not be sentence to death…but I cannot predict what will happen after that.

FINK: (Chuckles) Huh. Anger Manson deserved what he got.

ELODIE: Still murder.

FINK: And yet, not regrets.

ELODIE: As a villain does.

FINK: (Grumbles under her breath) Well, go on then. Read me my rights or whatever you bitches do.

ELODIE: Very well. (Stands up straight) Fink, as a villain, you are hereby arrested not for one count of murder…but for three counts of murder.

FINK: What…? Wait, three?

ELODIE: You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later use in your trial. Any resistance and you will be shot…any harm to anyone else during your arrest through physical contact, you will be shot. Do you understand?

FINK: T-Three…counts…?

ELODIE: Fink, do you understand?

FINK: Wait, answer me this…

ELODIE: Fink, please cooperate, they will shoot you…you're resisting!

FINK: No, no, please! I need to know something…please…

ELODIE: Be quick!

FINK: Who…are the other two I've supposed to have killed? I get Anger Manson, I do…but who are the other two?

ELODIE: (Sighs) You know.

FINK: No, no, I don't! Honestly I don't.

Fink stands up, all the guards point their guns at her, she panics…putting her handcuffed hands up as a sigh of "don't shoot". She starts to cry…for a very long, long time, she felt extremely vulnerable and confused.

FINK: PLEASE! JUST TELL ME WHO I'VE KILLED! (Elodie sticks her arm out to make the guards stand down) Please…you owe me that much. If you tell me, I'll come with you.

ELODIE: You really don't know…?

FINK: (Shakes her head) No…

ELODIE: (Sighs again) Anger Manson, Daniel Boatason-

FINK: Wait, who…?

ELODIE: He was the security guard at the hospital you killed…(*Read The Bond of Good and Evil 2: Darkness)

FINK: Oh…fuck…

ELODIE: And…Dr Spritz.

FINK: What? Wait a minute-

ELODIE: You promised to resist, Fink.

FINK: But…but, I never…no…I never even touched him. I didn't kill him…

ELODIE: (Looking at the guards itchy fingers, ready to shoot) You're resisting, Fink…calm down.

FINK: No…no, no, no…I never killed him, I know I didn't. I didn't kill him!

ELODIE: Fink…-

FINK: I NEVER FUCKING KILLED HIM! HOW CAN YOU PIN THAT ONE ON ME!? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T-

Elodie quickly produces her bow and made an arrow appear…she pulled back and then shot at Fink that hit her square in the face. The once green rat, now purple, fell down backwards. She indicated to the guards to lower their weapons. Fink's face was then covered what looked like a bag over her head but it glowed blue…Fink was out for the count but not dead. Tyi was calling his for his mother but the guard kept a firm grip on the crying child. Elodie then accessed her actions, kneeling down at Fink…who had her eyes closed and looked asleep.

ELODIE: (To Fink, whether the rat could hear her or not) My chloroform arrow bag just saved your life, Fink. This could've been easier…but then again, this could've turned out worse.

The bag then disappeared from Fink's head as the chloroform kicked in quick and Fink was out like a light. Tyi was still screaming for his mother.

TYI: MOMMY!

The guard was holding him down…but Tyi bit the guards hand and the guard yelp in pain as the Tyi's fangs chomped through the flesh. The guard let go…and Tyi ran to his mother's side and hugged her body.

ELODIE: She's okay, little one. She's just asleep…she's not hurt.

Tyi chose to ignore Elodie's trying kind words and wept into his mother's chest…just then the guard that got bit, gritted his teeth and charged at Tyi…the poor child was then whacked across the face by the guard's blooded hand with great force that pushed him off his mother. Elodie was shocked and straight away grabbed the guards jaw and punched him in the stomach. The guard moaned in pain…as it felt like the punch went through his body…all the other standing guards gasped.

ELODIE: You do not hurt this child! He is going through enough as it is, did you understand me?

GUARD: Y-Yes, 'mam…

Elodie looked around at the surrounding guards and gave a look of disappointment and walked over to the child…who was holding his face…a big red imprint of the guards hand was seen on the face.

ELODIE: Are you okay?

TYI: No…

ELODIE: I'm so sorry. But your mother has done some bad things…and all we're going to do is take her away for a little while. I promise she'll come back to you.

TYI: (Sobs) She's done nothing but good…

ELODIE: When you get older…you'll learn that…people have pasts that will catch up with them.

TYI: Like you…

Elodie wasn't sure if that seemed like a threat but as it was coming from a child, she kept to her good natural and humoured with the child.

ELODIE: Yes.

TYI: Don't hurt her…

ELODIE: We won't, I promise.

Elodie reaches out her hand to the child, who reluctantly at first declined but decided to take up this simple kind gesture. Tyi took the sweet lady's hand and then walked over to KO, who was rubbing his head, still a little dazed from his head whack. Tyi then hugged his father…which seemed to bring KO to his senses. He then looked up at Elodie…her face was filled with sadness and maybe lies…but KO hugged his son back. This was time for Elodie and the guards to take Fink with them and leave.

ELODIE: KO…

KO: I have nothing to say to you…

ELODIE: I know…but you can visit her, if she's found guilty…

KO: The JS have no remorse…

ELODIE: We do. But instead we're taking action without question…and it's the only way to round up the villains of this world.

KO: Fink…has done good…

ELODIE: But…not her whole life. And when you murder someone…karma will come around, one way or another.

KO: (Looks away) Get out of my sight!

Elodie nodded and rounded up the guards to leave with Fink. A couple of them picked her up and walked away deep into the forest…leaving KO and Tyi crying together.

…

A few days later

The court had been in session…the trial lasted no more than a couple of hours…and it didn't take long for the jury, which was full of members of POINT and some JS to come to their verdict, which Fink thought was a little unfair, since that lot would be biased to villains.

Fink was guilty on three counts of murder. Fink sobbed when she heard the verdict. KO and Tyi looked in shock. Even with the evidence Fink could give… it wasn't enough to save her.

JUDGE: The verdict has been given. And despite three people losing their lives, you have indeed saved this world on numerous occasions, saving millions in the process…which I'm sadly to say, some won't even know about. Despite all this, you will not be sentenced to death…and that will be your reward for acting good, even if it was for a short period of time. (Sighs) I…have no choice but to sentence you…a life time in prison.

FINK: No…NO!

The judge slams his gavel down…as the loud control bang echoes through the court.

FINK: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I HELPED SAVE THIS WORLD! WHY IS MY REWARD TO SUFFER! YOU BASTARDS! (The guards then come and take her away) YOOOU FUCKING BASTARDS!

…

Present day.

KO was just finishing his visit with Fink.

KO: I'll come back for you…

FINK: And I'll come to you…

KO wasn't entirely sure what Fink meant, he was excepting an "I know you will" kind of answer but that didn't matter. He started kissing Fink on the lips…it had only been a few days since they sure each other but kissed like it was their last, as their tongues wrestle and Fink wanting more of KO's saliva…but the tannoy buzzed again.

VOICE: Last warning, KO! Please leave now!

KO: (Breaks the kiss) Okay! Okay! (To Fink) I love you~

FINK: I love you too~

With that, KO had to leave…leaving Fink on her own. She watched as KO left the room…as he briefly looked back at her but the door closed. Fink sighed sadly.

On the other side, KO exited the room…the door closing behind him. He looked around the room…quickly researching the room for any clues they may help him get Fink out. He then carried on walking through more doors and bar doors…the security in this place was amazing. Some guards followed him to make sure he left with no problems…until the Warden got in his way.

KO: (Rolls his eyes) As you see, Fink isn't with me. So you don't need to worry…

WARDEN: (Smirks) Do you think I'm stupid?

KO: Uh…

WARDEN: We can hear every word your saying in that room. You idiot. Do you really think you can get Fink out of this high tech, heavy loaded prison? (Shakes his head) No. In fact, I should arrest you right now for the attempted breakout of another prisoner.

KO: That's not what it looks like…nor did I try

WARDEN: You are thick as shit! Fancy a hero like you, helping a villain. No, wait…a murderer. Doesn't look good that a good guy turns bad…

KO: I'm not…

WARDEN: You know what, Mr KO…(Rubs his chin) I'm cancelling your visits. (KO looks shocked) Yeah, that's right. You can no longer see your precious rat!

KO: You can't do that!

WARDEN: Again, I'm the Warden, I can do what I want…and if I have every right believing your gonna try to break her out, then I can. I think the best thing for you to do, Mr KO, is leave!

KO: Don't worry…I am.

KO walks around the Warden, who just watches the young man leave. Warden just smiles as a guard walks behind the old gentlemen.

WARDEN: (To the Guard) I want a lock down during the night. No one comes in or out, unless you speak to me first. I know this hero punk is gonna turn bad. For now, I want Fink's life to be a living hell…

GUARD: Why, sir?

WARDEN: Let's just say…I have MY reasons…

…

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTES: This chapter will contain mild violence.

Chapter 4

It had been a while since KO left the prison building. He'd promise Mr Gar to do a shift for him, considering that Enid and Rad were looking after his son, Tyi. Mr Gar knew that KO was going through a torrid time of it…even himself, he lost Carol, someone that he thought would be with him forever…but it wasn't to be. The plaza wasn't the same…not just the death of loved ones but with this new group elite, the JS…and though Mr Gar liked the idea of villains being rounded up, he didn't like their methods. There were better ways to teach a villain the art of respect…which is why he grew to have respect for Fink, a villain turned good…in her own way, or at least trying to be good.

Mr Gar was in his office and he wouldn't come out most of the time, only when he arrives or leaves work…or sorting out a disgruntled customer, which normally ended up in a punch up. The work crew could hear him crying sometimes and though it was good to let your feelings out…it was best just to let him be.

Rad was playing with Tyi…or in his sense he was "Playing", making Tyi do all his chores while trying to make it fun but Tyi didn't seem to mind. The little fella was learning quick.

Enid just rested her legs on the counter and leaned back into the chair, just like old times…that and the fact there were no customers. In fact, it had been a while since they had a good business spurt. With all that has happened in the past, the purple haired girl wasn't surprised. The JS just seemed to be bullies in her eyes.

Just then the door opened and the bell rung, indicating that possibly a customer had entered. Enid quickly moved her feet off the counter and stood up…but relaxed when it was KO that entered. KO had a glum look of despair on his face and though Enid noticed this, she gave him back a confident smile.

ENID: Hi, KO!

KO: Hey…Enid.

ENID: Oh…I take it things didn't go well at the prison.

KO: (Sighs) No, it didn't.

ENID: I'm sorry to hear that. So…how's Fink, is she okay?

KO: No, she's not. She doesn't belong there.

ENID: What's happened?

KO: She got into a fight…

ENID: A fight…? Holy crap, is she alright?

KO: (Shrugs a little) Yeah…in a sense. She beat someone up…though they did start on her first.

ENID: Oh, well. She can look after herself, she's a strong woman.

KO: I know but…she…she doesn't belong there. She should be with here, with me…with our son.

ENID: I…I wish I could say the right thing…

KO: Don't bother. Nothing you can say will help. She needs me and I need her…

ENID: Just keep visiting her, KO. Then that's something she can look forward to.

KO: I can't…

ENID: Why not…?

KO: Because I…(Sighs)…they heard me talk about breaking her out of there.

ENID: What? You…were gonna break her out?

KO: I was just thinking out loud.

ENID: So they've banned you from seeing her?!

KO: Pretty much. But that doesn't matter…

ENID: What do you mean?

KO: Because me thinking out loud…had some truth in it.

ENID: You're…actually going to try, aren't you?

KO: Yeah. I can't stand her being in there. She should be with her family and not cooped up in that horrible place, living with fear. I'm gonna break her ou-

TYI: DADDY!

KO was interrupted by his son, running up to him. The little humanoid type rat child hugged his father's legs, as he wasn't that tall yet. KO smiled and kneeled down to his level.

KO: Hey kiddo. (Looks at Enid and Rad) Thanks for looking after him.

ENID: Well, Rad ended up babysitting him most of them time.

RAD: Yep. The pleasure is all my, bro.

ENID: You got him doing you chores, didn't you?

RAD: Of course. Little guy had fun!

KO: (To Tyi) Did you, Tyi?

TYI: (Excited) Yeah. Uncle Rad thought me to throw items at shelves.

RAD: (Rubs his head) Yeah, it…kinda got messy but I taught him the art of mopping to. He's a quick learner…a natural even, must've got that from his dad, eh?

KO chuckled at that thought and rubbed Tyi's hair…but Tyi went a little serious all too soon. His puppy dog eyes just stared back at his father.

TYI: Is…mommy coming home soon?

KO: (Smiles) You know what, she will be…very soon, I promise.

TYI: YAY! Can I see her?

KO: Uh…not just yet, Tyi. She's very overwhelmed…but we'll see her soon okay.

TYI: Oh, okay…

KO: Why don't you go play with Rad a bit longer…I'll treat you to some delicious lightning nachos later. How about that?

TYI: Really? Oh thank you, thank you!

KO: Run along little scamp.

RAD: Come on, little man, I'll show you the art of replenishment.

TYI: Yay!

Rad and Tyi walked farther down the shop and entered the storage room. KO sighed and stroked his hair back. Enid just simply folded his arms.

ENID: KO, you know Fink is in prison to life, don't you.

KO: (Rolls his eyes) Yes, Enid, al'right. I was there.

ENID: But you just lied to your kid.

KO: I wasn't lying. (Stand up) I was telling the truth. He will see his mother again.

ENID: (Sigh) By breaking her out…?

KO: By breaking her out. (Nods) Yep.

ENID: How, may I ask are you gonna do that? The place is heavily guarded and not to mention hi-tech security.

KO: I…haven't got that far yet.

ENID: Huh. Figures.

KO: Enid…I can't just sit back and let her rot in that jail. I need her here!

ENID: I know you do, KO. That's why I'm gonna help you.

KO: You…you are…?

ENID: I can't stand to see you like this, man…plus you're my friend. I wanna help get your girlfriend out. Fink is pretty cool too.

KO: Thank you, Enid.

ENID: You're welcome. But remember…this is going to take time, okay.

KO: Time is all I have.

ENID: Excellent.

KO: But where do we start?

ENID: P.O.I.N.T.

KO: P.O.I.N.T? Why…?

ENID: Before we can go through a jail breakout, we need more information about the building. Blueprints. We need the blueprints first…and I'm guessing they are locked away at P.O.I.N.T. They were the ones who put this bill through, so I reckon all the plans are there. It's a good as start as any.

KO: Wow. So we're gonna break into POINT, steal the blueprints, workout the building…and then breakout Fink. Sounds simple enough.

ENID: I know a girl who works for them, if somewhat formally.

KO: Elodie. Oh, not her…! I don't want anything to do with her!

ENID: You don't have to, KO. I'll distract her…you find the prints.

KO: Isn't that heavily guarded to?

ENID: Getting in is the easy bit…the rest will be tricky. (Smiles) This is gonna be fun!

…

Meanwhile

JS Prison.

Since the inmates were allowed to roam freely almost 24/7…most of the inmates stayed outside in the courtyard. It had everything you'd except in a prison. It had a corner for using exercise equipment…a basketball court, though some villains had better powers than others and cheated, thus causing fights…otherwise it was just a place to stretch your legs, or possibly get shanked. It was crowded and the courts were the most popular activities. Some villains just stood in groups.

Fink was walking towards the secured fence with the Warden behind her and a guard, with his gun at the ready. Fink wasn't handcuffed but her hourglass body fitted boiler suit got a few wolf whistles…it only just occurred to her that this person was unisex…though she got a few whistle blows from females…Fink choose to ignore them.

WARDEN: It's been a few days now and I'm surprised you haven't been outside.

FINK: I was happy being in my cell…

WARDEN: Nonsense, you should get out more.

FINK: I don't want to.

WARDEN: Well, tough! It's our job to make sure you're keeping healthy. It's all part of the regulation.

FINK: No. (Turns her head to the Warden) You just want me to get in the fight…and possibly kill someone.

WARDEN: Wouldn't that be a shame.

FINK: I will get out of here.

WARDEN: Well, you have turbo powers…I like to see you try.

FINK: Hmm. Maybe I will take advantage of this then.

WARDEN: I knew you would.

FINK: Yeah…

Just then, Fink span around and kicked the guard in the face, who fell on top of Warden. The old man grunted and Fink started to glow purple, her neck band appeared with spikes, as did her wrists…the whole prison watched her with her incredible power. Warden then smiled back at her, with the guard still on top…he didn't seem worried.

WARDEN: (Cool as a cucumber) Are you going to kill me?

FINK: (Starts to levitate) No. Because I'm not a villain anymore!

With that, Fink shot into air…an easy escape, just rising above the high secured walls, as the inmates looked on with awe…but just then Fink smacked into something…a blue arura rippled from where she got impacted…and suddenly, she came crashing back down to earth, landing into the dusty ground with a heavy thump. Her powers then disappeared and she was back to normal. By this time, Warden had pulled himself away from the guard and walked towards Fink…a crowd was surrounding her but split apart when Warden walked through. He dusted his suit. And just stared down at Fink…who was coughing and a little in pain.

FINK: (Cough) You…y-you knew I would try to escape…

WARDEN: Of course. You are a villain, that doesn't surprise me.

FINK: And…y-you knew I…w-wouldn't…

WARDEN: Why, yes, this is my prison afteral. I know all its features, I know all the ins and outs…like the one that surrounds this prison…like, an invisible barrier, as it were. Even with your turbo powers you couldn't penetrate it. I just wanted to show you that you'll never escape from here…you will stay till you rot. (Looks at the crowd) Or if anyone here kills you. (The crowd shake their heads and slowly disperse) Hmph, looks like your fear factor is working on the inmates…that won't last long in here, I'm afraid.

FINK: (Stays on the ground) There's always a loophole. We'll see.

WARDEN: Yes. We shall.

Warden then kicks Fink in the chest quite hard…and then simply walks out of the court yard…the guard who was kicked in the face, quickly locks the bars. Fink slowly gets up…holding her chest. Some of the inmates just stare at her…she looks around and growls at them. She then waddles over to a seating area…as some people get out of her way. She sits down…and puts her hand on the table and in frustration, she makes her claws appear and stretches the metal table.

…

The warden and the guard, (that got kicked in the face), enter the Warden's office. Warden goes around his desk…while the guard just stands there, looking worried.

WARDEN: You weren't quick on your feet, were you?

GUARD: I'm…s-sorry, sir. She was use to quick.

WARDEN: But you were trained for this, was you not? You were trained to…react.

GUARD: Yes, sir

WARDEN: So, she was either quick…or…you weren't quick enough!

Warden goes to his draw and pulls out a gun, pointing at the guard, who backs away frightenly, putting his hands up.

WARDEN: I don't want slow weak people in my prison!

GUARD: No, sir, please…p-please WAI-!

Warden shoots the guard in the face…his head is pushed back by the impact of the bullet, which spat out at the back of his head. The guard's body limped, falling to the ground. Warden just exhales into a sigh…and puts his gun away. Warden sits down…and looks at the picture on his desk. He grabs the picture and strokes the glass between the frame. It was a picture of himself, a little younger…with another man. Some writing on the picture was in the corner.

"Me and Grant. Together we'll rule this world" with the initials A.M. next to it.

WARDEN: (To himself or as if he's talking to the picture) Yes. We will…but I want a little fun with her first. I'll make her suffer like she did to you!

…

NOTES: That's it for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will contain swearing.

Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY

Fink stayed in her cell the best she could, until guards demanded her to go outside and get some exercise. She obliged, of course, wanting to try and be on the good side while she was a prisoner. There were a few times she had to defend herself from villains that wanted to start on her or even fight…she'd win them but wouldn't do enough to kill, even in her own heart, she wanted to. Elodie did promise her that after a few years, yes years that she'd be under review if she was allowed to be released. For Fink that was to long of a wait…even if she was to guide herself under these strict rules, she figured that she'd still be treated like a villain even if she was released. To Fink, it made no difference, hence she'd try and escape. Try being a strong word in this situation.

But Fink wouldn't give up…she'd do anything to see her child and KO again.

When Fink was showed back to her cell, she could hear all the curse words aimed at her and all the nasty things said about her…all she did was sit on her bed and the guards would slam the cell shut as loud as they could to imitate her. It had been a while now and she was used to it.

"LIGHTS OUT! GO TO BED, YOU SCUMBAGS!"

Those words were on cue, every night and the lights would go out…this was the time that Fink had waited for. She'd give it a minute or two before she checked the toilet…the damage on it was perfect…as she remembered the incident that caused it…

QUICK FLASH BACK

Though there was a crowd outside Fink's cell…another female pushed through the crowd. Although she was wearing the same orange prison boiler suit like Fink and the rest of the prisoners…she stood out slightly, with purple hair cut into a bob and large circular glasses and ruddy pink skin. Quantum was her name, a former teacher and former villain but…as the justice says, even good people have a past…and murder. She is slightly old than Fink could remember but still looked tough and a little beefy now.

QUANTUM: Well, well, well…if it isn't little Fink, only…you're not so little anymore. You've grown…and…you're purple…? Weren't you green before…?

FINK: Yeah, long story.

QUANTUM: Shame you haven't got time to tell me because this is my manor and no new fish is gonna get in the way of that. Especially one who's fallen in love with a hero…that makes me sick, you're a disgrace to villainy. So get up and fight!

The crowd grows eager for any one of them to throw the first punch. Fink stands up, stroking her hair, despite her hands still cuffed.

FINK: I…don't want to fight. I just want to get through this first day. And besides you're a teacher!

QUANTUM: Then…let me teach you a lesson.

Without hesitation, Quantum swings a right punch and whacks Fink in the face…the purple (Formally green) rat falls down and hits her head on the toilet seat, though surprisingly, not knocking her out. Fink groans in pain…but her teeth are gritted. Fink tries to push herself up but Quantum grabs her and puts Fink's face, teasing over the yellow and brown stained toilet, ready to push her head in.

QUANTUM: You're a rat, aren't you? That's where you belong, isn't it? Why don't you have a tast-*SMASH*

Fink wasn't going to let Quantum finish her sentence…as Fink put her chained hands around Quantum's head and pulled it down, making her face slam into the toilet…which by now was slightly dented. Fink then pushed herself up, carrying Quantum on her back…and then flipped the humanoid over, swing her down hard onto the floor. Quantum moan…holding her head. Fink then picked her up and dragged the purple haired woman to the front of the cell…the crowd backing away. Fink then grabbed the woman's hair and proceeded to slam the humanoid's face into the bars…each impact stranger than the last and slowly making Quantum bleed.

FINK: I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!

Fink's anger was forced onto the head slamming…Quantum's face now covered in blood and the cracking of teeth breaking and falling out of the mouth…blood was pouring out fast. Fink then pulled her back…now face to face.

FINK: Don't you ever touch me again, YOU HEAR?

Fink didn't wait for a response as, she slammed Quantum's face into the bars for the last time, literally breaking the inside of the mouth…Fink let go, as Quantum limped on the ground…now holding her mouth but the blood seeped through the fingers as she screamed in agony, her sounds almost drowned out by the flowing blood. Fink then pointed at the rest of the cell block.

FINK: ANYBODY COMES NEAR ME, (Points at Quantum) THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, UNDERSTAND?

Most of the world nodded and slowly dispersed. Fink then dragged Quantum out of her cell…and left her lying in pain, as the blood was staining the floor, eventually making a pool…and bits of broken teeth followed it. Fink just simply sat on her bed…hugging herself.

FINK: I can do this. I can survive in here. (Rocks slightly) I miss my family…(Starts to cry) I want to go home…

With the corner of her eye…the pipes to Fink's toilet were broken and loose….and surprisingly not leaking. Fink looked at it carefully…this would be a way out. Not as nice way out but a way out nonetheless.

END OF FINK'S FLASH BACK

Being very careful, Fink moved the toilet…if it came about that the heavy metal toilet was making too much noise, she would jump into bed and give it five minutes to carry on moving it again, just in case if anybody heard her. Though her strength was strong enough to move the toilet in one sitting.

After this chore, she would check the pipes, using her strong claws to dig around it so she could manovur, with her strength this didn't take long. She didn't mind pipes and was surprised to know that her pipes that lead to her cell were just about big enough for her to fit around and move. While shovelling through shit, her amazing hearing could hear that she wasn't far from the exit…however, the exit was miles away that it lead to the outside that was roughly the length of 6 maybe 7 football pitches. The smell of shit was nothing as she was used to it and she used to love sewers and pipes when she was younger…and even though, she could make her escape here and now…she couldn't, there were guards surrounding, not only the prison but yards and metres far out from the actual prison. She checked this before and cursed that they had guards, even a mile away from the actual prison complex. For now, she wanted to check their routine…this could be take days. She grumbled that Warren was right, despite her powers and being back from the dead numerous of times…one bullet could kill her…she really had to plan the escape. Well, she can crawl through a pipe…but the guards were the problem now. She assessed the guards, checking on their walks, handovers and who she would deem to be the weakest and strongest…it'd take time…but she didn't want to screw this up. Also, she couldn't observe for long as guards may check her cell…it was a frustration that almost got to her…but she remembered what KO taught her.

KO: Patience is the key. If you trust in patience, then patience would will trust you.

Fink took that in mind…and patience was certainly helping her now.

A few minutes later, she could crawl back to her cell and move the toilet back into place. The only problem was her overalls smelt terrible…but that was easy to replace.

Fink would quickly strip naked and go to the her toilet where she had spare clothing in the ballcock of the toilet…clothes that she would nick during the day and hide them in the basin of the toilet and throw the old ones across the cell block. Despite the security, she was surprised how she got away with that. But…the guards were clocking on to these stinking clothes that appeared from nowhere. Fink knew that tomorrow or maybe a few days that she will try and escape.

After getting changed…she lied on the bed. A tear would flow down her face…the reality still was that KO wasn't with her…but soon, that'll change. Very soon.

…

THE NEXT NIGHT

During the night, Enid and KO successfully snuck near to POINT headquarters. P.O.I.N.T Headquarters is the base of the hero group POINT, where the best and brightest hero's train and become the hero's they are today…however, they are currently controlled by JS. The scheme to erase all villains that have murdered.

POINT headquarters has an updated and modernized appearance. It is located on an island and has power lasers that can shoot targets from very far away…but since Enid knows her way round since she was a student there, it was fairly easy to get past them. KO followed her every move.

It strangely got easier as they worked their way up…but they also noticed JS guards patrolling. Most of these guards had thick armour suits on and helmets and holding loaded guns. There were times KO wanted to take them out through frustration as they were technically connected to Fink's arrest…but he knew in his heart it wouldn't be the right move. Though this didn't stop his adrenaline pumping through the course of his body…but with a few quick breathing techniques, he was fine.

After passing through more guards…they hid in a bush that was close to the front door. KO and Enid looked through the bush to see three guards at the front entrance. They just stood there in a disciplinary stance, not moving a muscle.

KO and Enid started to whisper to each other.

ENID: Three at the front door.

KO: Yeah, I see that.

ENID: We have to take them out somehow.

KO: As much as I want to break their necks…I don't think taking them out is a good idea.

ENID: There is no other way.

KO: There must be…

ENID: There isn't. Believe me kiddo, I've stayed here…and I can assure you there is no other way in. Except Elodie's room…but reckon she'd have that closed.

KO: But…if we take them out, it'd leave them expose to be found…the other guards would notice a break-in.

ENID: (Smiles slightly) I did say it wouldn't be easy…

KO: (Sighs) We need to think of something else. We come this far…

ENID: (Covers KO's mouth with her hand) Whoa. Shh. Heads up…

A guard was walking close to them…Enid licked her lips as her heart started to beat faster and faster. The guard was literally next to the hero's…he then heard some rustling.

GUARD: Huh…?

He saw the bush rustle. There was no wind, despite how high up the building was. He clocked his gun…and started poking the bush. Just then, within a flash…Enid jumped out and dragged the guard in with her…he yelp but with one thud, he made no more noise.

ENID: Okay. One down, three to go.

KO: Hang on, I've got an idea.

ENID: Well, now's the best time to have one.

KO: I can change into his clothes. Then I can fool those two and hopefully get myself inside.

ENID: That's…actually not a bad idea. Will these fit you?

KO: They should do. He looks the same size.

ENID: Well, okay then. But you better be quick.

KO: Right.

KO started to undress the unconscious guard. This didn't take long, as KO didn't wear much, aside from his jeans and white tank top. As KO took off his trousers, Enid couldn't help but look from the corner of her eye….her eyes raised as she saw a big bulge in his underwear. Enid started to blush and then chuckle to herself.

ENID: Now I see why Fink likes you…

KO: What?

ENID: (Quickly) Nothing.

Within quick minutes, KO was changed, looking uncannily like a guard. He wasn't a fan of the helmet as it just stunk of bed breath but he endured it. He made sure the coast was clear before stepping out of the big bush.

KO: What are you gonna do?

ENID: I'm gonna see if I can climb into Elodie's room. Hopefully I can get more info from out of her. You look for the blueprints.

KO: Okay. Um. Wish me luck…

ENID: Good luck, KO!

And with that, KO headed to the front of the building…while Enid, with all of her ninja skills made it to the side of the building and started climbing.

KO was starting to sweat, mainly from the heat he was getting while wearing the tight helmet. But he asserted himself and walked towards the two guards blocking the front door. As he got closer one of them turned their head and looked at him. KO just did a little wave…though the other guard didn't respond.

KO just stood there in a weird awkward silence.

GUARD 1: Well?

GUARD (KO): Uh…well…?

GUARD 1: Did you see anything?

GUARD (KO): Oh. Uh. Not really…

This time the second guard turned and looked at KO's disguise. Reacting to the odd answer.

GUARD 1: What do you mean, "Not really?". What kind of an answer is that? Did you see anything or not?

GUARD (KO): Uh, then no…I didn't see anything. Everything's clear.

GUARD 2: The hell is wrong with your voice?

GUARD (KO): My voice…?

GUARD 1: Yeah. (Turns to the second guard) Your right, his voice is different. (Back to KO) What gives?

GUARD (KO): My…m-my voice. (Speaks raspisly) Oh, yeah…my (Fake coughs)…my voice. I, uh…have a…(Fake coughs)…sore throat.

GUARD 1: Is that right?

GUARD (KO): Yeah. I'll…uh…g-go in and get myself a drink of water…or something.

KO proceeds to go towards the door but the two guards block his path…now pointing their guns at him.

GUARD 1: Take off the helmet!

GUARD (KO): Uh…w-what…?

GUARD 2: You heard him! Take off the helmet…now!

GUARD (KO): Nah…I…I don't want you guys to catch it.

GUARD 2: TAKE IT OFF! THAT'S AN ORDER!

Just then, Guard 2 has his helmet taken off…and whacked across the face with it at super speed. The other guard doesn't react in time and was put off as KO kicked him in the chest, pushing him off his feet. The guard lands on his back…as Enid jumps from nowhere and smashes her foot through the visor of the helmet. The guard stops moving. The second was out cold. Enid stand up, sorting her pony tail out.

KO: Thanks for that…

ENID: You're welcome.

KO: I thought you climbed up the building.

ENID: I did. Then I figured I'd make sure you got in alright. (Looks at the two helpless guards) Wasn't quite discreet as I imagined but hey, at least you can get in.

KO: Yeah, thanks again.

ENID: We better be really quick now. Check as many rooms as you can. Though I'm afraid some doors will be locked. But I'll try my best to get info out of Elodie. We'll meet back at the plaza within the hour, got it?

KO: An hour. Right.

Enid again started climbing up the building. KO wasn't sure why she didn't come through the front door with him but he knew she could look after herself. As he opened the door…his real mission began. To look for the blueprints…but where to start…?

…

Warren was at his desk. Looking out the window…squeezing what looked like a stress toy. He had a wry smile across his face. A guard walked in this office. Without turning, Warren knew the guard was there.

WARREN: Are the showers still on? Is there water still coming out of them?

GUARD: Yes, sir. Well, the water will be cold by now, sir.

WARREN: Perfect.

GUARD: Um…sir…?

WARREN: I want you to wake Fink up. We're going to shower her and get her cleaned up. Maybe that will teach her to crawl around shit.

GUARD: Yes, sir!

With that, the guard leaves. Warren turns around and looks at his monitor, he presses a button and a live feed was coming from Fink's cell, that had a view from the ceiling, looking down at her. She was lying in bed.

WARREN: You…dirty rat. I'll clean up that body of yours myself.

Warren then switches his monitor off and walks out of his office.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

KO was still in his guard suit disguise and he was surprised how much it fooled everyone. As he walked through the slick corridors, he must've seen about fifteen guards, though some were in pairs, they either walked past him or acknowledge him, with a simple nod. By this time KO had looked in rooms that was accessible to him…though most of them weren't locked.

The corridor started of white at first before changing, after a few doors, into a slick light blue, shiny marble feel. The walls were extremely tough and certainly matched the floor. The kind of floor if you wore socks, you would slip.

Most of the rooms that KO went in looked nothing offices, but he'd still check the draws, while being alert if someone came near him. No one had…which he felt was strange but eventually acceptable how easier it got, the more and further he got with the rooms. Soon, he was going up another level…taking a lift. Since he was the only person in the lift, he decided to contact Enid, to see how her progress was going, since he had the opportunity since he was on his own.

KO: Hey, Enid…it's KO. (Nothing but static) Enid, you are…you are there? (Nothing) Enid?

The communication devise buzzed for a few seconds.

ENID: Yeah…?

KO: Oh. Oh thank God, I thought something happened to you.

ENID: Nope, I'm…all good…

KO: Are you in Elodie's office.

ENID: (Hesitant) Yep. I…I sure am…

KO: Is she there?

ENID: (Hesitant again) No. So…I guess I'll wait for her…

Enid sounded weird with her responses…it didn't sound like her normal self.

KO: Are you okay, Enid?

ENID: Yeah, I'm fine. Gotta go!

With that, Enid hung up. KO started to get worried…he figured he'd go to the top of the building, where Elodie's office was…until the lift door opened. He looked at his destination with a puzzled look. The room was just simply white…with no distinguishing features…except a door at the end of the corridor. KO stepped out of the lift as the doors began to close. There was a sign above this strange door…but he couldn't make it out. He opened his visor from his helmet and squinted…trying to get his eyes focused on the sign. For a split second, he could just make out the words Justice Society. KO rubbed his eyes, it was probably better to get a closer look. A few steps forward and even though the door seemed miles away, if definitely read "Justice Society". KO couldn't believe his luck on how easy this was…but at the same time he wasn't stupid, there was no way a plain empty corridor would be this easy to access and get to the Justice Society room. KO took a deep breath.

KO: Keep your wits about you…

All KO did was take another step forward and the floor accessed a red flashing tile, triggering something. KO looked around…and just in time, with the blink of an eye, he ducked as a huge buzz saw gear came out the wall onto the other side, spinning violently and disappearing into the wall. KO panted and rolled back…that was close. While he was on his knees, he noticed through the trickery of the light white filling the room…he could see tiles, pixilated into the floor…leading up to the JS door. The room was just a huge booby trap configurations. KO stood up...he had to think about this. Was every tile he touch a trap…was it a puzzle to step on the right one. KO smirked at himself, thinking it was too good to true that it was this easy that it'd just be a plain corridor…of course it had traps.

KO had to think about this and leaned against the wall. Just then, his body activated another tile…but this time on the wall. He quickly turned around…and the red square shot out the same size beam towards him…he arched his back, like in the matrix, just missing him, but the beam singe his helmet, burning it, like melted butter…KO fell on to his back made quickly made sure he was in the area that didn't activate any more traps. The beam stayed there for a while, until it was sucked back into the wall.

KO's helmet started to burn and melt, the smell of burning plastic was a bit too much. He took of the helmet, slightly gasping for air instead of melted plastic. He cursed and chucked the helmet across the room…as soon as the useless melted helmet hit the floor, it made a tile flash red and two lasers from either side, slashed where the helmet was positioned, not giving it enough time to bounce and cut in in several pieces. The helmet now was merely pieces of plastic, smaller than bottle caps. All KO did was blink…

KO: Oh shit…

KO carefully stood. It was a now or never moment and to be so close. The end of the corridor had to be only 30 metres, but that's still 30 metres worth of advance traps. The young man decided to get out of the guards uniform, since all the padding slowed him down a little…he stripped till he was back to his normal self.

The idea was simple. Make a run for it.

KO took a deep breath and thought of Fink and his son, Tyi. He closed his eyes…and made a quick dash.

Straight away he activated a tile, which flashed red…in fact every step he took, activated the floor, soon the whole room was flashing red. Buzz saws span across the room, lasers shot out of nowhere, metal spears rising from the ground…every trap was a near miss but KO dodged, jumped and ducked his way through. Lasers moved across the room, almost throwing KO off guard as they changed directions but KO summersaulted over them…jumping on the wall and quickly running, then spinning in the air, landing on his feet with a quick roll…and eventually…

SLASH

…KO gasped. As the last trap swung a pendulum like axe. KO started to shake. Then the pendulum trap went back into the walls. KO had…made it. He was on the other side of the room, right next to the door that would lead to hopefully the room which JS was founded. KO turned around to see his progress…but the room was blank, as if nothing happened. It was just a white corridor…until the JS turned green and opened. This startled KO, who was already in a fighting stance but exhaled till he knew it was the door. The heavy door raised…and the room was dark. KO was cautious and felt for a light switch until the lights came on by themselves.

KO couldn't believe what he saw…

Nothing.

Nothing was in the room except old metal shelving units that were completely empty, not a trace of anything. Except…for a silver suitcase that was on a metal table. KO didn't like this one bit. KO reluctantly walked towards the suitcase. He looked around, thinking this was a trap…but if he could dodge a whole corridor of traps, then he was prepared for this…but this strange suitcase played strange, horrible thoughts in his head.

What if it's a bomb…?

What if it's a sleeping agent…?

What if…it's something I should not see…?

KO touched the suitcase and looked around it, even lifting it up. He quickly noticed that the clip locks were…unlocked. Another thing he noticed was how light the suitcase was. KO didn't hesitate to open the case…he did. Once again…nothing, except a piece of paper…with his name on it. His heart skipped a beat and unfolded the paper…this was starting to get creepy.

The note read:

The blueprints have been destroyed. You're too predictable. G.W

KO started to fume…he straight away knew whose initials they were and he scrunched up the paper as small and tight as he could.

KO: Son of a…BITCH!

He throws the piece of paper and chucks the suitcase against the wall and screams with the top of his lungs. This seemed to be all for nothing. Just a game.

Just then, KO's devise started the crackle and Enid started to talk.

ENID: KO, you still there…?

KO: Yeah…yeah, I'm here…

ENID: You okay?

KO: (Almost to tears) Uh. It was a waste of time, Enid. A waste of God damn time. There's nothing here. The blueprints have been destroyed.

ENID: Never mind that. Come up to Elodie's office…I…I found something…

KO: What…? What'd you find…?

ENID: You…need to come up now. Top floor.

KO: (Sighs) Okay. I'm coming.

ENID: Good. (Slight pause) KO, IT'S A TRA-(Cut off)

KO: What, Enid…? (Only static on his devise) Enid? (Nothing) Fuck!

It sounded like Enid was in trouble. He had to be quick. But…what about the room with the traps? KO picked up the now dented suitcase and chucked it across the room into the white corridor…it landed on the floor and the room didn't react, it seemed the traps had been deactivated. That was good enough for KO…as he made a dash to the lift and sure enough, the room was safe. KO pressed the button for the left and it opened straight away…he looked at the options of floors and pressed the button with Elodie engraved above it. KO started to growl as the doors closed…and the lift went up.

…

Climbing up the building was pretty much a breeze for Enid. All those years of training of being a ninja witch certainly paid off. Though the building is a shape of a hand pointing upwards, it didn't really have many features, which the building was practically made of glass with a hint of metal. Running up the building was no different than running normally. Elodie's office was pretty much at the top of the finger tip of the building. Only a few times that Enid had to use her body replacement technique, the art or form of teleportation when a camera spotted her but was quick enough to evade it. Enid was nearing her target…it had only occurred to her that this seemed a little too easy. A building of this structure and what it represented should have more security. Enid figured to enjoy this easy breeze the best she could…as she was sure it'd get harder. In so time at all, she was outside Elodie's window…she quickly peaked through but it was empty. Enid found this odd, as her former friend was normally working hard, now she was head of POINT. Enid shrugged and took this opportunity to climb in…opening the window was easy and Enid slid in.

Elodie's office is what you'd except of the CEO. A beautiful mahogany desk, a marble type sink area and cabinets. Pictures of herself, when she was younger and certificates degrees in all types of fighting. A round glass table that the three legs holding it were shaped like arrows. Enid felt a little sick that the colour scheme around the room was the same as Elodie's clothes when she was younger. A sickly red, pink with a hint of white. Enid didn't have time to take a tour so she went straight to the desk. The desk drawers were unlocked and Enid pulled him out, quickly rummaging through the paper work…though nothing seemed to be useful…she looked in another one…nothing. It seemed like this trip and sneaking about was a waste of time. Then then looked through a third draw…and was surprised to find a picture of her and Elodie when they were younger. This was taken after the tests, here at point when they were in the academy. They were both smiling…as friends.

Enid smiled back at the picture…but was interrupted by a noise. The door was opening. Enid quickly put the picture back and closed all the draws.

Elodie walked in. She was back into her normal POINT uniform: Wearing a blue jacket uniform over who updated hero outfit…but instead of a skirt and showing off her stockings, she was wearing blue business like trousers. She closed the door…but something made her suspicious…even though there was nobody there except for herself. Elodie locked the door and walked straight to her desk.

The desk seemed fine…the window closed. She took a seat and sighed. But something caught her eye. A desk draw had a gap, it was slightly opened. She smiled and opened it…it was the one with a picture of herself and Enid. She picked it up and looked at it fondly.

ELODIE: (Talking to herself) That was a good day, wasn't it? (Laughs) I…I just wanted to beat you so, so badly. I wanted to win, I wanted to be the best. But…it was our friendship that bested me. And even to this day, even now…I have no regrets. You are my friend, Enid…you…you still are. (Puts the picture down) Please…forgive me…

Elodie then stands up and summons her classic bow, making a pink arrow appear on the bow as she pulled it back and fired it at a wall.

The arrow impacted and a scream was heard. Enid then appeared from the wall, using her cloaking technique to disappear but the arrow was in her hand, making her lose concentration and dropping a communication devise. Elodie's bow disappeared, leaving a few sparkles on magic. Enid was impaled to the wall…blood was dripping out from her hand. Enid tried to pull away from the wall but it just made the wound worse.

ELODIE: Just…let the pain settle. It'll go soon.

Enid had tears streaming down her face but her face was contort of anger. Elodie walked closer to Enid but only close enough so Enid couldn't reach her…as the witch ninja lashed out at Elodie.

ELODIE: I'm sorry I did this to you…

ENID: (Calms down but still in pain) No…no, you're not…

ELODIE: Oh, Enid. I am, I really am. But…this is all…(Sighs) Let's just say…I knew you'd be here. Actually, I was told you would.

ENID: What do you mean…? Who…told you…?

ELODIE: It's just…all part of the plan…

ENID: What plan…? (Elodie tries to hold back her sadness but it was hard seeing her friend like this, in pain) WHAT PLAN?

ELODIE: His.

ENID: (Frustrated) God! For fuck sake, WHO?

As if on cue, Enid's walkie talky started too static…until KO's voice started to come through.

KO: Hey, Enid…it's KO. (Nothing but static)

The communication devise buzzed for a few seconds. Elodie picked it up.

ELODIE: Tell him you're fine.

Enid looked at Elodie with murder in mind…but she knew that Elodie was cunning and very, very quick. Enid had no choice but to play along.

KO: Enid, you are…you are there? (Nothing) Enid?

ENID: Yeah…?

KO: Oh. Oh thank God, I thought something happened to you.

ENID: Nope, I'm…all good…

KO: Are you in Elodie's office.

ENID: (Hesitant) Yep. I…I sure am…

KO: Is she there?

Elodie indicates silently to Enid by shaking her head.

ENID: (Hesitant again) No. So…I guess I'll wait for her…

KO: Are you okay, Enid?

ENID: Yeah, I'm fine. Gotta go!

Elodie turned off the talkie and put it on her desk. Elodie just leans on her desk…trying to think of something to say.

ELODIE: I didn't want this…

ENID: (Scoffs) Fuck you…

ELODIE: You don't understand, Enid!

ENID: Then make me understand.

ELODIE: I can't. It's just part of the plan. He knew you and KO would come to this building, whether it was looking for the blueprints or…I dunno, a way to get Fink out. He just…knew.

ENID: What…? I don't…(Breathes heavily)…what is going on?

ELODIE: This is just a game to him. I didn't…want to be a part of it. I just didn't! But…he made me.

ENID: Who, Elodie? God damn it, just tell me.

ELODIE: You'll know soon enough.

ENID: Why won't you tell me now…? What is this all about…?

ELODIE: (Hesitant) Revenge. That is all I can say. Please…please stop asking me questions…

ENID: (Pants harder) I have…an arrow in my hand that is impaled to the wall…OF COURSE I'M GONNA ASK FUCKING QUESTIONS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

ELODIE: I AM, I AM YOUR FRIEND!

ENID: THEN FUCKING TALK TO ME! (Clams down)…Please, Elodie…(Elodie turns away. Enid starts to cry) Elodie…l-look at me…please…(Elodie looks back at Enid. She starts trying to)…I'm…hurt…

ELODIE: (Sobbing) I…I know…

ENID: Then please…t-talk to me…

Elodie tries to compose herself but it was no use as her friend was bleeding and suffering in front of her. The young lady took a deep breath.

ELODIE: Fink…is to suffer, what she did to Anger Manson. Someone close to him wants revenge…but to extend this revenge, he wants KO to suffer as well…and the only way to do that, is to see Fink suffer.

ENID: Wha…? Well, for God sake, why are you not stopping this lunatic?

ELODIE: Because…he'll kill me and he will blow up this building. There are charges to go off, if I fall out of line. I'm quick, Enid…but I'm not quick to escape an explosion. The guards won't let me leave…if I touch them or attack them…then the charges go off. Do you know importance of this building, Enid? This is hero's HQ…without it, we're nothing. The building was abandon on my discursion…why do you think it was easy to infiltrate?

ENID: (Shocked) Shit…

ELODIE: The only people here in these buildings are guards from the JS. But…I cannot lose this building, Enid. I just…cannot. So…I HAVE to play along.

ENID: Who's doing this…?

ELODIE: If I say his name. We die.

ENID: God…damn it!

Elodie then picks up the talkie and hovers it over Enid's mouth.

ELODIE: Bring him up here…

ENID: (Firm) No…

ELODIE: (Sighs) You…need to.

ENID: I said…NO!

ELODIE: THIS IS NOT A GAME! IT'S HIS! NOT OURS! We will die, Enid…

ENID: Maybe that's the way it should be…

ELODIE: And what about KO…?

Enid then slowly bowed her head…she didn't want KO to be killed. So she lifted her head and snatched the talkie out of Elodie's hand. She pressed the button and began to speak.

ENID: KO, you still there…?

KO: Yeah…yeah, I'm here…

ENID: You okay?

KO: (Sobbing) Uh. It was a waste of time, Enid. A waste of God damn time. There's nothing here. The blueprints have been destroyed.

ENID: Never mind that. Come up to Elodie's office…I…I found something…

KO: What…? What'd you find…?

ENID: You…need to come up now. Top floor.

KO: (Sighs) Okay. I'm coming.

ENID: Good. (Slight pause) KO, IT'S A TRAP! (By then Elodie snatches back the talkie) GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!

ELODIE: It's off!

ENID: (Sighs sadly and bows her head) All this…just to get revenge on KO and Fink. They've been through enough. You can put a stop to this…

ELODIE: No…I can't.

With that, Elodie kicks Enid in the head, hard enough to knock her out but not kill her. The witch ninja was out cold. Elodie crushed the talkie in her hands and dropped it on the floor. She then went over to Enid…and pulled the arrow out of the wall…making it disappear. Enid limped but Elodie held onto her and gently laid her on the floor.

ELODIE: I'm…s-sorry…

Elodie stroked her friend's hair and walked over to the desk. She knew KO was coming up. Elodie pressed a button…and a screen appeared holographical in the shape of a square, becoming a monitor.

On the screen…appeared to be some…showers.

…

End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTES: I noticed I kept spelling Warden's name wrong…spelling it as Warren. I'll probably correct these when the stories finished.

This chapter will contain strong language.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, at the JS Prison.

Screaming and confusion could be heard down the corridors. Warden was waiting in the showers. He smiled as he knew who's voice that was screaming. Warden just stood there, enjoying the screams he was hearing. They got louder and louder, until Fink was pushed into the big brick filled room, with only the shower heads and drainage being metal. Fink was pushed so hard that she fell onto the floor. She quickly got up…but the two guards were quicker, grabbing am arm each and dragging her towards Warden.

FINK: The fuck are you doing?

Fink looked in front of her…there was Warren, greeting her with a deadly smile and a camera, facing the showers. The camera seemed to be linked to a monitor, indicating that this was going to be a live feed. Fink looked on with confusion and tried to resist being pulled.

FINK: What is this shit, huh? WHAT IS THIS SHIT?

AN HOUR AGO.

Fink was sitting on her prison bed, just staring at the wall. Her cell door locked. Sometimes the other inmates would bang on her door, trying to intimidate her but she never flinched, she knew she could take them on…but that would be a mistake for the long run. She took a deep breath and looked at the toilet with the broken pipe…a pipe surprisingly big enough for her to fit through. She turned her head slowly to look at the broken pipe, only just concealed by the basic metal toilet. She thought it was weird that no one clocked on, especially when she had random room checks. Just then, the door buzzed, unlocking. Fink didn't move but just stared at the toilet…a possible freedom, but she had to know where it lead to first.

A guard walked in.

GUARD: Get up! You have a visitor!

FINK: (This caught her attention) Who is it? Is it KO?

GUARD: No. Now get up.

FINK: Then who is it?

GUARD: Just stand up or I'll make you stand up!

Fink rolls her eyes and sighs. She reluctantly stands up, and shows out her hands, as she knew the drill and the guard places the heavy handcuffs on her, purposely trying to hurt her in the process but Fink doesn't give him the satisfaction.

FINK: You should at least tell me who's visiting me.

Just then the guard slaps her across the face, almost knocking her down. Fink groaned as the force of the slap jerked her head, making her look down at the floor.

GUARD: Shut up! Now, move!

Fink slowly turned her head and looked at the guard menacingly, the fire was in her eyes…she then jumped over the guard, landing on his shoulders, she grasps on using her legs and tail, before putting her handcuffed hands over his neck and pulled with a strong jerk. The guard started to choke, dropping his gun and his instinct was to try and release the pressure from his neck. Fink tugged even harder…the guard swayed left and right, twisting his body, trying to swing Fink off him but to no avail. The guard then pushed himself backwards, slamming Fink into the wall…the now purple rat whimpered, as this made a dent in the wall but she stayed on him…leaving no slack between the guards neck and handcuffs, in fact she pulled on so tight that the handcuffs were piercing through his skin, a trickle of blood dripped out. Fink went tighter on the guard…the guard gasping the best he could but no air was going into his lungs, he swung his arms, trying to grab Fink, who simple moved if he ever got nearer. The guard was getting weaker…and his eyes were going blood-shot red and his lips slowly turning blue.

The guard collapsed into his knees. Fink knew he was weak enough not to do anything. So she stepped off him…releasing the handcuff binds to the guards neck…the guard took a deep breath, as his life depended on it. Fink then picked up the shotgun, as awkward as it was, wearing the handcuffs, she manged to hold it and point the gun at the guards head…finger on the trigger.

FINK: You fucking slapped me, you son of a bitch!

Fink pumped the shotgun, the guard quickly looked at the woman who was holding onto his fate…and then she pulled the trigger, the guard not getting a chance to react as his head exploded, painting the plain walls red. Fink started to laugh hysterically.

VOICE: Hey. HEY?!

Fink blinked, as the guard was still in front of her and talking to her.

GUARD: Did you hear me with those little ears of yours? MOVE, RIGHT NOW!

Fink was daydreaming. Imagining what she'd do to this arsehole guard that slapped her. She eventually obliged and walked the out the cell, not after the guard pushing her…she bit her lip and tried to stay calm. The guard pushed her again…as she was slow walking. Fink just simply smiled. The guard kept giving her demands of moving…the walk to the visit centre wasn't that far but Fink knew she'd be put in the isolated room. Yet at the same time, she was running through her head who it could be visiting her…

KO was out of the question, since the guard gave her that hint and no way would Tyi be allowed to come in a place like this without KO's supervision.

Warden was certainly out of the question as he'd just appear without warning in her cell.

Enid…? No. Even though they were friends now, it didn't seem plausible for her to come and visit.

Rad…? Fink didn't mind Rad, even though he was an idiot. He'd have no reason coming here. What would they talk about? Stacking shelves…? Boring.

Elodie…? Fink would love to kick her ass right now…even if she did go all out to stop Fink from being executed.

Fink felt sad that Venomous or Boxman weren't around anymore…or the robots for that matter. Fink was close to the isolated visiting cell…and tried one more guess to fathom who it was…but nothing came up.

Another guard, opened the door…and the guard guiding Fink pushed her in the other cell. Fink cursed, as the door slammed shut and the wall lasers activated…coving the whole room. Fink got herself together and then saw who was sitting in front of her. She gasped but wasn't impressed. She quickly recognized the woman in front of her.

The other was looking at her calmly, with a smile…this woman was wearing, a full yellow bodysuit, that pretty much showed off her figure, with long blue high boots, and her hair was short, that curled. She was wearing slick goggles that wrapped around her head…her skin was almost dark green. The strangest feature was that she had a little pong in her head, with a goldfish…in fact, she wasn't human…but a Kappa.

FINK: Dendy…?

DENDY: Hello, Fink.

FINK: What the hell are you doing here?

DENDY: I came to see how you were.

FINK: I'm fine. I'm having a whale of a time, as you can see. Now piss off!

DENDY: Really? Is that how you treat your friends?

FINK: You…are no friend of mine.

DENDY: Whoever's friends with KO are friends with me.

FINK: Doesn't work like that, retard.

DENDY: I see that prison life hasn't changed you.

FINK: (Scoffs) I haven't been here for long, retard!

DENDY: Nor your manners.

FINK: (To the camera) Hey, I want out. I don't want to talk to her!

DENDY: Fink, sit down, let's just talk, okay?

FINK: (Turns and points) I don't want to talk to you. I have nothing to say.

DENDY: That is a shame. (Presses something on her wrist) Because I do.

Just then, Fink span…and her handcuffs got pulled towards the metal table. This almost gave Fink whiplash. The magnetic field holding her down. Fink cursed, a little taken aback by this, even though this had happened before.

FINK: The fuck…?

DENDY: Please, sit down.

FINK: Did…did you do this…? (Trying to pull herself away but obviously can't)

DENDY: (Indicates to sit down) Please.

Fink breathes heavily as trying to move the handcuffs from the table took most of her strength. She shakes her head and frustratingly sits down, feeling defeated. Dendy then pulls out a paper thin laptop. She opens it and turns it on…her opened theme sound was of kids cheering from an audience. Dendy was tapping away, writing something down. She then stops and smiles at Fink. Dendy then shows Fink the devise on her wrist.

DENDY: See this? Well, to answer your question, yes, I made you sit down. You see, I invented it. All of it. Including this walls. (Looks at the walls) Turned out better than I expected.

FINK: You made…all this…?

DENDY: I don't want to take credit for too much, but yes, at least the security side of things.

FINK: Wait. You're…you're a part of this? The JS? You've sunk that low that you joined the JS? How…could you?

DENDY: No, you're wrong. I didn't join the JS. But I did help with their projects. It seemed like a good idea.

FINK: You helped…?

DENDY: I was one of the voters that agreed that the JS would be in charge taking care of villains.

FINK: You mean…kill them.

DENDY: You make it sound bad. They don't just randomly pick off villains. They judge the ones who have murdered. Once you take a life, then you have no reason to live, if we have the proof, of course. Some have remorse afterwards…but why didn't they remorse before they killed their victims, that bit of common sense in their brains to stop them from their cruel actions. Because villains don't, do they, Fink? Just like you, you had no remorse. Oh yes, I know everything you did.

FINK: (Grits her teeth) God damn it, I've been through this a thousand times…that Anger Manson deserved it, he…no, I thought he killed my baby…

DENDY: You thought he did, you…thought! And yet…your child lives.

FINK: Nevertheless-

DENDY: Nevertheless, Fink, actions always have a reaction…and your reaction, is ended up here, where you belong.

FINK: (Chuckles) This place won't hold me for long…

DENDY: I believe it will. For I made the blueprints for this place.

FINK: Did you build it?

DENDY: Well…no, I-

FINK: Then I'll escape. No doubt someone did a botched spot somewhere. I only need to find that spot.

DENDY: Think what you will. (Taps away at her laptop)

Long silent pause.

FINK: So, you and Warden are in on this, are you? And that bitch Elodie. You all huddled up together to make me suffer.

DENDY: The only time Warden wanted my help was with the blueprints to keep villains in and the security around the place. I helped with the voting as well but Elodie passed the bill for the JS, I was merely a backup voter. I am a busy woman.

FINK: (Scoffs) you're not a woman. You're a freak with water in your head.

DENDY: That's just a part of me. And I'm proud of it.

FINK: I'm sure you are…(Dendy carries on typing, this annoys Fink a little) The hell are you writing?

DENDY: Don't you worry about that.

FINK: Well, you're wasting my time…

DENDY: But not mine, oddly enough.

FINK: Shouldn't you be counting your POW cards or something…?

DENDY: I have cover for that. I'm here for my personal gain. An assessment, as it were. I'm going to ask you a few questions…and whether you answer truthfully or not, doesn't entirely matter to me…because you're a villain, that's what I'd expect.

FINK: (Sigh) You did know that me and KO saved the world, right? Twice in fact.

DENDY: And yet the world doesn't know of your second feat.

FINK: Still, we saved the world. I God damn helped!

DENDY: One right doesn't cure a thousand wrongs.

FINK: Oh fuck you, Dendy. You fucking turtle neck bitch! You think you're so perfect, don't you. Well, I got news for you…you aren't!

DENDY: Ahem. Shall we just get started…?

FINK: Yeah. (Chuckles) Why not, eh?

DENDY: Okay, Question 1: How many people have you killed?

FINK: I'm not answering that…

DENDY: Hence why you're guilty. One? Ten? Twenty, maybe…or even more.

FINK: No comment.

DENDY: (Types) Just as I expected. Question 2: Any remorse's on any killings?

FINK: (Clenches her fists) What kind of questions are these?

DENDY: Simple ones.

FINK: What do you expect me to say?

DENDY: I don't expect you to say anything. I just want to know what KO see's in you!

FINK: What…?

DENDY: Uh, I'll just write…"No".

FINK: Wait a second…

DENDY: Question 3-

FINK: This isn't about a stupid questionnaire…

DENDY: When did you and KO first team up-

FINK: This is about me and-

DENDY: (Stands up) -AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?!

Fink leaned back, not expecting Dendy to lose her temper like that. Dendy had anger in her eyes…she was panting heavily, trying to control her anger. If anything, it felt good to let that frustration out. Dendy adjusted her googles and sat back down, a little calmer. Fink laughed slightly.

FINK: I should've known. You're not here for personal gain…

DENDY: No…

FINK: You wanna know why KO loved me instead of you…

DENDY: I was his best friend when we were younger. We did everything together. I…I did everything right to…to be his friend. And then there was you…a little rat devil who did nothing but torment him. You bullied him. I…I just don't understand…

FINK: That is my remorse…what I did to him.

DENDY: But still…why? Why you? Of all the people, why YOU?

FINK: Because I had feelings for him.

DENDY: So did I!

FINK: But you never showed your feelings towards him, did you…?

DENDY: I…I was young and didn't understand…

FINK: So was I, I was young too… But I understood what love was…and I had to wait 11 years to tell him, all because of something stupid I did! I loved him for who he was…a gentle, kind, heroic, strong…forgiving person…who I never thought I'd have in my life. And I got him…because he loved me to.

DENDY: (Sniffs) It should've been me…

FINK: That's not my fault, Kappa. (Wide grin) Do you wanna know what it's like riding his cock?

DENDY: Shut up! I don't want to hear this!

FINK: It's soooo big, oh God he penetrates me soooo good, oooh and the way he makes me cum…

DENDY: I said, shut up!

FINK: He fucks me till I'm weak at the knees….his balls banging against my pussy! Filling me with his cum and I scream the house down.

DENDY: SHUT UP!

FINK: I'm getting wet just think about his big, juicy cock right now…something you'll never get!

DENDY: I SAID, SHUT UP!

Dendy stands up again, and slaps Fink across the face, if it weren't for the handcuffs stuck to the table, the purple rat would've fallen over. Dendy pants angrily…while Fink just chuckles to herself. Dendy slaps her again…this being enough to stop her from laughing. Dendy then starts putting her laptop away.

DENDY: You're gonna rot in here.

FINK: No I won't.

DENDY: Yes you will, I'll make sure of it. Then what are you gonna do? Huh? While you're stuck in here…I'll go and see KO and pick up the pieces and your son won't remember you…(Fink tried to lash at Dendy but couldn't, this just frustrated her more). I'll be what you'll never be…a good person. That's what he needs right now…a good person. (Ready to leave) Enjoy your life in here, Fink.

Dendy was about to leave…but then Fink laughed again. Annoyingly, Dendy wanted to know why.

FINK: You…? A good person? That's rich.

DENDY: Wha…what do you mean? I AM a good person. I always have been to KO. Always!

FINK: I know what you did to him…he's told me

DENDY: What…? (Shakes her head) God, you're just a horrible piece of work!

FINK: TKO…? Remember?!

DENDY: Wha…what about…TKO?

FINK: You wanted to know what made TKO tick, didn't you?

DENDY: I…those were just…tests…I needed to know-

FINK: What pissed him off, right?

DENDY: I…

FINK: I'll tell you what pissed him off…it was you. You tried to make him feel bad.

DENDY: No, no I-

FINK: You think I tormented him? Mine was jealously. You bullied him just so you could get results in your stupid experiments. You didn't care what was going through his mind. You bullied him, you tormented him and you pushed him as far as you would allow, until he got angry. You hurt him…is that what friends do? What friend hurts someone just so they can test experiments on them for their gain, for their conclusions? For their results! No…because you wasn't a friend to him…you were just selfish bully. You didn't care about his feelings. (Dendy starts to cry) It's true, isn't it? You…didn't care!

DENDY: I…I did care for him! (Wipes her tears) You done a lot worse than me!

FINK: Yes…but good guys don't treat their friends like that, do they? So, you see, Dendy…you aren't a good person.

A long silence.

DENDY: (Composes herself) Well…I better make amends then, shouldn't I. When the time is right…when he stops thinking of you, that's when I'll enter his life again.

FINK: That'll never happen.

DENDY: We'll see.

With that, Dendy leaves. Fink wanted to punch the table but couldn't with her restraints. After a few seconds though, the restraints were released from the magnetic force. Fink just sat there…knowing that the smart kappa and released her. A guard came in and took her away.

A few moments later, Fink had her handcuffs taken off and then pushed back into her cell…she was used to this by now, even the sound of the door slamming no longer flinched her. She just sat on the bed…

Now was the time to check for her escape.

Being very careful, Fink moved the toilet…if it came about that the heavy metal toilet was making too much noise, she would jump into bed and give it five minutes to carry on moving it again, just in case if anybody heard her. Though her strength was strong enough to move the toilet in one sitting.

After this chore, she would check the pipes, using her strong claws to dig around it so she could manovur, with her strength this didn't take long. She didn't mind pipes and was surprised to know that her pipes that lead to her cell were just about big enough for her to fit around and move. While shovelling through shit, her amazing hearing could hear that she wasn't far from the exit…however, the exit was miles away that it lead to the outside that was roughly the length of 6 maybe 7 football pitches. The smell of shit was nothing as she was used to it and she used to love sewers and pipes when she was younger…and even though, she could make her escape here and now…she couldn't, there were guards surrounding, not only the prison but yards and metres far out from the actual prison. She checked this before and cursed that they had guards, even a mile away from the actual prison complex. For now, she wanted to check their routine…this could be take days. She grumbled that Warden was right, despite her powers and being back from the dead numerous of times…one bullet could kill her…she really had to plan the escape. Well, she can crawl through a pipe…but the guards were the problem now. She assessed the guards, checking on their walks, handovers and who she would deem to be the weakest and strongest…it'd take time…but she didn't want to screw this up. Also, she couldn't observe for long as guards may check her cell…it was a frustration that almost got to her…but she remembered what KO taught her.

KO: Patience is the key. If you trust in patience, then patience would will trust you.

Fink took that in mind…and patience was certainly helping her now.

A few minutes later, she could crawl back to her cell and move the toilet back into place. The only problem was her overalls smelt terrible…but that was easy to replace.

Fink would quickly strip naked and go to the her toilet where she had spare clothing in the ballcock of the toilet…clothes that she would nick during the day and hide them in the basin of the toilet and throw the old ones across the cell block. Despite the security, she was surprised how she got away with that. But…the guards were clocking on to these stinking clothes that appeared from nowhere. Fink knew that tomorrow or maybe a few days that she will try and escape.

After getting changed…she lied on the bed. A tear would flow down her face…the reality still was that KO wasn't with her…but soon, that'll change. Very soon.

Some of the guards would walk by and smell something odd…it never occurred that it came from Fink's cell, since she'd chuck away the prisoners clothes.

…

An hour later, there was a bang on her cell door. For once this startled Fink, sitting up straight away. Two guards entered the room.

GUARD 1: The Warden wants to see you.

FINK: Now?

GUARD 2: Yes, now, get up!

FINK: its night time…

GUARD 1: No excuses.

FINK: No, wait…you can't do this!

GUARD 2: Under the Warden's request, yes we can!

The two guards grab Fink, who tried to put up a fight…but these guys were quick. Fink starts lashing and screaming.

GUARD 1: Phew-wee, she stinks, man…

GUARD 2: Looks like this little rat needs a shower! Clean that shit smell off her.

FINK: LET ME GO!

The guards don't respond to her, except make snide comments about her. Fink carries on screaming all the way to the showers and even cursing.

Fink tried her best to hold back, it was if the guards had learnt her moves or outburst…they entered the showers and Fink was pushed into the big brick filled room, with only the shower heads and drainage being metal. Fink was pushed so hard that she fell onto the floor. She quickly got up…but the two guards were quicker, grabbing am arm each and dragging her.

FINK: The fuck are you doing?

Fink looked in front of her…there was Warden, greeting her with a deadly smile and a camera, facing the showers. The camera seemed to be linked to a monitor, indicating that this was going to be a live feed. Fink looked on with confusion and tried to resist being pulled.

FINK: What is this shit, huh? WHAT IS THIS SHIT?

Warden just straightened his cuffs out.

WARDEN: You…my dirty rat, are gonna put on a little show. And I reckon you're number one fan will be watching…

…

NOTES: End of Chapter.

I know the Dendy scene seemed pointless, but people were asking why Dendy isn't in the series, the truth is I didn't really need her, or how she could be relevant in the story…well, I got her in, she won't be back…however, it could be…foreboding, who knows…


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter will contain very strong language and distressing scenes that some may get offended.

Chapter 8

KO had reached his destination, the highest level in the POINT building: Elodie's office. The lift would ring out an old fashioned ding and the lift doors opened. KO stepped out cautiously…the room was empty, nothing but a desk with a few pictures of Elodie through the past. The desk, however, seemed to be projecting a holographical screen, in the shape of a square…it had the word "live" in the corner of the floating screen…but all that was on the screen was a shower, wide enough to watch someone have one. KO quickly ignored this, as something else caught his eye…he almost screamed.

KO: ENID?!

KO had spotted her ninja witch friend, slumped against the wall, with blood seeping out of her hand. He quickly ran to her, going to her aid…was she dead? KO called her name out a few times…Enid's face was red, what looked like a impact mark across her face and a hole in her hand. KO gently tucked his hand under her head and pulled her up.

KO: Enid…? Oh God, Enid…? (Shakes her a little) ENID?

Enid didn't respond and KO's first instinct was to check for a pulse. He gently pushed two fingers against the side of her neck and was relieved to feel a pulse, if a little faint. KO wasn't sure what to do…this mission was over and quickly figured it was time to abort the mission and get his friend out of here.

VOICE: She's still alive…

KO quickly turned around to where the voice came from, since it startled him…and walking up the room was Elodie.

ELODIE: Its ok, KO. She's fine. She'll live...at least for now.

KO: You…?

ELODIE: Yes, me. You wouldn't have expected anyone else here, would you?

KO couldn't believe that he didn't spot Elodie before, he wondered if she somehow blended into the walls or was just good at hiding…but that didn't matter…his head was full of confusion and questions.

KO: (Indicating towards Enid, pointing) You…did this to her…?

ELODIE: I…I didn't want to, KO. Believe me…I didn't want to hurt her…

KO: But you did hurt her? Look at her!

ELODIE: I know…

KO: Somehow I don't think you do.

ELODIE: If I wanted her dead, I would've done so.

KO: You still hurt her though…

ELODIE: Yes, I know…but I only knocked her out. I would never do anything worse on her…

KO: You already have!

ELODIE: You don't understand…

KO: She loves you…

ELODIE: As do I to her…

KO: No. You don't!

ELODIE: You…you don't understand…

KO: What's there to understand? You hurt your friend and not to mention you're part of the JS, who are corrupted. And I thought you got rid of corruption when you took over.

ELODIE: I…I did…

KO: No…because I'm looking at corruption right now!

Elodie walks over to her desk, while KO was piling on the anger ready to attack Elodie at any moment.

ELODIE: This…isn't about me…(KO gently lets Enid lie and then stands up)…it's all planned. All of this…

KO: I don't care what you say anymore. You're a part of the JS. You've hurt your friend, you support the imprisonment of Fink, my girlfriend…and you support corruption.

ELODIE: I swear, KO, I swear this is out of my hands! I'm…not myself…

KO: (Ignores Elodie) You're gonna pay for what you did! I thought you were my friend…

ELODIE: I am…

KO: Not anymore…

Just then, KO runs at Elodie, with his fists glowing purple, ready to punch Elodie. He jumped on the desk, walking through and disorienting the holographic screen…but Elodie made her bow appear, but held on to it like a bat and what seemed like slow motion, she whacked KO across the face…he wasn't quick enough to dodge her move and fell over backwards on the desk, slamming hard and rolling off it. Elodie kept calm but wasn't enjoying what was happening. KO was on the floor but Elodie kicked him in the stomach, pushing him a few feet away from the desk. KO groaned…and Elodie pulled back on the bow, producing two blue arrows that looked like they were on fire. KO held his stomach and pushed himself up…but his heart skipped a beat when he saw Elodie pointing two arrows at him…his life in her hands.

Although he was full of rage, he raised a hand to signify he gave up…but Elodie ignored this plea and shot the two arrows at him.

KO: NOO! WAIT!

KO closed his eyes, ready for the impact of pain…but the arrows swerved around him, each arrow locked onto his wrists, wrapping around him and pulled his hands behind his back and then locking together, as if they were hand cuffs. The young lad then fell to his knees, a little surprised he wasn't dead. He tried to break out of his new restricted position but it was no use. Elodie then made her bow disappear.

ELODIE: I'm not going to kill you, KO.

KO: What…what is going on…?

ELODIE: Again, I'm sorry, KO. Like I said, I'm…not myself…ever since I met Warden, he…(Sighs and looks at a clock on the wall)…it will be explained. Just…watch the monitor.

KO: This isn't making any sense, Elodie. Just…TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!

ELODIE: Just watch the monitor…

KO huffed and puff, he tried to sneakily get out of his cuffs but it wasn't working…his hands were binded tightly. He then looked at the screen…but nothing was going on, except the screen was still showing a shower.

KO: There's nothing happening. What is-

Suddenly he stopped talking as he saw Fink, who was naked, except just some white panties, pushed against the shower wall by what looked like one of those prison guards. KO was shocked at what he was seeing. Fink screamed in distraught…as a guard was handcuffing her hands over the shower head, making her almost hang, since the shower head was higher…her back towards the camera where the live feed was coming from.

KO: Wha-…what the fuck? Fink? FINK?

FINK (On Screen): K-KO…?

GUARD (On screen): Shut up!

The guard slaps really hard, making Fink almost cry and groan from the sharp slapping pain.

KO: DON'T TOUNCH HER!

The guard just turns around and smiles, walking off screen…leaving Fink helpless.

KO: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! LET HER GO! YOU…YOU FUCKS!

Within seconds, Warden walks into view.

…

Moments before.

The guards don't respond to her, except make snide comments about her. Fink carries on screaming all the way to the showers and even cursing.

Fink tried her best to hold back, it was if the guards had learnt her moves or outburst…they entered the showers and Fink was pushed into the big brick filled room, with only the shower heads and drainage being metal. Fink was pushed so hard that she fell onto the floor. She quickly got up…but the two guards were quicker, grabbing am arm each and dragging her.

FINK: The fuck are you doing?

Fink looked in front of her…there was Warden, greeting her with a deadly smile and a camera, facing the showers. The camera seemed to be linked to a monitor, indicating that this was going to be a live feed. Fink looked on with confusion and tried to resist being pulled.

FINK: What is this shit, huh? WHAT IS THIS SHIT?

Warden just straightened his cuffs out.

WARDEN: You…my dirty rat, are gonna put on a little show. And I reckon you're number one fan will be watching…(Fink tried to pull away from the guards but it was no use) You're going to take your uniform off…and put on a show.

FINK: What…?

WARDEN: I believe you heard me. After all, you rats have great hearing.

FINK: You…want me to take my uniform off. Go naked…in front of the camera…?

WARDEN: Ah, so you heard me then.

FINK: Fuck you, you sick pervert!

WARDEN: You will strip!

FINK: I won't do anything of the sort, you sicko! Fuck you.

WARDEN: (Sighs) Last chance, Ms Fink. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And since you're a villain, it wouldn't surprise me in the least that you'd pick the hard way. So…pick the easy way…and STRIP!

FINK: Why are you doing this…?

WARDEN: Take off your clothes and you'll find out!

FINK: (Sniffs) No. No I won't do it. You sick, sick bastard!

WARDEN: (Sighs again) Very well. The hard way it is then. No surprises there.

Warden then walks up to Fink, who just scoffs back at him…and then punches her in the stomach. The force of the punch, knocking the wind out of her…she gasps.

WARDEN: Oh. Not enough for you, is it?

Warden punches her again, this time a lot harder…again Fink struggled to breath as it seemed all the air was out of her. Warden nodded to the guards, signalling to let go of her…they did and she fell onto her knees, holding on to her stomach tightly. Fink started groaning and began coughing. Warden stood above her.

WARDEN: Why do you villains always pick the hard way option? Why can't you just make it easier on yourself? (Fink keeps coughing) Now, I'll ask you one more time. Take your clothes off!

FINK: (Still in pain and coughs) N-No…(Coughs)…I…I won't…

WARDEN: Hmm. I will admit that I'm not disappointed with your response. (Warden looks at the guards) Strip her!

The guards nod and pick up Fink.

FINK: No! NO! NOOO!

One of the guards puts his arm around Fink's neck from behind and holding her hands behind her back as well. A second guard approaches Fink but she managed to thrust herself up and kick the second guard in the face. A third attempts to try and grab her feet but she keeps lashing and kicking, making it harder for the third guard to grab her feet. Fink then quickly elbows the first guard holding her, in the face, knocking him backwards and letting go of her. Fink then spins and uses her tail to grab the third guard, wrapping her tail around his leg and pull him off his feet…the first guard holding his now bleeding nose, as Fink throws another punch, knocking him to the ground. Then Fink, with all her strength, swings the third guard, still using her tail, into the wall, slamming him hard. The second guard was just about to get up…and Fink acknowledged this and was about to go into turbo form…her hands glowing purple, as were her eyes…then, pain surrounded her whole body, an uncomfortable of spasms coursing through her. She yelped but no other sound came out, as she was frozen on the stop…blue static going through her…she turned her head slightly and noticed Warden pointing something at her…a taser. She looked down seeing two sharp spikes piercing her shoulder. The pain was unbearable…as Warden kept his finger on the trigger. Eventually, Fink couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed on the ground…her body started to violently shake and thrust…and soon, managed to scream out loud. Warden stepped closer to her…every inch of volt that was traveling through her body was making her weak…

Fink was nothing but spasms now, gasping for the pain to stop. After a mean spirited chuckle, Warden took his finger off the trigger…with Fink still shaking and almost jolting. Fink was incapacitated…and wasn't going to move nor get up anytime soon.

Warden then yanked the volt spikes out of Fink's skin…just a small trickle of blood, soaking through her uniform. Warden felt lazy and didn't bother reloading the taser and chucked it on the floor. Instead he walked up to the guard that had Fink in a back head lock and pointed his gun at the face blood soaked man…

GUARD 1: S-Sir…?

WARDEN: Waste of space!

No hesitation, as Warden shot the guard in the face…the force making the back of the guards head explode, as the bullet went through.

The third guard was just slowly recovering, as he pulled his face away from the dented wall…he was then shot in the back of the head…as exploding splashes of blood spread over Warden's face…but he didn't flinch. The third guards body, flopped and limped like a rag doll, across the floor.

Warden then pointed the gun at the second guard, who had his hands up.

WARDEN: Listen to my words. Hear my words! Strip her now and hand cuff her to the shower head.

GUARD 2: (Dumbfounded) Y-Yes, sir…I…u-understand…

WARDEN: I had a feeling you would. People always listen to me, eventually.

The only remaining guard left in this situation, started to rip her overall uniform off…Fink was still in a state of shock and could do nothing to stop the guard from stripping her. The guard chucked the torn away overall and then ripped off her bra…exposing her breasts. The guard was slightly getting aroused by this, even in his mind he thought this was all wrong…but it was under Warden's commands. The guard picked Fink up…and Warden went over to the camera.

WARDEN: I believe it's time for the live link.

Warden pressed the button and the camera had a red light on it. Suddenly Fink was pushed against the shower wall by the guard. Fink screamed in distraught, slowly coming around…as a guard was handcuffing her hands over the shower head, making her almost hang, since the shower head was higher…her back was now towards the camera where it was sending a live feed to somewhere

KO (Voice from the other feed): Wha-…what the fuck? Fink? FINK?

Fink could hear KO's voice coming from somewhere. At first, she thought it was in her head but turned her head slightly to where the voice might be coming from.

FINK: K-KO…?

GUARD: Shut up!

The guard slaps really hard, making Fink almost cry and groan from the sharp slapping pain.

KO (Voice from the other feed): DON'T TOUNCH HER!

The guard just turns around and smiles at the camera…leaving Fink helpless.

KO (Voice from the other feed): WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! LET HER GO! YOU…YOU FUCKS!

Warden plays with his tie, straitening it up and then slowly walks into the camera's view…standing in front of the naked Fink. The link was live and KO watched it from POINT.

WARDEN: (At the camera) Hello, KO.

…

End of Chapter.

I know this chapter (And the last) was going back and forward but I wanted to give a prospective from KO and Fink's (sort of) point of view. You know, things happening at the same time. It may seem confusing but the next chapter will be the present. Which…by the way…is gonna be a hard read what I've got coming up…but then again, if you've reached it this far with my stories with this cool couple, then it shouldn't surprise you.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTES: I'm doing another chapter, since I wanted to get this one out the way while I thought of it.

As usual, this chapter will contain very, very strong language, violence and distressing scene of rape. (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

Another note: Remember KO can see what's going on from POINT but Fink can only hear him.

Chapter 9

WARDEN: I believe it's time for the live link.

Warden pressed the button and the camera had a red light on it. Suddenly Fink was pushed against the shower wall by the guard. Fink screamed in distraught, slowly coming around…as a guard was handcuffing her hands over the shower head, making her almost hang, since the shower head was higher…her back was now towards the camera where it was sending a live feed to somewhere

KO (Voice from the other feed): Wha-…what the fuck? Fink? FINK?

Fink could hear KO's voice coming from somewhere. At first, she thought it was in her head but turned her head slightly too where the voice might be coming from.

FINK: K-KO…?

GUARD: Shut up!

The guard slaps really hard, making Fink almost cry and groan from the sharp slapping pain.

KO (Voice from the other feed): DON'T TOUCH HER!

The guard just turns around and smiles at the camera…leaving Fink helpless.

KO (Voice from the other feed): WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! LET HER GO! YOU…YOU FUCKS!

Warden plays with his tie, straitening it up and then slowly walks into the camera's view…standing in front of the naked Fink. The link was live and KO watched it from POINT.

WARDEN: (At the camera) Hello, KO. Now, you can see me but I can't see you...but I'm willing to bet that you're on your knees tied up. Yes, I'm sure you are. I bet I can guess what kind of a mood you're in. Angry, confused, puzzled…maybe a little worried. Right now, you're feeling…angry, am I correct!

KO (Voice): YOU SON OF A BITCH, WARDEN! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…I'LL…I'LL-

WARDEN: You'll do what, KO? Kill me? (Chuckles) I'm afraid you'll do nothing of the sort…mainly because you won't get the chance to.

KO (Voice): FINK…? FINK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GET OUT OF THERE!

Fink was still too weak to try and escape but tried to pull away from the shower head anyway but it was no use.

FINK: I…I can't…

KO (Voice): Yes, yes you can!

FINK: I…c-can't…

WARDEN: She can't, KO. That's a shame.

KO (Voice): Why are you doing this to her…?

WARDEN: Ah, and now we get to the point. I like that. Very well, I'll explain. (Warden then goes over to Fink and pulls her hair back) You better listen carefully, you whore!

He then slams her head into the wall…but not hard enough to knock her out. Fink groans in pain.

KO (Voice): DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!

WARDEN: Oh, I'll be doing a lot more than just "touching" her. Oh yes. Now, before I explain the reasons of this situation to you, I want you to answer my simple question.

KO (Voice): I'm not answering to the likes of you. I'm not answering your questions…y-you prick!

WARDEN: I insist you should…

KO (Voice): Go to FUCKING HELL!

WARDEN: (Sighs) Like that, is it? Very well. (Takes off his belt and holds it like a whip) No second chances, KO. I will now hurt her!

Warden then uses his belt and whips Fink over her back, the sound of snapping lash, hitting her flesh. Fink screamed out loudly.

KO (Voice): STOP IT!

Warden whips Fink again across her back. Fink jolts at the sharp pain…it felt like her back was ripping.

KO (Voice): PLEASE, STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!

WARDEN: Why? I'm rather enjoying this. Whipping this whore's back and hearing her scream…oh yes, her screams are like music to my ears!

Warden whips Fink a few more times, while KO's voice was cackling through desperation. KO kept screaming through the camera feed. Warden took one last heavy whip across Fink's back…and this impact finally broke her skin, as a line of blood was slowly trickling down her silk light purple fur. Fink was crying at his point…the pain was unbearable and starting to sting…she limp as she hung from the shower head…her cuffed hands almost becoming dead, and the only things keeping her up right. Warden panted, happy with the work he did on Fink.

KO (Voice): (Crying) S-Stop it…

WARDEN: Well, now, KO…will you answer my simple question or shall I whip her pretty whore face!

KO (Voice): Please, no…d-don't! I'll…I'll answer your question…don't hurt her anymore…

WARDEN: She's a whore, she can take it!

KO (Voice): Bastard!

Fink managed to get enough strength to stop hanging from the shower head and stand on her feet.

FINK: (Teary-eyed) I…I can t-take it, KO…I…c-can take it…

WARDEN: See, KO…she can take it.

KO (Voice): Just ask me the fucking question…

WARDEN: Yes! (Straightens his tie) Like I said, my question is very simple, KO. And it's this…what do you see in this rat?

KO (Voice): What…?

WARDEN: My God, people don't seem to understand me. (Sighs) I asked, what do you SEE in this rat?

There was a pause of hesitation, while Warden waited for KO to answer. Fink turned her head and looked towards the camera…seconds later, KO's voice was heard once again.

KO (Voice): Everything. I see everything in her. She's beautiful, thoughtful, a loving mother, kind, caring…and she's willing to others first before herself. She's brave, she's an amazing fighter, she's strong…and with all the crap that we've gone through, she's still stuck by my side. She's my everything and we were destined to be together, forever and always. I would die for her…and yet, I can't live without her. I love her. I love you, Fink, my sweetheart…

FINK: (Sobs happily) I…I love you to, KO…

The exchange of their love was short lived as Warden started to chuckle…his laughter got louder and louder.

KO (Voice): Right, I've answered your question and you got my truthful answer. Now…LET HER GO!

WARDEN: No, I won't.

KO (Voice): For…FUCK SAKE! WHY ARE YOU TORTURING HER?

WARDEN: Torturing…? (Scoffs) You think this is torturing? Oh no…oh no, no, no, no! This isn't torturing. You know nothing of it…at least not yet! You say Ms Fink here is thoughtful and…kind? HA! She's far from that…she's a villain. Always was, always will be. She is nothing but SCUM! YOU THINK SHE IS LOVING? NO! NO SHE ISN'T? SHE IS EVIL! SHE IS A BAD GUY! SHE HURTS PEOPLE…SHE'S HURT THOSE WHO HAVE HAD FAMILIES! SHE HAS KILLED LOVED ONES AND WITH NO FUCKING REMORSE! (Points at Fink) SHE DESERVES THIS! THIS PUNISHMENT IS ONLY THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG!

FINK: I'M DOING MY JUSTICE!

WARDEN: (Turns to look at Fink angrily) I beg your pardon!?

FINK: I said, I'm doing my justice, right fucking now! But you don't understand…you just look at me and only see evil…well what I did was in the past! I'm over the shit now! I SAVED THIS FUCKING PLANET! And my thanks is stuck in here with your sick games, you twisted fuck. And besides…those people I killed…didn't matter…

WARDEN: (Taken aback, lost for words) D-Did…didn't m-matter…?

FINK: Yeah. They didn't matter. You think I was evil…well, one guy deserved it. He was scum, since you like using that word.

WARDEN: I think you should watch what you say…

FINK: Why…? What do you care?

Warden then storms towards Fink and again pulls her hair back, she gasps. KO screamed through the feed, telling Warden to stop…but the old man ignores KO's plea.

WARDEN: Since I know who you're talking about…I dare you to say his name!

FINK: (Grits her teeth) Fuck his name!

WARDEN: (Shakes Fink violently) SAY HIS NAME!

FINK: (Struggles as Warden grips and pulls tighter) Uck…A-Anger Manson…

WARDEN: Do you want to know, who he was to me, huh? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT? The man you killed…he…he was my…younger BROTHER!

Fink's face dropped and tried to look at Warden into his eyes.

FINK: W-What…?

WARDEN: You killed my brother…in cold blood. Why haven't I got the same surname, I believe you're asking, in that minds of yours…? Well, the simple solution was to change it.

KO (Voice): Wait a minute…so this is what this has been all about. You…you just wanted to…get revenge on Fink…all this time.

FINK: (To Warden) Well…your brother died in agony…my claws sunk into his eyes…and I made sure it hurt. He fucking deserved it…and he cried like a little baby…it wouldn't surprise me if he pissed himself!

Just then, Warden pulled out his gun and shot Fink in the leg, she screamed as the bullet ripped through her flesh like a hot knife going through butter. Warden walked away, as Fink was hanging from the shower head. KO could be heard screaming through the feed as well. Warden seemed to be hyperventilating and rubbed his mouth…the over power of anger mixing in with his uncontrollable emotions. A normally calm headed person…Warden was losing grips with reality…he breathed heavily. Fink let out another scream and clenched her teeth…as the blood tickled down her leg…making a small pool around her feet…then it flowed to the small drain. The second guard, that hand cuffed Fink, walked up to Warden, trying to reassure him.

GUARD 2: Sir, you gotta-

The guard was interrupted with a bullet to the head, pushing him back and falling quickly to the ground dead. Warden huffed and grunted as he shot more bullets at the already dead guard, letting out his frustration through the gun…his body flinching at each impact. Fink tried to control her pain but it was hard…

KO (Voice): WHAT'S GOING ON?

Warden had killed the guard off camera…but then went into view as he pointed the gun to Fink's head, pushing it against her.

KO (Voice): NO, PLEASE! DON'T FUCKING DO IT! PLEASE, NOOO!

Warden pulled the trigger…

*CLICK*

Warden frowned and pulled the trigger again…but again it does did the same click sound. Then he vigorously kept pulling the trigger but just a patterned of clicking sounds came from the gun. It was empty. Fink had her eyes closed, flinching at each sound. Warden looked at his gun…and then chucked it against the wall, the wall getting more of the damaged than the gun as it left an imprint crack and then dropped on the floor. Fink sighed with somewhat relief. Warden just stared at the light purple rat (*This is explained from the last story why she's light purple*)…and looked up and down of her naked, back bloody body…she was a fine figure, even with the cuts on her back…the blood dripping down her hour-glass figure was starting to arouse Warden…he started to chuckle as he could feel growth in his trousers.

WARDEN: I must say…it's been a while since I've been aroused.

KO (Voice): JUST LET HER GO!

WARDEN: (To the camera) No. I'm gonna make sure she suffers, like she did to my brother…and that's to commit what my plan was. (Starts to take his trousers off. A bulge in his underwear) I'm gonna fuck this rat…and then…I will make her see you die. You see, KO, there are explosives in that POINT building…and with the power of my mind, I will order Miss Elodie to set the explosives off…because, you see…I've been manipulating Miss Elodie from the moment I met her…I controlled her thoughts and action to pass the bill of the JS. Because…like my brother, we have the same power. We control minds to make people do…anything.

KO (Voice): No…

WARDEN: Don't you get it? I planted the idea into your head to break this bitch out…I planted the idea in that purple haired girl at the plaza about the blueprints…I planted the idea to that stupid kappa to make the plans for this prison. I controlled the people to build this place. Yes, my intention were to get all villains be executed or put away…but no one was more important to get Fink here…and I had POINT and the POW industry to help me pass the bill! (Chuckles) And I know…you are blaming Elodie for this, aren't you? She was nothing but a pawn under my power.

KO (Voice): God, no…j-just…p-please…don't-

WARDEN: (Takes his underwear off) Watch me fuck your rat…and then when I'm inside her, I'll make her watch you die! That will be her suffering, which will be the same pain she put onto my brother…and more importantly…once I'm done with her, I'll keep her alive, knowing she has lost you…and that she has to live with the fact that you are DEAD!

FINK: FUCK YOU!

WARDEN: (To Fink) Soon, my sweet.

KO (Voice): YOU…FUCKING MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT A GOOD GUY! YOU'RE A FUCKING EVIL CUNT!

WARDEN: No. I am a hero! A hero that will be treated like a God.

KO (Voice): You're nothing! YOU'RE NOTHING!

WARDEN: (Smirks) Now…watch me, KO. Watch…

Warden was fully erected. Fink noticed this and tried to use all her strength to escape…she tried to turn turbo but the pain all over her body was making her lose concentration. Warden grabbed hold of her neck, tightly and teased her pussy with his cock.

WARDEN: You will enjoy this!

FINK: (Gritted teeth) Like hell I will!

KO (Voice): STOP IT! STOP! RRAAAGHHRRRR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Warden used KO's screaming plea's as a sign to insert inside Fink…he pushed his cock in roughly…Fink closed her eyes, the sensation was horrible…as Warden was fully in. But Fink opened her eyes…it was strange that she couldn't even get a whimper. She started to smile oddly.

FINK: Is it in yet, Mr. small dick!

Warden slapped her face…but Fink just smiled and then started to laugh. Warden thrusted a few times but Fink wasn't reacting. KO was still screaming through the feed. Warden was getting frustrated that Fink wasn't moaning. Even with a violent thrust, the light purple rat still didn't feel anything.

FINK: Limp dick! Are you even sure it's in, Mr. small dick prick!

Warden starts to squeeze the rat's neck and then fondled her breasts…Fink winched a little but never gave Warden the satisfaction. Warden started to pump away…but Fink kept quiet and sniggering the odd time.

WARDEN: You won't be laughing when I cum inside you, you whore!

FINK: News flash, Warden. This isn't the first time I've been raped…

WARDEN: (Chuckles and whispers in her ear) Why doesn't that surprise me, you whor-AACCKKKK!

Just then, Wardens chest burst open, with what looked like a spear coming through him. Fink started to giggle. Warden couldn't speak…his words were nothing but gasps and trouble breathing…he looked down…to see it was Fink's tail that had impaled him from the back and oblivious bursting out his front…blood was spurting out of him.

Fink pulled her tail, sucking back into Warden's body…and then she ripped through more flesh and wrapped her tail around his spine.

FINK: Now, get off ME!

She yanked on his spine and he was pulled away from her naked body and chucked against the wall. This amount of pressure on her shot leg was stressful and painful. She whimpered in pain…and breathed hard. Almost making her limp and hang.

KO (Voice): Oh. Holy shit…Fink? FINK? (Fink pulled herself up, using the showers head as leverage) Oh my God, FINK?

FINK: I'm…I'm okay…I just…n-need to get my strength…b-back…

Warden was gagging and finding hard to breath…as he was now surrounded by a pool of blood. As he gagged and coughed, he spat out blood, dripping from his mouth. His hands being useless to stop the overflowing blood…his back going numb and couldn't move except for a few flinches.

Fink took a deep breath…and then pulled down the shower head…she screamed as the shower head was starting to bend…the metal pipe, spitting out water. Fink then screamed once again to finally rip the shower head off from the wall and breaking herself free…even though the cuffs were still on her. The water pouring out like a fountain, drenching the floor but seeping into the drains. Fink fell backwards and was completely soaked, with the blood rinsing off her.

FINK: (A little weak) Oh. KO…w-where are you…?

KO (Voice): I'm at POINT with Elodie and Enid...

FINK: (Groans) Elodie…? That bitch…?

KO (Voice): Listen, Fink. Is Warden dead?

Fink sighs and turns around onto her front…her back and leg killing her but she managed to do so, hissing through the pain. Warden was still alive but his live was slowly fading him…as his face was pale from the loss of blood.

FINK: Jesus…he's still alive…

ELODIE (Voice): I…I can't stop myself, KO…he's…h-he's in my head…

KO (Voice): Oh God! Fink, you have to stop him! You have to kill him! He's controlling Elodie!

FINK: What? (Looks back at Warden. He was mouthing something)

Warden was spassing out, his body getting weaker and weaker…as he just stared up at the brick wall ceiling.

WARDEN: (Whispering) Press the switch…(Coughs) P-Press…the…sw-switch…

FINK: Oh shit!

Fink tried to move quick, as she pushed herself up but the pain had arisen in her bullet wound leg and she screamed, falling over…but she had to push that aside and let the adrenaline take over…she crawled towards Warden…as she could hear his command. Fink was off screen by this time so KO could no longer see her.

Fink crawled over Warden, who was still chanting.

WARDEN: (Grits his blooded teeth) PRESS THE SWITCH AND DIE!

ELODIE (Voice): (Crying) I'm sorry, KO. I'm sorry, Fink!

Fink grabbed Warden's collar.

KO (Voice): NOOOOOOOOOOO!

FINK: (Back at the camera) No, WAIT!

Just then, there was a bang…and then static was coming from the feed. The sound of lost communication. Fink cried and screamed, shouting her lovers name…but KO didn't respond. Fink turned to the dying Warden, still holding his collar…her disbelieve face stared straight into Warden's satisfied eyes and a wry smile.

WARDEN: Suffer…(Hard of breathing)…Suffer…k-knowing your KO …is…is d-dead…

Fink's tears rolled down her cheek…she was in a state of shock…the Warden just laughed and coughed out more blood. Fink, all of a sudden, slashed the Warden's neck with her claws, ripping his throat as more blood found it's way out…he gagged for the last time as his live left his body…with his eyes and smile, staring back at Fink. Fink then punched his face through sadness and furious anger. After punching the lifeless warden like a punching sand back…she quickly pushed herself up…no pain was going to stop her, as she limped to the camera and to the microphone which communicated to KO.

FINK: KO? KOOOO? SPEAK TO ME, PLEASE! (No response) NOOO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! KO! KOOOO! (Still no response) I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THIS SHIT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! (Still no response) YOU'RE NOT DEAD! (Whimpers) You're not…dead…

Fink cries some more…Warden had done it…he had ordered Elodie by mind control to set off the bombs at POINT. Warden had succeeded. Fink was a sobbing wreck.

Just then, the alarms went off…and the room was flashing red. The sound was echoing everywhere. Fink wiped her tears and limped over to one of the dead guards quickly. She unclipped the body armour from the guard and put it on, just for something to cover her front. It was tight but better than nothing. She needed to see for herself if KO was dead…but most likely, he was.

Fink was now going to start her escape…through the toilet pipe from her cell. The prison will be back of guards…but that wasn't going to stop her. On her mind was her lost lover, the one man that kept her happy and loved…and her child…no way was Tyi going to be an orphan. As painful as it was…she had no time to mourn for KO…she had to get out of there…right now!

…

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Contains swearing.

Chapter 10

KO could do nothing as he watched, on the holographic screen, above Elodie's desk. He was still tied up by Elodie's bows bind…he couldn't believe what Warden was doing to Fink. Warden was squeezing the rat's neck and then fondled her breasts…Fink winched a little but never gave Warden the satisfaction. Elodie couldn't watch and turned away. Warden started to pump away…but Fink kept quiet and sniggering the odd time.

WARDEN (On screen): You won't be laughing when I cum inside you, you whore!

FINK (On screen): News flash, Warden. This isn't the first time I've been raped…

WARDEN (On screen): (Chuckles and whispers in her ear) Why doesn't that surprise me, you whor-AACCKKKK!

Just then, Wardens chest burst open, with what looked like a spear coming through him. Fink started to giggle. Warden couldn't speak…his words were nothing but gasps and trouble breathing…he looked down…to see it was Fink's tail that had impaled him from the back and oblivious bursting out his front…blood was spurting out of him. KO was shocked at what he was seeing…it was really gruesome but at the same time, he smiled as it was the least Warden deserved.

Fink pulled her tail, sucking back into Warden's body…and then she ripped through more flesh and wrapped her tail around his spine.

FINK (On screen): Now, get off ME!

She yanked on his spine and he was pulled away from her naked body and chucked against the wall. This amount of pressure on her shot leg was stressful and painful. She whimpered in pain…and breathed hard. Almost making her limp and hang.

KO: Oh. Holy shit…Fink? FINK? (Fink pulled herself up, using the showers head as leverage) Oh my God, FINK?

FINK (On screen): I'm…I'm okay…I just…n-need to get my strength…b-back…

KO understood...

Fink took a deep breath…and then pulled down the shower head…she screamed as the shower head was starting to bend…the metal pipe, spitting out water. Fink then screamed once again to finally rip the shower head off from the wall and breaking herself free…even though the cuffs were still on her. The water pouring out like a fountain, drenching the floor but seeping into the drains. Fink fell backwards and was completely soaked, with the blood rinsing off her. Although KO could see Fink, the light purple rat couldn't KO, since there wasn't a monitor at her end…she could only hear him.

FINK (On screen): (A little weak) Oh. KO…w-where are you…?

KO: I'm at POINT with Elodie and Enid...

FINK (On screen): (Groans) Elodie…? That bitch…?

Elodie felt that she deserved to be called that…then suddenly, something came her.

ELODIE: (Shaking) K-KO…?

KO looked over to Elodie who seemed to walk like a machine. Elodie walked over to her desk and pulled something out of her drawers.

ELODIE: N-No! I…I can't…stop it. He's…ugh…h-he's in my head…

KO eyes were wide and he got scared to what Elodie was holding. It seemed to be a trigger device. Her thumb teasing over the red button on top.

Press the switch!

ELODIE: Oh God…he's…gonna make me…press it…

KO almost hysterically started to talk to Fink. Was Warden dead…? Elodie was trying her best to resist.

KO: Listen, Fink. Is Warden dead?

Fink sighs and turns around onto her front…her back and leg killing her but she managed to do so, hissing through the pain. Warden was still alive but his live was slowly fading him…as his face was pale from the loss of blood.

FINK (On screen): Jesus…he's still alive…

ELODIE: I…I can't stop myself, KO…he's…h-he's in my head…

Press the switch. Do it! Do it now!

KO: Oh God! Fink, you have to stop him! You have to kill him! He's controlling Elodie!

FINK (On screen): What? (Looks back at Warden. He was mouthing something)

Though off screen, his voice was just about heard.

WARDEN (Off screen): (Whispering) Press the switch…(Coughs) P-Press…the…sw-switch…

FINK (On screen): Oh shit!

Fink tried to move quick, as she pushed herself up but the pain had arisen in her bullet wound leg and she screamed, falling over…but she had to push that aside and let the adrenaline take over…she crawled towards Warden…as she could hear his command. Fink was off screen by this time so KO could no longer see her.

WARDEN (Off screen): PRESS THE SWITCH AND DIE!

PRESS THE SWITCH AND DIE!

ELODIE: (Crying) I'm sorry, KO. I'm sorry, Fink!

KO: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Elodie pressed the red button with her thumb and they both closed their eyes, waiting for a fire ball to engulf them…

Just then, something rushed passed them…and destroyed the desk, making the holographical screen, glitch and then disappeared. Whoever was doing this, was so quick that they snatched the trigger switch out of Elodie's hand and chucked it out of the window. A trail of purple seemed to follow this figure. The dust from the desk bellowed into the room. Both KO and Elodie coughed. Elodie waved her hand around to get rid of the dust and smoke near her.

KO could feel he was no longer binded by Elodie's arrows…a surprise to him that almost made him face plant the floor. The dust was dying down…and whoever was running at quick speed had, by now, stopped. KO waved his arms to quicken the dusty air to leave.

KO: Who's there? (Stand up and his hands glow purple) Show yourself!

VOICE: It's just me…

KO knew that voice all too well…a voice he couldn't believe was actually here right now. The dust was gone and was surprised but more shocked to who was standing in front of him…KO was looked down. It was his son, Tyi.

TYI: Hi, daddy!

KO: Tyi…? Oh my GOD, TYI!

KO scooped up his son in a loving embracement hug, spinning him around playfully. They both chuckled and giggled…until KO released that he was…"here"…in a dangerous place, let alone situation. He looked at Tyi, almost sternly.

KO: Wait a minute…what are you doing here, Tyi? You…you could've got into trouble…or worse, killed!

TYI: No I wouldn't have. There was nobody about...and even if they did see me, I'd be too quick for them.

KO: No, NO! You can't be here…the bombs, there's-

TYI: No, daddy, it's fine. Really, it is…

KO: But…no, wait…what…?

TYI: Uncle Rad came with me. We're here to rescue you. Uncle Rad took care of the bombs. He defused them.

KO couldn't believe what he was hearing…he looked at Tyi oddly.

KO: Rad…? The…blue guy…? He…defused the bombs…?

TYI: Yah. He can fix his van and so he had an idea what to do.

KO: (Whispers to himself) Jesus, Rad the silly bastard, could've got us killed. Good God! (To Tyi) W-Well, thank goodness for…Uncle Rad, eh…?

TYI: We knew you were in trouble, so we came to rescue you. YAY!

KO: Huh, but…how did you know we we're in trouble. It was just…me and Enid that came here.

TYI: Aunty Enid sent a text to Rad…say she and you were in trouble.

KO: (Looks at the knocked out Enid) See did, huh?

TYI: Yah!

I can't believe Rad roped Tyi into this…when I see him, I'll-

TYI: I did good though…d-didn't I, daddy…?

KO: Oh, Tyi. I'm extremely proud of you…I couldn't have asked for an amazing son. You truly are a hero.

TYI: YAY!

KO: (Stern) But don't you ever, EVER come to a dangerous place like this again. You hear me?

TYI: (A little sad) Oh. But…b-but I just wanted to help you…I love you, daddy…I…I didn't want you to get hurt…

KO felt a little guilty…as his son was producing the puppy dog eyed treatment. The little hybrid had tears forming in his eyes. KO was right that he didn't want his son to risk his life like this…but at the same time, deep in his heart, he was glad his little boy did.

KO: Ah, come here, Tyi…(KO hugged his son again…and Tyi hugged him back, this time smiling)…you did good, kid, real good. I really am proud of you.

Tyi didn't say anything back but just embraced his dad. Their reunion was cut short by Elodie, who was crying at Enid's state.

ELODIE: Oh, Enid…w-what have I done to you…?

KO put Tyi down and stroked his hair, as he walked over to Elodie…her face crying into her hands as she was kneeled down next to Enid. KO checked for a pulse, he could feel the beat in her neck…he then sighed with relief.

KO: She's not dead, at least.

ELODIE: But…I hurt her, I did this to her. Look at her…

KO bit his lip…he then ripped a little bit of material of the green army trousers and then he wrapped it around Enid's blooded hand. Just then, the witch ninja woke up…the pain in her hand becoming all too real…she screamed and kicked KO away from her, not knowing what was going on. Elodie backed up as well.

ENID: GET AWAY FROM ME!

KO: Whoa, whoa, chill, Enid…chill…it's alright.

ENID: Wha…what's going on here? I…I was talking to Elodie and-…(Looks at her hand)…and she…she shot me…

ELODIE: Oh, Enid…(Walks towards Enid)…I'm glad you're okay, I-

ENID: BACK OFF! Don't come near me!

ELODIE: I'm…so, so sorry…I…

ENID: You did this to me! LOOK AT MY HAND!

ELODIE: I…I know, I…I…

ENID: I should kick your ass, right now!

Enid clenches her fists.

ELODIE: No…

KO then grabs Enid by the arm, trying to pull her back.

KO: Hey, wait a minute, Enid!

ENID: No, KO, stay back! (Pulls away from him). I'm gonna beat the shit out of her!

KO: (Gets between Elodie and Enid) No, wait! Stop, Enid…it's not her fault!

ENID: What…? Not her fault? KO, there are bombs in this building and are gonna go off any second if we don't stop her! (Points at Elodie) This is all the work of Warden and this bitch is in on it! All of it!

ELODIE: I…

KO: Enid. Listen to me!

ENID: What?

KO: It wasn't her fault!

ENID: (Scoffs) As if…

KO: No, really. We found out the truth what was going on.

ENID: (Looks at Elodie scoldly and then back at KO) Explain then!

KO: Right, okay. Warden had superpowers. He had the power to put thoughts into people's head and control them…or more to the point, convince them to do an action.

ENID: What…?

KO: This was all a set up by Warden. He had a link to the prison on a big screen…to make me watch Fink get hurt…(Bows his head and clenches his fist) But…but the bastard raped her…(Enid was shocked by this). But Fink killed him…but all this time, before this…he had this all planned out. He knew Fink would probably try and escape, he knew I'd be doing something about it, he knew that me and you were to come here to find blueprints that probably don't even exists. He knew all this because…through the power of mind and thought, he…gave us those ideas, he planted those ideas in our head. And Elodie was controlled to…to make sure I'd be here, to blow up this place to make Fink believe I was dead…he just wanted to make Fink suffer, that was all…and for me to suffer watching her get hurt. It was all Warden…all of it. Elodie had nothing to do with this…she was controlled by Warden.

ENID: I…uh, this all seems a little farfetched.

KO: Yeah, I know…and so's having a relationship with a villain…but you don't see me complaining.

ENID: It was all…Warden, the JS guy…?

KO: Yes!

ENID: But…(To Elodie)…you hurt me. You stopped me from…(Trails off)

ELODIE: Oh Enid…that wasn't me. I swear I would never hurt you…

ENID: But you did…

ELODIE: I…don't know what else to say, Enid. I'm sorry…I couldn't help it. I wanted to stop myself but I just…(Sobs)…c-couldn't…

Enid looks back at KO…she could see the truth in his eyes, since KO would never lie…and to the fact he was no good at lying. Enid looked at the floor and sighed…she lifted her blooded hand which was starting to sting and looked at it. She had to remind herself of this new information that it wasn't the same Elodie she knew that hurt her…then the ninja witch looked back at Elodie and smiled.

ENID: I forgive you…

ELODIE: R-Really…?

ENID: Yeah.

ELODIE: Oh, Enid…

They both now started to hug tightly with Elodie crying into Enid's shoulders. Elodie could see from the corner of her eye that blood was slowly coming out of Enid's hand. She broke the embraced hug.

ELODIE: (Sad) Your hand…

ENID: (Looks at her hand) Ah, it'll be fine. (Clenches it even though it hurt she didn't show it) It'll heal. Just thank God you didn't go for my legs…

Elodie pulled out a long line of tissue from her top suit pocket and started to wrap it gently around Enid's blood drenched hand…it wasn't the best Bandaid but it was better than nothing. Enid looked into Elodie's eyes…the blond woman noticed this and started to blush.

ELODIE: Your eyes are beautiful…have I ever told you that…?

ENID: (Now Enid blushes) Uh…ahem, so…uh…these…bombs that we're supposed to be stopping. Where are they…?

KO: Oh that's okay, Rad took care of that.

ENID: Uh…w-what…?

KO: Its fine, he disarmed them, apparently. (Looks around) Well, we haven't blown up yet, eh?

At this point, KO just remember about Fink. How could he be so stupid and forgettable? He ran over to the desk to see if there was a way of communicating but the desk was in pieces…no way it'd work now.

KO: Damn it.

KO then headed for the lift exit.

TYI: Daddy…?

ENID: Hey, where are you going, kiddo?

KO: Warden might be dead but Fink is still in trouble. I've got to go and rescue her!

TYI: I'm coming to, daddy!

KO: No, Tyi. I can't allow that…

TYI: Why not…?

KO: I just…(Sighs) It's too dangerous and I can't afford to lose you. If you ever got hurt or…(Trails off)

TYI: But I want to help!

KO: I know you do…but daddy is going to a dangerous place…

TYI: (A little stern) I want to help, mommy too! I want to!

KO: No, Tyi.

ENID: Ah, cut the little guy a break, will ya?

ELODIE: I agree with, Enid. He did afteral rescue us…I'm sure under your wing, he can help you. Two heads are better than one.

ENID: Well, one and a half…

KO: But he's…to young…

TYI: No, I'm not.

KO: Yes you are.

TYI: No, I'm NOT!

KO: Yes, you are!

TYI: NO I'M NOT!

KO: YES, YOU ARE, TYI! YES, YOU ARE! (Tyi steps back) YOU'RE TOO IMPORTANT TO ME! IF YOU GET KILLED I'LL…(Noticing he was scaring Tyi and clams down)…I'll…never forgive myself. (Kneels down) What would mommy say, if I had to report to her that you'd be killed…

TYI: (A little teary-eyed) Then…you tell her…that I died a hero.

It was a very strange moment…but those simple words got through to KO. Those simple words reminded him when he was young and all the dangers that he had to face…though Tyi's age is barely a number, his sons quick growth and maturity was becoming like KO himself. It was at this point, though a little crazy, that KO believed Tyi was ready…even if the mission was dangerous.

KO: I'm sorry, Tyi…

Tyi bowed his head down, trying to hold back his tears of frustration that you'd expect in a little boy…but then KO gave him a reassured touch on the shoulder…the little hybrid looked up at his smiling father, who was producing tears himself.

KO: Let's go save mommy!

Tyi's face grew with delight and jumped with joy, punching the air.

KO: But remember, stay with me at all times, you got that?

TYI: Yea-ha! Let's go, let's go!

KO: (To Enid and Elodie) You two gonna be alright?

ENID: Yeah, we'll be fine. Go save your woman!

KO smiled and nodded…he picked up Tyi and carried him on his shoulders as they headed for the lift. The lift door opened and the two heroes stepped in. Tyi waved goodbye to Enid and Elodie who waved back. Then the door closed…as the lift went down.

Leaving just Enid and Elodie alone. Elodie had bandaged Enid's hand by now.

ELODIE: Enid…I know I've said this a thousand times…but I really, really am sorry what I did to your hand. I do ho-Mmpfff…?

Enid had locked her lips onto Elodie's, who granted Enid access…and both closed their eyes, feeling the warmth of each other from the passionate kiss.

…

Meanwhile.

Fink ran as fast as she could, eventually going on all fours to sprint faster, her bullet wound leg was killing her but she had to press on, no matter what. The alarms still rang throughout the prison and nearly every room had flashing red or yellow lights. Two guards then blocked her path…but she was in no mood to slow down. Fink ran up to the guards and then jumped, grabbing one of the guards neck and air walk round him, kicking the second guard in the face and then pulling down on the guard she held onto and made him slam his face into the titled floor. Easy…but it made her leg hurt even more…but she had to carry on.

Eventually, she managed to get into the large hall cell block, where other villains were held. She couldn't believe what she was seeing…the reason the alarms went off was because of a prison break out…but it only seemed to be the criminal's cell doors that opened…and nearly every villain was attacking a guard one way or another.

A guard pumped up his shot gun and shot a female humanoid cat jumping in midair towards him…then a few human and monsters, attacked that same guard, surrounding him and pinning him to the ground.

A guard was pushed off a banister.

A dog was ripping at another guard's throat.

Guns firing in almost every direction. Some villains getting hit…and even guards.

Fink had no time to think about why this was happening…all doors were now locking automatically, surrounded by the red laser wall. The light purple rat ran past a few people and dodging bullets ricocheting everywhere…even if her bad leg, her timing was perfect…and after a few missed calls, she managed to get to her cell…and quickly closed it. Fink sighed with relief…giving herself some time sorting out her body armour, as she didn't want anything to "Bounce out"…

Since she was going through the sewage, it was probably best not to be fully clothed too much anyway, or at least nothing that would weigh her down.…and at least she still had her panties on, even if they were wet and blooded looking.

Next step for Fink was to move the metal toilet and-

VOICE: I've been waiting for you!

Fink was startled as she wasn't expecting anyone to be in here…and even wondered why she didn't even notice anyone there before. Fink slowly turned around…and in front of her was Quantum.

Quantum smiled her new smile after Fink smashed them in the last time round…her teeth replaced by small razor dentures. The former teacher still had a few plasters around her face but it was her jaw and teeth that had been taken care of.

QUANTUM: I won't let you win this time! I am seriously going to kill you!

…

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and graphic written violence.

Chapter 11

Since Fink was going through the sewage, it was probably best not to be fully clothed too much anyway, or at least nothing that would weigh her down.…and at least she still had her panties on, even if they were wet and blooded looking.

Next step for Fink was to move the metal toilet and-

VOICE: I've been waiting for you!

Fink was startled as she wasn't expecting anyone to be in here…and even wondered why she didn't even notice anyone there before. Fink slowly turned around…and in front of her was Quantum.

Quantum smiled her new smile after Fink smashed them in the last time round…her teeth replaced by small razor dentures. The former teacher still had a few plasters around her face but it was her jaw and teeth that had been taken care of.

QUANTUM: I won't let you win this time! I am seriously going to kill you!

Quantum then produced a metal pole, something that was ripped from the walls…it was a lead pipe. Quantum tapped it on her hand, showing off to Fink what she was going to hit the light purple rat with…instead Fink just rolled her eyes and started to chuckle. Quantum didn't find this amusing at all.

QUANTUM: Am I missing something here? Did I tell a joke? Did I say something funny?

FINK: Not quite…(Still laughs)

QUANTUM: Then stop laughing! Why are you laughing? TELL ME!

FINK: Oh, it's nothing. (Smirks)

QUANTUM: JUST TELL ME!

FINK: Well, it's just…if my life was a story, whether it was fan written or a stupid soap drama, then this scene, as it were, would've had a cliff hanger…the thing is, there is no need for a cliff hanger. You and me aren't going to fight it to the death in an epic battle, which would disappoint the fans. No…I'm just gonna knock you the fuck out and be on my way.

QUANTUM: HA! I'd like to see you tr-

Quantum was punched in the face, with a right hand hook from Fink. The impact was so strong that it made Quantum fall straight down and her body only limping when it hit the floor. Fink shook her hand…and proceeded to move the heavy metal toilet…this was easy for Fink, even the wound in her leg wasn't stopping her. She lifted the toilet and noticed Quantum was coming round…Fink shrugged and dropped the toilet on Quantum's head…with a satisfying crack and crunch. Quantum's head was crushed.

FINK: Oh. Whoops.

Fink couldn't be bothered with a one liner. She looked in the pipe, it stank but that didn't bother Fink to much…a few deep breaths, she scuttled into the pipe.

…

A few minutes before…

With supersonic speed and the thanks to turbo, KO and Tyi had arrived at their destination. They were both hiding behind and bush, popped their heads out and looked upon the massive building in front of them. The building was surrounded by a moat that circled all away round the structure…with just one bridge and probably the only way to get access. The building was practically made of heavy sheets of metal, welded together to give the building a smooth look. Beyond the metal structure was heavy building blocks of bricks, cemented together. There were guards, at every corner and some in tower blocks, with machine guns. The guards were marching up and down the fort with discipline.

KO had noticed that there were two guards, guarding the door…both holding guns and just standing there like a statue. KO and Tyi ducked into the bushes again.

KO: That must be the only way in.

TYI: Cool, let's go.

Tyi was about to jump out but KO grabbed his son quickly, holding him back.

KO: Tyi, you can't just jump out like that! If one guard see's you then the whole place will see you.

TYI: But…mommy's in there…

KO: I know. But we need to come up with a plan. We need to do this subtly.

TYI: (Points) Well, you're wearing the same gear as them. You could just…walk up to them and ask to go in.

KO: That's…actually not a bad idea. (Looks at his uniform) But I've torn it…

TYI: Just say you were attacked then.

KO was impressed by this…the kid was barely a year old and was talking and planning like an adult.

KO: (Clicks his fingers) But I don't have a gun…

TYI: Say it got nicked.

Again, KO was impressed how quick his son came up with excuses.

KO: Okay. Right. I'll say I got attacked then. (A little firm) But you must stay here…

TYI: No, I want to-

KO: (Shushes Tyi gently) Ssh. It's just until I can get access into the building.

TYI: Soooo, once you get in…you'll call me…?

In all honesty, KO didn't want Tyi to be anywhere near this building…the boy might be smart but he's still a child and a place of uncertainty and unpredictability was something KO couldn't risk. It hurt him to do it, so he lied to Tyi.

KO: Yes, once I'm in…I'll…call you.

TYI: Promise?

KO: (Hand on chest and rises the other) Cross my heart…and hope to die…

TYI: (Sad) Don't die…

KO: Aw, kid, don't worry. Me and your mom have been through much worse than this, trust me. You trust me, right, Tyi?

TYI: (Smiles) Yes!

KO: Good boy. Now wait here.

KO was about to leave but he got a tug from Tyi. KO turned around.

TYI: I love you, daddy.

KO: (Heart melts) I love you two, son. Stay out of sight,

Tyi nods. KO looks around to make sure the coast was clear of any other guards that could get in his way…for now it was clear. He appeared out of the bushes…and pretended to be injured…walking with a limp and holding onto a "dead arm". In a way, it was lucky he had a few cuts and bruises when he was at POINT, just to bring out the authenticity a little bit.

KO started to walk over the bridge, which was when the two guards started to notice him. KO didn't change the way he walked…but the guards moved away from their post and pointed their guns at him.

GUARD 1: Stop right there, don't come any closer!

KO: (Puts his hand up) No…wait…

GUARD 1: I SAID, STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSER!

KO stopped, pretending to lose balance over his fake injuries.

KO: P-Please…help me…

GUARD 2: What happened…?

KO: I…I got attacked…they took my gun and-

GUARD 2: Who attacked you?

KO: I…I didn't see their faces…I got jumped…and they pinned me down…

GUARD 1: (To Guard 2) I don't like this!

GUARD 2: What do you mean?

GUARD 1: He…looks familiar…

GUARD 2: Oh, really…?

KO: Please! Please, I'm…I'm hurt real bad…

GUARD 1: This is a prison, not a hospital!

KO: I…I didn't know where else to go…t-this was the nearest place to…w-walk to. (The two guards look at each other). There must be a doctor in there, surely…?

GUARD 1: (Slight smile) Yeah. Yeah, there's a doctor in the building, alright.

KO: Oh, thank God. (Takes a step closer)

GUARD 1: (Still keeping his gun on KO) BUT…you need clearance.

KO: Oh, uh…

GUARD 1: Let's see your clearance first. Where's your ID?

KO: Ah, um…(Pats his body with his "good hand", letting the other limp pretendly). Oh no…it must've got nicked when I got jumped on…

GUARD 1: Uh-huh. You need clearance, buddy!

KO: Oh, come on, man, I'm hurt…really, really badly. Can't you just…clear me in?

GUARD 1: Doesn't work like that I'm afraid. You see, there is an invisible wall…and it'll activate the alarms if no one has clearance. It's the only way to know who's gone in and out individually.

KO: Ah…

GUARD 1: Plus, you've given yourself away.

Both the guards point their guns at KO threatenaly.

KO: Hey, now…w-wait a minute…

GUARD 1: You can't lose your ID…because when you join the JS, they implant a small ID chip at the back of your head.

KO: I see…

GUARD 2: So, you are no JS guard!

GUARD 1: Do you think we're stupid?

KO: Well, I was…kinda hoping so…?

GUARD 1: Let's shoot this prick!

GUARD 2: Agreed.

KO was about to fight but just then, something brushed past him and the guards. The guards jerked from the strong gush of wind…and then suddenly, their guns fell apart.

GUARD 1: What the…?

KO used this quick opportunity to kick one of the guards in the face so hard it knocked in out cold and falling to the floor. The second guard tried to assess the situation but KO was too quick for him. KO grabbed the guard by the collar, pulled him down, so KO's back was on the floor, tucking a foot into the second guard's stomach and flipping him back…the strength was so strong in KO that he chucked the guard into the water. KO quickly got up and brushed his hands. Tyi then stood in front of him.

TYI: You was in trouble…so I helped…

KO wanted to be angry with Tyi but knew in his heart that he couldn't…that's the second time his son saved him. KO just rubbed his head.

KO: You did good…but just be-

TYI: LET'S SAVE MOM!

KO didn't finish his sentence as the little tyke ran towards the front door.

KO: TYI, WAIT!

As soon as Tyi touched the door…a huge red dome flashed before them. It was the invisible barrier the guards spoke about…and it indeed set the alarms off. Guards were getting into positions, trying to spot any trouble.

TYI: Oh, oh no…

KO: Ah, shit! (Grabs Tyi and chucks him on his shoulders) Come on!

KO produced a purple flame around his hand…and punched the door, it only left an imprint of his knuckles but to KO that meant the door could eventually cave in. KO was repeatingly punching the door and soon enough, it came off its hinges.

KO stepped in…a uniformed officer in a security protective glass box was panicking…but KO just span and elbowed the glass, shattering it with one hit…the box started to collapse on top of the officer…his screams were drowned out by the rubble on top of him. KO didn't hesitate…he kinda knew where he was going…he just needed to find some areas that were familiar to him, though it was harder this time, since the alarms and flashing lights made everything look the same. He made a couple of guesses through some corridors, kicking down doors, cells and even guards that had no chance against him.

…

Meanwhile.

Fink was moving up the pipes with ease...normally all pipes lead to one way but this theory had stopped her in her tracks. She had stopped at a crossroad of pipes. Left or right was her choice…though the smell was unbearable, she put it to one side and tried to sniff for freedom…for once her smell was losing sense, maybe because of the sewage smells, which was foul.

FINK: Damn it! (Sighs) Left or right, left or right! (Sniffs again) Grrr. I can't tell. (Looks right and left again) Ugh. Left! I'll try left. God, I need a shower now!

Fink fled left, up the pipe.

…

In the main cell block unit the fights were breaking out one in particular was a mouse, in his own cell, stabbing a yellow cat with a shank, made from a toothbrush that had been filed to a point. The mouse kept repeating the stabbing into the cat's stomach, stabbing so much, that the flesh was falling apart for the intestines to poke out…the cat was dying, his cries lowing…but the mouse kept stabbing, laughing hysterically.

The mouse was called Willy. Willy is an anthropomorphic mouse with wide shoulders but an overall slim physique. He has a long, snout with a small pink nose and large, mouse-like ears. He has notable large, circular eyes with small irises, and his eyelids are a shiny greyish purple. He also has a long light pink tail, a trademark for most mice. Normally, this villain would wear a neon pink shirt with an angry mouse skull symbol on it, coupled with long black pants and large white sneakers with yellow underside…but of course, in prison, you wear an orange boiler suit, with only your prison number being the difference.

Willy stopped stabbing, just letting the yellow cat bleed out…

WILLY: I hate cats!

He then kicks the practically dead cat out of his cell, ready to stab another victim. Just then, a splash was heard…he turned around to see water being pushed out of his toilet, flooding his cell.

WILLY: The hell?

He gets his shank ready…and just then, something bursts out of the toilet…he is splashed from this fountain of water. He then see's Fink jumping out of the toilet…wearing nothing but a stab proof vest and white panties…somehow, all the shit that covered her was washed off from climbing the toilet. Willy's tongue flopped out, seeing a gorgeous creature like Fink, practically half naked in front of him…as she swished her long hair back, trying to quickly dry it. Willy licked his lips. Fink looked around and was quickly disappointed she ended back in the cell block, if on the other side…

FINK: Fuck! Wrong turn!

WILLY: Well, hello there, missy…and I thought rats climbing out of toilets was a myth.

FINK: (Points to the mouse) DON'T! Don't even talk to me! I'll be leaving now with no trouble! (Goes to the toilet and smashes it)

WILLY: You know, a woman barely wearing anything means that she's advertising!

FINK: (Points again) Fucking come near me and I'll use your…toothbrush, is it…and I'll stab you in the dick!

WILLY: No one talks to me like that! (Willy then pushes Fink against the wall…and points the toothbrush shank at Fink's neck…) Someone should teach you a lesson! Someone should teach you not to mouth off like that. (Licks her neck) Someone should fuck you and make you a real woman, especially a rodent, like yourself. Mmm.

The shank then pierced through Fink's skin…making a little blood trickle. Willy started to undo his flies on his body suit, ready to whip out...but Fink was having none of it, as she gritted her teeth and her face seemed to turn red in anger. She quickly grabbed his hand holding the shank and twisted it, breaking the bone. Willy screamed…and dropped the shank. Fink turned around and head-butted the mouse, who fell onto the cell bed. Fink then picked up the shank…and didn't have a second thought, what she was going to do. Willy saw Fink was serious, as he was holding onto his twisted hand…he begged at her. Fink didn't listen and stabbed Willy in his groin. The sharp pointed piece of plastic, eased through the uniform material and ripped the flesh of his penis. Willy now screamed with a high pitched voice. Fink tilted her head to get rid of a crick in her neck and walked over to the broken, flooded toilet and blew Willy an air kiss and giggled. The light purpled rat then swam into the flooded pipe…remembering to keep going straight now.

Willy rolled around…while the chaos outside his cell was ignoring him as he tried to scream for help, as other cell mates and guards were still fighting or shooting…perhaps the noise was so loud, they couldn't hear him.

…

KO had entered the cell block but it was anarchy…everyone, no matter what, was fighting someone or just destroying the place. KO couldn't believe what he was seeing.

KO: The JS have lost control…(Although, Tyi was on KO's shoulders, he was still trying to take cover). Damn it, we'll never find her!

Just then, some villains spotted KO, at the door…they laughed and growled, some even clicking their knuckles and slowly walked towards KO.

KO: Look, I'm not here to fight…I…I just want to find-

VILLIAN 1: We don't care what you want!

VILLIAN 2: This is our territory now, you little punk!

KO: Then, just…let me through so I can-

VILLIAN 3: We're gonna kick your fucking skull in!

KO: (Rolls his eyes and sighs) Can't catch a break…(KO takes Tyi off his shoulders and puts him down gently)…Tyi, I want you to hide-

But Tyi ignores him and jumps over the threesome gang…he uses people as stepping stones to move forward, calling out for his mother.

KO: TYI! DAMN IT, GET BACK HERE!

VILLIAN 1: Heh, heh. Looks like your bodyguard ditched ya!

KO: God damn kid!

KO gets into a fighting position but this doesn't seem to terrify the threesome villain gang, instead they laugh…until the first Villain is shot in the head, just randomly by the guards trying to create order. The second villain tries to run but is ransacked with bullets, ripping apart with his body. KO jumped out of the way, missing the random shootings. The third villain, a crocodile…takes a swipe at KO, who just simply ducks…

Another swipe, with a left hook: KO moves to the side and jumps over the huge humanoid crocodile. The crocodile turns but KO upper cuts the crocodile with great force, it lifts the huge beast off his feet and into the air…being shot while mid-air by a guard…until the same guard is pushed off the railing from a higher level.

KO looked around, there was too much going on…and what's worse, he lost Tyi amongst the crowd. KO started to panic…and pushed, punched and kicked his way through the unruly crowd. The riot had really, really gotten out of control. Bringing Tyi here was a huge mistake…and KO knows that.

…

End of Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTES: This chapter will contain very strong language and written nudity.

Chapter 12

Fink had lost track of time on how long she was crawling through the pipes and pushing her way through shit but she knew she was going the right way for freedom. The pipe was becoming more roomie and expanded and the flow of water, still mixed with shit was starting to form a current, now making it easier to move.

Although it seemed a long way, Fink could finally see a white dot further down the pipe…Fink smiled as it was a bright light at the end of the tunnel. This prompted her to go faster

The light was getting bigger and brighter and Fink ran as fast as she could. There was enough room for her to run on all fours.

Soon enough, she made it out of the pipe…but the excitement made her lose her train of thought and footing as she fell out of the pipe, she made a little yelp sound and into the deep brown water. It had been a few seconds…and Fink didn't submerge, apart from a few bubbles…and then she jumped out, fisting the air, shouting a loud "YES". She quickly clasped her hands on her mouth, looking around, making sure no one saw her or even heard her…but there was nobody about and continued to celebrate her successful mission.

Fink splashed the water, excited with the freedom in her hands. She turned around to see the prison building was almost beyond her, she was still in range to be spotted but with what was going on inside the prison, she figured there was no need to worry.

So many things were going through her mind…seeing KO again, seeing Tyi her son again, eating a cheeseburger, and taking a piss in privacy…having KO's warm body pressed against hers…and of course, her mind went to dirty mood…

Fink looked at herself as she was still covered in sewage muck…this probably wouldn't be the best way to show her appearance to KO and Tyi. Not to mention the smell. Fink stayed in the water and figured it'd be better to swim upstream until the water was clean and fresh. Rats are incredible swimmers and Fink was no exception. Plus diving under water was a great way to get passed guards and avoid being seen.

…

Meanwhile.

The riots were still taking place…and KO had lost his son amongst the crowd. By this time, KO was punching, dodging, kicking and pushing his way through the crowd.

A human villain with an eye patch came towards KO with a knife…he slashed at KO, but the young man ducked easily and kicked the knife out of the villain's hand…and spun kicked the man in the face…it was all it took for KO to move on.

KO: TYI!? TYI!? (Anxious) WHERE ARE YOU, SON?

KO jumped over a guy who fell on the floor…missed a punch and grabbed this villain's hand, spinning him around and chucking him into a group of rioters. It temporally made a path for KO, which he quickly took advantage, before people were running into the open areas, fighting and punching with every lucky hit they could get.

TYI: DADDY! OVER HERE!

KO's ears perked and he rushed to the sound of his son. He looked around and couldn't see him.

KO: TYI, WHERE ARE YOU?

TYI: I'M HERE! I'M HERE!

KO turned and saw Tyi, jumping up and down from a cell room. KO pushed his way through, punching anything that was going to stop him…eventually, he managed to get to where Tyi was.

Tyi was in a cell room, with the bar door closed and with another person…though that person was crying about something and KO didn't really take that much notice. KO opened the door and hugged his child, signing with relief.

KO: Jesus, Tyi, don't EVER run off like that!

TYI: (A little sad) I'm sorry. I thought it'd be quicker if I looked around jumping over people…

KO: Just…don't do it again, okay? These people are very dangerous. Not to mention the unhinged guards shooting everywhere.

TYI: Okay…

KO: Are you hurt?

TYI: No, I'm not hurt. I punched someone in the face and knocked their tooth out. It was funny.

KO: (Trying not to encourage with a laughter) Just like your mother…

TYI: But this man here…(Points)…he's hurt…

KO: Huh…?

KO had a proper look at the other figure in the cell with them…as he got a better look, he noticed it was a mouse, shaking slightly…blood was coming from somewhere. KO wanted to dismiss this…

KO: Tyi, we have to go…

TYI: But he's hurt…

KO: I know, Tyi…but look around, everybody's getting hurt. We don't even though if this guy is dangerous or not.

TYI: He needs help…

KO: (Sighs) We can't help everyone…

TYI: Doesn't he matter…? I thought we were heroes?

As soon as KO heard that, he knew he couldn't resist with Tyi's plea. KO rolls his eyes and nods to help the mouse. KO closed the cell door, so not to get interrupted or even jumped on. KO turns the mouse over who winches in pain.

WILLY: AAHHH! FUCK!

KO winced as he could see the mouse had been stabbed in the groin. The bed sheets were completely drenched in blood…and the shank that had been used, which was obviously pulled out.

KO: (To Tyi) I…I'm sorry, Tyi. There's not much I can do…we can't stay here-

WILLY: OH, GOD, PLEASE! (Grabs KO's arm) Please…don't…d-don't fucking leave me…p-please… I beg you…

The mouse was almost pale, probably because of the amount of blood he had lost. KO was unsure what to do…he just simply tore some bedsheets that hadn't been soaked in blood and put pressure on the wound, which made the mouse scream in pain. KO pressed down…as the mouse seemed too weak to do it himself.

KO: Willy, isn't it…?

WILLY: Y-Yeah, that's right. Y-You're that hero…w-who saved the world…

KO: Yes. But not by myself…

WILLY: With help…w-with a villain, I heard…

KO: At the time, yes…

Willy's head was soaked with cold sweat…and breathing heavily. There really wasn't much KO could do. KO selfishly thought this was a waste of time…Fink could be anywhere…or even worse, hurt herself. The mouse was practically dying…there was no way to get him out of here, not in that condition. KO tried to comfort him but was intrigued by what happened to the mouse. The obvious guess was that one of the rioting inmates did this…but still wanted to know.

KO: So what happened here…?

WILLY: (Exhales a sigh) What do you think…?

KO: Yeah, I get you got stabbed…but how? Whoever did this knew where they were aiming…

WILLY: Oh…(Slight chuckle) Just…this fucking bitch…

KO: Oh?

WILLY: Yeah. She was pretty…(Looks at KO) M-My kinda girl…(Winces in pain)…she was a rat…

KO: (Blinks) Excuse me…what was she again?

WILLY: A rat! A f-fucking dirty one at that!

KO: Was she…purple…? Did she have purple silky fur?

WILLY: (Hesitant) Yeah…y-yeah, she was…

KO: Why…did she do this to you?

WILLY: (Coughs) You…don't wanna know…

KO: No, I do. I do want to know…

WILLY: Oh, I…can't remember the details…

KO then presses down on the mouse's groin, the mouse screams.

WILLY: AAAHHH! FUCK! ALRIGHT! Alright…fuck! (Still groans in pain) Look this slut climbed into my cell through the toilet, she was practically naked…

KO: Naked…?

Oh yeah, the video link. Oh God, Fink…

WILLY: Yeah. I mean…she was…(In pain and groans) Ow! She was practically giving herself to away…so I took up her offer. I mean, why else would she come into my cell half naked. She wanted it, man, so I was gonna give it to her…but the crazy bitch stabbed me in the dick!

KO: You were…trying to…

WILLY: Give her the dick, yeah! I mean, her body, man…it was just perfect and-

KO stopped the mouse from talking and stamped on his groin. The mouse screamed again, the pain almost making the mouse pass out. Willy started to go teary-eyed and cursed his way through every swear word he could think of.

KO: That "bitch" is my girlfriend

WILLY: (Crying in pain) G-Girlfriend…? A good guy and a bad guy t-together…?

KO: Her name is Fink…and by your actions, it looks like justice had been served.

WILLY: FUCK YOU, MAN! FUCK YOU! I'VE BEEN STABBED IN THE FUCKING DICK!

KO: (Shakes his head, trying to be calm) You'll never understand what you did. You got what you deserved.

WILLY: F-Fuck you, man…

KO then grabbed Willy by the neck, he lifts him off the bed.

TYI: D-Daddy…did he hurt mummy…?

KO: By the sounds of it, no, he didn't even get a chance. But we're gonna get more answers from this bad guy! (Starts to shake the mouse) Where did she go?

WILLY: AH! SHIT, IT HURTS!

KO: TELL ME WHERE SHE WENT!

WILLY: OKAY, OKAY! (Gulps) She…s-she went into that pipe (Points)

KO looks at the damaged toilet and the pipe…sure enough it had been torn off, this was definitely the work of his girlfriend. KO could relax a little that she had tried to escape…but whether she got out was the next question on his mind. KO loosened his grip over the mouse's neck and dropped him on the floor. The pain was unbearable for the mouse but KO didn't care.

TYI: What are we going to do now?

KO: We're gonna follow where your mother went. (Goes over to the wall and smashes the wall with his strong clenched fist…it took out most of the wall…inside the walls were pipes and they all led in the same direction). We follow this pipe…it must lead to a way out.

TYI: We're gonna travel in the pipes…?

KO: (Smirks) I wouldn't be able to fit but I know your mom's flexible…she'd be able to crawl through these large pipes, no problem. We'll climb, walk and smash…so long as we follow the pipe she used.

TYI: But…what about him? (Points to the mouse)

KO: He hasn't got long to live…not with the amount of blood he's losing. That's what he gets for trying to hurt mummy! Come on, let's go!

KO and Tyi were about to leave but the mouse starts to crawl towards them.

WILLY: YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!

KO: Watch me!

WILLY: BASTARD! I'LL COME FOR YOU! I WILL!

KO ignores him, as he climbs through the smashed wall, helping Tyi along the way. The mouse keeps shouting at him. Calling KO all sorts of things and threats. Just then, the mouse's door was busted into…and a crowd of villains surround the mouse and repeatedly kick and stamp on him…soon, his screams were nothing but silence.

…

Meanwhile.

Fink found swimming up the river surprisingly relaxing…and the water was slowly becoming clearer…and the brown shit stains were washing off. She'd dive under water to get the nasty bits out of her long air. Fink must've been swimming for over fifteen minutes, which to be fair, went like a breeze.

A few more minutes and she came to a waterfall…the pool was clear and blue. Fink was amazed how beautiful it was…but she'd admire it later as she wanted to clean herself up. The pool got shallower and shallower, to the point where she could easily walk…and went straight to the waterfall. The weather was on her side, even if the sun was coming up, she didn't feel the cold…until she stepped under the gushing waterfall but it was more refreshing than freezing. She took it all in…the water flowed down her body and was already feeling clean as she stroked her hair. The body armour she was wearing was her only source of clothing and the material seemed to be quick drying…she probably should've taken it off as soon as the water got shallowed. She shrugged and undid the clips…it was nice to get air to her body as well, as she put the armour down by a grassy bank, she did the same to her panties, though they were completely soaked…but hopefully if the sun came up, the heat might dry them off, if not fully. Fink stepped into the waterfall again and caressed her body, head to toe, cleaning herself…rubbing her face, letting the water bounce of her breasts and rubbing her hips and thighs. It was at that point, she wished KO was with her…she'd imagined him touching her body…and this was slowly arousing her…but in her heart, it'd be a wasted pleasure, as she wanted to wait till she could ride KO again.

The bushes rustled…

Someone or something was watching her.

Fink arched her head back, letting the small waterfall splash on her face.

Two guards came out of hiding, holding guns. They stood there watching Fink some more, happy to see what was in front of them. They started to chuckle. Still Fink didn't notice them, as she lavished more clean water over her C-size breasts.

One of the guards wolf whistled…and Fink's ears flinched, she turned around and gasped at the two guard's just perving over her. Fink tried to sink into the water but it was far too shallow, she covered her breasts by wrapping her arm around them and the other hand covering her vagina and she kneeled down. The guards were enjoying the show.

GUARD 1: Ah, come on…don't be like that, sweetheart!

GUARD 2: Go on, show us those puppies. They look perfect!

Fink didn't respond except hiss at them.

GUARD 1: Oh. I believe we've pissed her off.

GUARD 2: (Nods) Seems like we have.

GUARD 1: We don't like it when whores hiss at us.

GUARD 2: (Shakes his head) No, we don't. Especially one that's escaped from prison!

GUARD 1: And what do we do with prisoners that have escaped?

GUARD 2: We shoot them on site, no questions asked.

GUARD 1: That's right. (Clocks his gun, as does Guard two and points their guns at Fink) But first, you'll give us a show.

FINK: (Sighs) God damn it…

GUARD 1: If you don't, we'll make sure you die painfully. First we'll shoot your legs, then your hands…and who knows what we'll shoot next. Your call, sweetheart!

FINK: (Rolls her eyes) How the fuck do I get into shit like this? Every…fucking time…

…

End of chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing, sexual references and written nudity.

Chapter 13

The two guards pointed their guns at Fink, while Fink just growled at them, trying her best to cover herself, which wasn't easy.

GUARD 1: So, what's it going to be, sweetheart? Are you gonna put on a show…or shall we just shoot you in places that you're gonna miss?

FINK: You want a show, eh? So what happens when I complete this task for you…will you let me go?

The guards looked at each other and started to chuckle.

GUARD 2: Hell, no!

GUARD 1: We'll be taking you back to the prison…but hey, at least with this choice you'll still be alive. But you better make your decision quick because I'm starting to lose my patience.

Fink didn't like any of the options…she had to quickly think about this. It was either get shot and slowly die or put on a show, probably just a sexy dance or something. Then again, a thought came into her. If she could distract them long enough, to the point they'd least expect her to attack, then she could escape. It meant going up to them and dancing near them…but it's not the worst thing, Fink's ever done. Fink smiled and stood up but still covering herself as a tease now.

FINK: So, you two want a show? Sure, boys, I'll give you one.

The first guard nudged the second, having succeeded their demand. Fink slowly walked towards them, in a catwalk kind of fashion. The guards were getting excited…the second guard however being a little cautious.

GUARD 2: Any funny business or if you try to run, we'll shoot!

FINK: (Giggles) Maybe it's not your gun I'll make you shoot~

GUARD 1: Oh yeah. (Puts his hands down his trousers). This is gonna be good.

Fink steps out of the water and onto the grassy bank…she slowly caresses her body, feeling around her breasts and pushing the dripping water off her. Her hands slid down her body…and touches herself but only for a split second, as she bent down and slid her hands down her legs, making her legs stand apart…she then quickly arches her back upwards, standing straight and flicks her wet hair around and then caresses her wet her…she starts to fake moan but the guards don't know that.

Fink then walks forward like a model, feeling her breasts. The guards were seriously enjoying this…all part of Fink's plan. Fink then stands in front of the first guard and turns around so her back was towards him…and she bent down, revealing her pussy…the first guard drops his gun.

That's right, dickless. Drop your gun.

FINK: You want this, big boy?

GUARD 1: Oh, God, yes!

FINK: (Licks her fingers) Then come closer and take me~

The first guard was trying to undo his trousers but with all that equipment on him and body armour, he was taking them off unsuccessfully. Fink flicked her tail…doing more fake moaning to encouring him. Fink winked at the second guard.

FINK: (To Guard two) You can have the next turn~

GUARD 2: Yeah. Yeah, you bet I will! I don't mind sloppy seconds!

Just then Fink noticed something behind the second guard…she couldn't quite make out what it was…only it was slightly distracting her. The first guard had only undid his belt and took off his heavy bullet proof armour. Fink tried to focus…

FINK: Ooooh, don't keep me wanting, big boy~

GUARD 1: Yeah, just…(His trouser flies got stuck)…j-just give me a second…

Just then a figure appeared behind the second guard…Fink's eyes raised, this could ruin the plan. The second guard was then pulled away from behind…the first guard saw his teammate yanked away.

GUARD 1: What the-?

Fink reacted fast and used her tail to wrap around the guards leg and pull him off his feet, hitting the ground hard.

The second guard was flipped over. Fink grabbed the gun, which the first guard dropped and whacked it across the face of the guard…before shooting him several times in the chest, killing the first guard instantly. Fink looked up to see what was happening with the second guard…he was being attacked in the shadows…but could just make out a figure was standing on him…a foot on the guards neck and pulling an arm. The second guard was screaming…as this figure yanked on the arm and twisted his foot against the guards' neck, breaking it…a crack could be heard and the guard went limp, dead. Fink still couldn't make the outline of who this mystery figure was…and kept the gun pointing.

The figure panted.

FIGURE: Don't you TOUCH my girlfriend, you piece of shit!

Fink recognized that voice and lowered her gun, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

FINK: K…KO…?

The figure stepped off the dead guard and walked into the light…and it was indeed KO, smiling back at her.

KO: (Smiles) Hey there, trouble make.

Fink gasped and dropped the gun, she was so ecstatic that she ran towards him. KO opened his arms for the embrace but Fink jumped on top of him, knocking him down. He hit the ground but was softened by the thick green grass. Fink didn't hesitate to press her lips against his, as KO opened his mouth for her to access…and they kissed like they never kissed before, smooching and sucking each other's breath.

FINK: It's really you?!

KO: Yeah, it's me. (They carry on kissing) What were those guards doing to you?

FINK: Oh. (Kisses)…you don't wanna know. I was trying to distract them. (Kissing) They caught me washing myself…(Kisses).

KO: Ah, good thing I broke his neck them. (Kisses)

Fink then broke the kiss. KO just looked at Fink and her beautiful body, while she sat on top of him…he was starting to get aroused, but he knew this wasn't a good time. Fink started to pant as she could feel his bulge growing in his trousers.

FINK: (Grabs the bulge with her hand) Oh God, I want that in me right fucking now~

KO: Uh, um…F-Fink…?

Fink starts grinds on his ever so growing bulge…making herself wet.

FINK: I want you to fuck me hard!

She then proceeds to start undoing his belt.

KO: (Blushing) Uh, uh…Fink, now's not the right-

FINK: I've been waiting days for your big, thick cock to rip me. (Licks her lips) I can't wait any longer~

KO: F-Fink, I think you should stop now…!

Just then, Tyi come out of the bushes.

TYI: Mommy…?

Fink's heart stopped…she turned to see her innocent child staring back at her. Fink blushed quickly with embarrassment and yelped….climbing off KO and grabbed the body armour, she took off, quickly covering her front.

FINK: T-Tyi? (Smiles embarrassingly) H-How…? What are you d-doing here, sweetie?

TYI: What was you doing to daddy?

FINK: U-UH?!

KO: Nothing, Tyi…she was just…um, excited to see me, that's all. And…naked…

KO then looks at Fink and shrugs awkwardly. Tyi then runs to his mother and hugs her…Fink was taken back but eventually hugs back.

TYI: I've missed you, mommy!

FINK: Oh. O-Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you too. (To KO, almost whispering) Seriously, what…is…he doing here?

KO: Okay, right…now, don't get mad…

FINK: (Frowns) Yeeeeeess…?

KO: Promise you won't get mad…?

FINK: (Does a sarcastic "think" face) Not…sure I can promise that…

KO: No, I didn't think you would. Okay. (Ahem) Well, uh…funny story…

FINK: Ooooo boy, this should be good!

KO: So, uh…you see. I was extremely worried about you in prison and I was talking to Enid about it…

FINK: Uh-huh, go on.

KO: And…well, I wanted to break you out of prison and Enid had the idea that their might be some blueprints of the prison to show us the weak points of the building…so me and Enid broke into POINT to get them. I…(Indicates to himself) ambushed a guard and stole his clothes, which is what I'm wearing and Enid climbed up the building to see if Elodie had any secrets. But it turns out that…there were no blueprints and Enid had been caught, it was all a set up….hence what happened to you in the shower.

FINK: Yeah, I know that part!

KO: Okay…and as you know, I was trapped, myself.

FINK: Right, though the question was, why is Tyi with you…if you were trying to get some fake blueprints, KO?

KO: I'm getting to that part.

TYI: I saved him, mommy!

FINK: What?

KO: Uh, haha, yeah…that's…pretty much it. Tyi stopped the bombs from going off at point by snatching the trigger from Elodie.

FINK: Sooooo, you brought our son on a dangerous mission?

KO: No, no, Rad did…

FINK: RAD?

KO: Yeah, the other part of the story was that, Enid texted Rad what was going on and Rad brought Tyi with him.

FINK: Why?

KO: I guess there were no…babysitters.

FINK: (Rubs her eyes in annoyance) God sake…

KO: Then we…both went to the prison to break you out.

FINK: (Looks at KO) You…you took our son to THE PRISION, WHILE THERE WERE RIOTS!

KO: I had to, he…he was very persistent…

FINK: How can you be so irresponsible? You could've got him killed!

KO: I know, I know…it's just, he really wanted to help you, Fink, he really did. But he was brilliant…magnificent, even! He was fast and he took some guys out, didn't you, Tyi?

TYI: Yeah, I punch a bad guy in the face!

KO: Fink, he's…growing really fast and learning fast…and he's not even a year old yet. His powers are incredible.

FINK: He's growing fast because of his rat gene growth spurt. After the year has gone, he'll age normally…like a human. But still…what he'd been…(Trails off, not wanting to say the last word)…I don't want to imagine!

KO: I was worried to…and scared…but he proved himself out there.

FINK: But still!

KO: Fink…we missed you, it wasn't the same without you, sure it might have only been about a week…but that week felt like an eternity. We had to get you out of there! We just had to…we missed you. We love you.

Fink was still frowning at KO but then looked at Tyi, who had the cutest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen…she couldn't resist that face. She then looked back at KO, who was doing the same thing, if a little weird…and yet, she was putty.

FINK: Okay. Thanks you two. I appreciate it, I really do.

KO: You're not mad?

FINK: I can't stay mad at you…(Smiles at Tyi)…or this little one. I guess Tyi has got some rebellious parents.

KO: (Smirks) Um, no, he takes that from you.

FINK: Pfft, whatever!

TYI: So I did good, right.

FINK: Oh, sweetie, of course you. (Slightly firm) But don't do it again, not until you're a bit older.

TYI: (Smiles) Okay.

Tyi stays hugging his mom as Fink kisses him on the forehead.

KO: So, uh…couldn't getting any spare clothes while escaping, huh?

FINK: (Sighs) I just wanted to get the hell out of there...

KO: Well, you look good, for someone who's escaped prison.

FINK: Thank you. (Looks around) I think we should get going…their might be more guards about.

KO: Good point.

Tyi escapes from the hug, while Fink walks over to the body armour and causally puts it on…her panties were still wet but better than before. KO just watched her sexy girlfriend get ready.

KO: Why don't you use the guard's clothes?

FINK: Are you kidding me? They are way too big for me…it'd be like wearing a tent.

KO: Well, I suppose if we stick to the stream, we'll find our way back. Lots of places to hide, especially in the trees if we see a patrol.

FINK: (Sorting her hair) Yeah and I say we set fences around our cabin…so we don't get any more surprises.

KO: Sounds like a plan.

TYI: Are we going home now?

FINK: Yes, honey, we are. (Looks at KO) Together.

KO, Fink and Tyi were just about to follow the stream home, though it'd be miles, it was a stream that lead to their home…and eventually back to the plaza, if they wanted to. Tyi was holding his mother's hand.

KO: (To Fink) So, what happened to Warden? Did you…?

FINK: Hell, yeah, I did! I stabbed him in the back with my tail…and then I slashed the assholes throat!

TYI: (Mimicking) Asshole…

FINK: No, honey, only mommy and daddy can say that word. Though I'm very naughty to say it.

TYI: (Disappointed) Oh…

KO: Well, you better stay in hiding for a little while. We all should. Only go out when we need supplies…I could contact the plaza for help.

FINK: Hmm. We'll see.

KO: I can only assume the JS are gonna be annoyed with you…and me, come to think of it. This could complicate things.

But just then, a figure appeared out of the bushes, standing in front of them…the three of them stopped in their tracks.

FIGURE: (Slowly starts walking towards them) Maybe not complicate things…but it certainly exacerbates things.

The figure was out of the shadow and walked into the light. KO gasped…but Fink just rolled her eyes.

KO: Y-You…?

FINK: Pfft…stuff like this has been happening a lot recently. Doesn't surprise me anymore…

…

End of Chapter.

NOTES: Well, we're getting close to the end.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and a sex scene.

Chapter 14: THE END.

KO, Fink and Tyi were just about to follow the stream home, though it'd be miles, it was a stream that lead to their home…and eventually back to the plaza, if they wanted to. Tyi was holding his mother's hand.

KO: (To Fink) So, what happened to Warden? Did you…?

FINK: Hell, yeah, I did! I stabbed him in the back with my tail…and then I slashed the assholes throat!

TYI: (Mimicking) Asshole…

FINK: No, honey, only mommy and daddy can say that word. Though I'm very naughty to say it.

TYI: (Disappointed) Oh…

KO: Well, you better stay in hiding for a little while. We all should. Only go out when we need supplies…I could contact the plaza for help.

FINK: Hmm. We'll see.

KO: I can only assume the JS are gonna be annoyed with you…and me, come to think of it. This could complicate things.

But just then, a figure appeared out of the bushes, standing in front of them…the three of them stopped in their tracks.

FIGURE: (Slowly starts walking towards them) Maybe not complicate things…but it certainly exacerbates things.

The figure was out of the shadow and walked into the light. KO gasped…but Fink just rolled her eyes.

KO: Y-You…?

FINK: Pfft…stuff like this has been happening a lot recently. Doesn't surprise me anymore…

Dendy was standing in front of them, holding some sort of devise…though it appears she was on her own. Dendy was also wearing a backpack, though a little updated from when she was younger. Fink rolls her eyes and folds her arms. KO was a little concerned how Dendy found them.

KO: How…how did you find us?

DENDY: I followed you, using this.

Dendy starts to play around with her devise, she presses a few buttons and out of nowhere a floating orb appeared next to Dendy, flying next to her head. The orb was metallic like a reflective ball.

KO: Wha…?

DENDY: I'll explain. This is my Wandering Eye. It's basically a 360 degree camera, in which I can change the view at any format. Long shot, straight shot, zoom shot. I've been using this to watch every move you make ever since Fink was arrested. This has been on you 24/7. I watch your every move from this. (Shows her watch). One tap and…(Up pops a hologramatic screen)…my eye see's you.

KO: But…no, that can't be true. I didn't see anything or the sort floating…

DENDY: That's because I installed an invisibility cloak for it. It would be rather hard for you to see it.

KO: But…why…?

FINK: (Sighs annoyingly) Because this frog is jealous of me and wants to keep you to herself!

DENDY: No, that's…not it…

FINK: Yeah, right! (To KO) This frog visited me in prison.

KO: She did…?

FINK: Yeah, she'd hope I'd stay in prison forever so she could make a move.

KO: (To Dendy) You visited Fink?

DENDY: I…that's affirmative.

FINK: Because she's a jealous bitch!

DENDY: NO, I'M NOT! THAT…THAT WAS THEN…AND…now's now.

FINK: (Smirks) See?

DENDY: No, I…followed you, KO, because I…I knew you'd try and break Fink out. I just…wanted to make sure you were safe.

KO: What? You did nothing of the sort.

DENDY: I didn't have to, you were saved by your son. Also, thanks to your bravery, KO, I found out what Warden was up to. I had the orb in Elodie's office and watched the whole thing. (To Fink) I watched everything…and…I am truly sorry what he did to you, Fink. I really am. I couldn't imagine the pain he put you through…

FINK: Huh. Nothing I couldn't handle…

DENDY: My point is, KO, Warden exposed himself to be a villain, acting out revenge. We cannot have a person like that running the JS. A corrupted person. (Looks at Fink, a little annoyed) Despite the way he "resigned"…we are glad he is no more.

KO: Who's…"we?"…

DENDY: Me and Elodie. After you had left her office, I programmed the orb to follow you, while I went to aid Elodie and Enid as quick as I could. I saw Rad dispose of the bombs when I arrived and went straight to see Elodie. And we watched you. We saw what was happening at the prison and enough was enough, things were getting out of hand. Elodie came up with a declaration that the JS be disbanded and that POINT will now, forever, be in charge of the law and train hero's to be better…(Looks at Fink)…as well as villains.

FINK: I knew you'd look at me.

DENDY: If villains can turn good like you, then there is hope…instead of executions. The world, literally, will be a better place. Of course, there will always be evil…but we'll be on top of it.

FINK: So Elodie, just like that, disbanded the JS, eh? Seems rather quick. It takes the government months, even years to do something like that and yet you did it in the space of…what, a couple of hours? Farfetched to me.

DENDY: We're not the government. We actually care.

KO: Why didn't you say anything to me…?

DENDY: You…wasn't talking to me. I…I thought you hated me…

KO: I…I don't hate you, Dendy, but I've just…been preoccupied.

DENDY: (Frowns at Fink) Yes. I see that.

KO: Plus…I…didn't think you were around anymore. I mean, I've been back for a few years now.

DENDY: I just face you…while you were with her…

KO: Dendy…

DENDY: But…I'm over that now. I really am. I'm far too busy now to have feelings for you, KO. I never did…

FINK: Huh, bullshit!

DENDY: But I'm over it, like I said. But…I would like us to still be friend…if that's okay with you, KO…?

KO: (Chuckles) Of course, of course we can still be friends.

DENDY: Good. Then that's settled. We are friends. I will brief you a meeting with Elodie for the future of POINT and show you our direction. This is to all hero's.

KO: That sounds great.

DENDY: I knew you would approve. (Turns around leaving but then stops) Oh, there is one more thing. I have something for you, Fink.

Dendy then takes something out of her bag and walks over to Fink. Dendy had a card on her and gave it to Fink, who was a little reluctant at first but accepted Dandy's strange offer. Fink looked at it…and it was a Pow Card of her…wearing her old lab coat but only down to her waist, and blue training shorts, revealing her hourglass figure. She was wearing her old sneakers and fingerless purple gloves…however, her fur was in its original mint green state. The picture of her was also making a peace sign, with her tongue sticking out, smiling…as if she were up to no good.

A Pow Card takes on the appearance of an ordinary trading card, but instead has a digital screen displaying the information. In the very centre is an image of the hero or villain. Below it is their name, a fact about them, and in the bottom right corner their power level is listed. Pressing the card again displays additional informational of the card. This side informs XP needed to reach the next level, as well as statistics like stamina, agility, intelligence, will, and fear resistance. The information can be updated by sliding the screen as you'd do to a phone.

However, there is another version of the back side, which displays the word "STATS' at the top and a box of six stats. It also shows the XP needed to level up, and power moves and their power.

But the only thing that caught Fink's eye…was that her power level was "0" as appose to being "minus 10"….(It was minus 3 when she was younger).

FINK: I'm…zero…?

KO: That's good, right?

FINK: (Confused) Is it…?

KO: Yeah. Wasn't you on a minus at some point?

FINK: Well, yeah, I was but…is zero good…?

DENDY: It is. You're neither good nor bad. You're in-between…the next move is down to you. Technically, at the moment…you're no longer a villain, you are neutral.

FINK: I…um, don't know what to say…

DENDY: I don't expect you to say anything.

FINK: Well…thank you, I guess…

DENDY: Should I recommend we hug?

FINK: Oh, I…uh…suppose…

DENDY: I'm not really sure of the duration of this hug should be, so shall I say…10 seconds.

FINK: Um…

Dendy doesn't wait for an answer and goes to hug Fink, who was still a little surprised by this…afteral, Dendy did say some mean things to Fink while she was in jail…but then again, Fink has done a lot worse to people and returned the hug, if a little uncomfortable about. After a few seconds…

Dendy whispered into Fink's ear.

DENDY: (Whispering) It was never about, KO. Not at all. Maybe one day…you could show me your video game controller and teach me to push a few…buttons, hmm~?

Fink's eyes were wide and was just clocking into what Dendy had whispered. Fink was about to say something but Dendy broke the hug.

DENDY: (Looks at her watch) Ah, 10 seconds. I very much enjoyed that hug.

FINK: (Still processing) Uh…

DENDY: The JS is no more. You two are free. No one will bother you ever again. Me and Elodie will make sure of it. Goodbye.

And with that, Dendy walked into the forest, as her floating orb followed her. Fink was still lost for words.

KO: Bye, Dendy…and thank you.

Dendy didn't respond back but KO knew she would've heard him.

KO: Well, let's go home.

TYI: Yay!

FINK: Yes. Let's…

All three started walking, following the stream.

KO: By the way, what did Dendy say to you?

FINK: What?

KO: What did Dendy say to you? She whispered something…

FINK: Uh, oh you know…look after KO and…whatnot. Typical crap.

KO: Seems pointless to whisper it.

FINK: You know how she is…the…weirdo, frog thing…

KO: Ha, yeah.

After a few minutes walking. Fink took in what Dendy said…and eventually, just simply accepted as a compliment. It was more of the fact that Dendy, of all people, was actually attracted to Fink. Fink wondered if she could use this as blackmail…as villainous brain was on the go. Maybe one day. And if Dendy did have feelings for Fink, then why the hell didn't she help her while she was stuck in prison. Weird Kappa. Truly weird.

…

It was a few hours later until KO, Fink and Tyi got back to their cabin and they were ever so grateful to see it again, especially Fink. It didn't take long to clear their quint futuristic cabin up and got things back to normal. Fink had gotten into some comfortable clothes by then, as did KO.

Later…they tucked Tyi into bed as Fink sang a cute lullaby to her son and the half rat, half human hybrid soon fell asleep. Fink kissed her son on the forehead.

FINK: Goodnight, Tyi. I love you.

The little child pulled his covers in, getting comfortable, while the two parents quietly sneaked out the room and closed the door. They when walked to the living room.

KO: So…you wanna watch a movie?

FINK: No.

KO: No…?

FINK: No.

KO: Oh. So…what do you want to do?

FINK: You know what I want…and I can't hold back anymore!

KO: Pizza…? (Fink smiles and rolls her eyes, she grabs KO's hand and pulls him towards the bedroom) Oh, yeah, that…

FINK: It's been days since I had that cock of yours…and my urges can't be controlled no more.

KO: Oh, right. Well…Let me help you with that then~

They close the door…

…

Fink lied on the bed…her breasts exposed. KO was taking her panties off. Fink wiggled to help him pull them off. KO 's huge cock was erect and ready to insert.

FINK: Oh God, just put that cock in me~ I can't wait any longer~

Fink's pussy was cocking wet, as KO obliged her request…he tapped her clit with his cock, making her gasp and begging to put it in. KO teased her before he entered with the tip. Fink moaned and KO's cock slid in perfectly due to Fink's wet walls…the rat moaned, as KO did a little thrust as he pushed his cock right inside her…she gasped happily, feeling the cock reaching her inside limits…she missed this.

FINK: Ahhh~ Oh, I swear it gets bigger each time. (Gasps as KO starts gently thrusting) Ah…fuck me…(Each thrust making her intake breath) Ah~ Fuck me~

KO just stared at Fink's face, the signs of pleasure were shown, as KO started to grunt and fuck her faster…he could feel the wet walls of her pussy warming his sensitive helmet. Her breasts jiggled at every thrust, pushing her body. Light squelching sounds were a sign of a good fuck, as her pussy was getting wetter, hitting her insides. Fink then sat up and pushed KO, making him lie down, as she started bouncing on his rock hard pole. KO's massive cock felt like it was going to rip her, hitting the G-spot…Fink started to violently bounce, trying to make his cock go in deeper…she screamed, she moaned, she gasped…KO held on to her hips, helping her slam down…her breasts bounced as KO was almost hypnotized by them…bouncing in unison. Then Fink could feel her insides building up to cum.

FINK: Oh~ I'm going to cum~ Ah, aaaaaahh, AH! Ooooooooh FUCK! I'm going to squirt on your cock, KO~

KO: Yeah?

FINK: (Nods) Yeah. AH!

Fink's cum was ready to blow, ready to exit her…ready to take her to heaven.

FINK: OOOOHH SHIT! AH! I'M GOING TO- AAHHH I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GONNA FUCKING SQUIRT!

KO could feel Fink's cum drenching his cock from inside.

FINK: I NEED TO SQUIRT! OH! MOVE YOUR DICK!

But KO sat up, wrapping his arms around Fink…her arched back, the pleasure was building up, with no escape…the cum moving his way down KO's cock. KO didn't want to withdraw just yet…

FINK: OH SHIT! OOOHHHH MY FUCKING GOD!~

KO kept penetrating Fink, as she then squirted but around the cock, the cum only bursting out when it had a chance. Fink screamed.

FINK: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH~ AAAAAAAAHHHH~

Cum was squirting out of Fink's pussy, while KO was still fucking her, she arched her back, as the pleasure was leaving her in amazing small bursts, her cum piling up, squirting, drenching. Ecstasy filled her, while the pleasure was escaping…Fink kept bouncing on KO's cock and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, multiple orgasms rushed right through her…and then KO withdrawed his cock out of her and Fink's cum splashed out like a spilt bowl of watered milk. Fink kept screaming and moaning, screaming's KO's name in love…Fink fell backwards, breathing heavily…and still spitting out once-blocked cum

This helped KO tremendously, as he could feel his cock ready to exploded…he loved it when Fink shouted in pleasure…he moved over so he could cum on her tits as he jerked his cock over her C-Cup breasts really fast…

Fink was just getting her eye-sight back from the amazing cum-filled sex and saw KO ready to deploy his load. KO grunted Fink's name…as he could feel the cum shooting up his cock, and releasing the pleasure for himself, as he grunted and jerked over Fink's tits…a projectile of long cum stretched over her breasts…as she rubbed the cum all over, and KO pushed another load out, covering her…she then leaned forward and sucked his cock…KO tilted his head back, moaning in great happiness as Fink's tongue slurped over his tip and getting the excess seed that still dripped out. After a few seconds, Fink had cleaned his cock…still jerking in case there was any more…Fink swallowed the massive load she got…licking her lips and gasping. KO's cock was still hard…

KO then leaned forward and kissed Fink over the neck…Fink was still panting, her pussy still dripping, she put her arms around him…and the bed sheets were annihilated and soaked.

FINK: Oh…KO~ (Panting) I missed this…

KO: Yeah…same…

FINK: You always make me cum~

KO: Yeah. (Chuckles) And you say that every time.

FINK: Cause you make me so wet and fucking horny! I'm so lucky to have you~

KO: I'm the lucky one~

FINK: (Smiles) Oh~ I love you so much, KO~

KO: I love you too, Fink. My beautiful girl~

FINK: Kiss me~

KO does, their tongues gently wrestle, each taking a breath to fulfil the passionate kiss and make it last longer.

KO's hard cock was teasing over Fink's now sensitive pussy, teasing over the clit.

FINK: Oooo. Oh, my…(Smiles and bites her lip) I wanna go again~

KO: Think you can handle it?

FINK: I can never handle your big cock, KO. That's why I love it…that's my weakness.

KO: Anything for you, my sweetheart~

FINK: Make me come again~

KO smiles and nods…he directs his cock into Fink's pussy…squeezing out more juices from her…she squealed, loving every minute of KO's hot rod inside her…and they fucked again.

…

After several hours of sex…they finally ran out of steam, probably breaking their own records of continuous sex and god knows how many orgasms Fink had…though the bed was drenched with cum, the couple managed to snuggle and fall asleep. Fink had her head on KO's muscularly chest and her arm around him…while KO had his arm around Fink's shoulder, keeping her close and protected.

They slept perfectly.

Just then…an orb appeared at their bedroom window, spying on them. It was obliviously Dendy's floating camera.

…

Dendy was in her office. An orb was on her desk, turned off. She had two floating orbs. She was watching two holographic screens from her desk that she imported from her watch to make the screen bigger. One screen had KO about to beat up some villains in prison…but the video was paused.

On the other screen…was a live feed from KO and Fink's bedroom. Dendy just sighed…very jealous what she was seeing in front of her. Though she was courteous, a few moments ago…when the two made love, she switched it off, with only the sound of their love making heard.

She watched as the cute couple were asleep.

DENDY: I know I'll never have you…and I've learnt to accept that. I'll let go. (Smiles at the couple) I'm glad you're happy, Fink. Both of you, in fact. Look after her, KO. When you're not there…don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.

Dendy then presses a button. The live screen then rewinds at a supersonic speed…until it stopped when Fink was in prison. The purple rat was lying on the bed.

DENDY: I've always been watching you, Fink. I was always there~ (Now turns the screen off) Sorry, I was mean to you…and sorry I didn't help sooner. (Stands up) But…now it's time to move on.

Dendy walks towards her door, to leave the office

…

End of Chapter.


	15. Thank you for Reading

NOTES: So, I was going to do an epilogue, well…it is, but rather little bits. I wanted to finish this story, let alone the series, like the cartoon, with little snippets. I couldn't fill all the gaps but I think I've done enough…

This chapter will contain strong language.

New Founding Power.

Two days later.

After another night of passion wet sex, Fink would go to the shower to clean herself up. KO would sometimes join her but in this case, he was extremely worn out…hence why Fink was on her own.

After she'd wash her body and hair, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, while using another towel to quickly dry her hair. Fink then started drying her legs and then suddenly, something occurred to her…something that she should've realised a few days ago. She had a quick memory:

Warden pulled out his gun and shot Fink in the leg, she screamed as the bullet ripped through her flesh like a hot knife going through butter. Warden walked away, as Fink was hanging from the shower head.

A bullet wound, no matter where you get shot, would take days, even weeks to heal…let alone the scarring around the wound. Fink checked her leg once more and to her surprise, the wound wasn't there…no scar, no burnt fur to where the bullet would burn, where it entered…in fact, there was no evidence that Fink got shot at all. Fink found it strange that she only realised this now. The pain of getting shot was unbearable…but the process of healing was unnoticeable.

The only thing see did, when she got home was clean the wound, which didn't hurt….and just completely forgot about.

And now, after a few days: Nothing.

FINK: There is no way, I healed that…quickly. No way.

Fink then looked in the mirror and turned around to see the reflection of her bare back…she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her on the floor…most of her scars and injuries were gone…though she had very thin layer of fur around her, her wounds could still be seen in a fight…but nothing was there, her body was just perfect. Again, she kept questioning why she was worrying about this now.

She caressed the whole of her body to feel any scars or cuts…she found nothing. Then, a very strange idea came to her head. Could her body heal ten times faster than anyone else? The more she thought about it, the crazier the idea got...

Fink rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found some nail clipper. She held on to them, as if ready to stab someone…but of course, that was her idea…to stab herself, or at least make a small cut.

Fink had been through so much, that a little stab should be a walk in the park. Her reasoning behind this was to see if she really could heal.

Fink took a deep breath…and didn't hesitate to stab her hand. She yelped but not loud enough to wake KO next door…the tip of the pointy clippers now deep in her skin, she pushed the sharp clippers even more through her hand…until eventually, popping out from the other side of her hand…the pointing clippers covered in blood and missing her knuckles…blood was slowly started to drip out of her hand. The pain was nothing more but stinging…until she pulled the clippers out, then it started to hurt like a bastard. Fink bit her lip, trying not to whimper in pain…she found some disinfection for wounds and poured it all over her hand…this stung her even more. Fink then used her tail to grab some bandages and started to wrap it around her bleeding hand. The cloth was tight enough but still put bandage tape over it. She over layered the hand, so not to have blood soaking through it…but the disinfection did start to stink.

FINK: Oh man, I'm batshit crazy…

She couldn't move her bandage hand much…but managed to clean up the bathroom using her other good hand and tail…a good thing to have.

Fink turned the bathroom light off and quietly climbed into bed, even though KO was a heavy sleeper. She got comfortable and was weirdly looking forward to see if her hand would heal. Soon enough…sleep took her away to dream land.

The next morning

Her sub-conscious mind was telling her body that it was time to wake up. Her eyes shot open…and looked at her hand. Without waking KO, she slid off the bed and went to the bath room. She then started to unravel or bandages. Each layer was getting darker and redder…mainly because of the blood soaking through…until her hand was exposed and was shocked and yet excited…

Her hand had healed…no cut, no scarring…her hand was normal.

FINK: Holy shit. I can heal myself.

KO: I thought you knew that.

Fink jumped off her feet and screamed since KO scared her. KO chuckled…Fink frowned at KO for scaring her but he just stood there, leaning at the door.

FINK: Fuck, you scared me!

KO: Ha. Sorry about that.

FINK: Wait, you knew I could heal.

KO: Well, yeah. So can I. (Puzzled) I thought you already knew that.

FINK: No! Although, it does make sense.

KO: Yeah. Seems like Dad's experiment can make us heal quicker as well. So, not only are we strong, but we can go turbo anytime we like and heal from our injuries. Though, some of that you knew and could do anyway. (Chuckle)

FINK: (Turns to the mirror) Shame it turns you purple though…

KO: Yeah. I know…(KO goes up behind Fink and starts to massage her shoulders…where she starts to purr) But you're still beautiful to me~

Fink lets him squeeze her shoulders gently…as he slowly slides his hands down to her hips and kisses her neck.

FINK: You could've told me about this power before I stabbed myself.

KO: (Shrugs) You would've tried it anyway.

FINK: (Smiles) Yeah…

Fink turns around and puts her arms around KO and they kiss passionately.

…

Enid and Elodie

Enid was just coming out of the hospital with Elodie by her side. Enid had her arm in a sling. It seemed like an awkward moment.

ENID: Thanks for staying with me, El…

ELODIE: Oh, Enid, it was the least I could do. (A little sad) After all, it…it was me that caused that and…-

ENID: And I said, I forgive you. Okay.

ELODIE: Oh, y-yes, you did…

There was silence again…as the young ladies each put a hand behind their head.

ENID: Well, uh…since I can't go back to work just yet, I might as well go home.

ELODIE: Stay with me!

ENID: Huh, what?

ELODIE: (Blushes) You…u-uh, can stay with me, if…if you like…(Enid smiles back at the blonde lady) You can…stay as long as you need…a-actually…

Enid pulls Elodie closer and they lock lips…gaining each other's warm love. This relaxed Elodie even more.

ENID: I'd love that, El~

Elodie blushed even more…as they walked away hand in hand.

…

Gamer Fink is Back.

A week later.

Fink was now back to being a gamer and was winning in every tournament…even being a full time mom didn't stop her, when KO looked after Tyi of course, and even in that short amount of time, Fink was back to being No.1…

Her social media was going through the roof and her popularity was at dizzy heights. If she couldn't game or do tournaments, then she would blog and review new and old games and trendy video's online…in her honest opinion. Even having live chats so her fans could talk to her…but of course, she couldn't answer everyone.

See was just starting to review a game, going live.

FINK: Last of Us VI: Joel's Resurrection. Well, what can I say about this? This, THIS…is THE WORST pile of SHIT, I have ever played. It sucks…sooooooo fucking bad! Why the fuck did this game ever get made? WHO GREENLIT THIS SHIT, HUH? Fucking bullshit!

F1nkFaN: OMG, UR FIT!

SansMercy: u speak the truth fink

NoitcaDer: BULLY ME, FINK!1!

Fink was loving the attention and was happy to be back at doing what she loved since she was a little minion. But…she still had time for KO and Tyi, who she loved very much and that meant more to her than anything else in this crazy world.

…

Moving On.

A few weeks later.

KO had arrived at the plaza with Tyi. When they entered the shop it was still normal looking than it's ever been. Rad was stacking shelves and Enid was leaning on the counter, looking relaxed, which was annoying Rad.

RAD: Enid, you can't just sit there all day.

ENID: Hey, not my fault. I'm just following doctors' orders. I can't overdo it.

RAD: Hmph. Wish my arm got shot by an arrow…

KO chuckled at his friends, before waving at them as he walked farther into the shop.

KO: Hi Enid, Hi Rad.

ENID: Oh, hey, KO!

RAD: Bro, how's it hanging?

KO: Yeah, I'm good.

RAD: (To Tyi) And how's my favourite mop washer, shelve stacker and toilet cleaner doing, eh?

TYI: Fine. (Smiles)

RAD: Wanna help uncle Rad clean the shelves and restack stock.

TYI: Yay!

ENID: Rad, don't use him to do your jobs.

TYI: I don't mind, really…

KO: It's okay. It's kinda good for him.

RAD: Al'right, let's go little man.

Tyi excitedly jumps with joy as he follows Rad to the back of the shop.

KO: How's the hand?

ENID: Yeah, not to bad now…I can clench my fists again, thank God.

KO: That's good.

ENID: Where's Fink?

KO: Oh, she's back doing her blogs and playing video game tournaments back at home, so figured I'd give her some space. She…swears, like, I mean a lot, when online, so thought it was another good idea to get Tyi out of the house for a bit... But I'm actually here to see Mr Gar…well, he wanted to talk to me about something.

ENID: Really…? What about?

KO: (Shrugs) I don't know. He sounded serious. (Points to Mr Gar's door) Is he in…?

ENID: Well…no. He's at your mom's dojo. He's been there a while now.

KO: Oh. I better check then. Do you mind looking after Tyi for a little while.

ENID: No, of course not. (Looks over to Rad) Your kid is keeping Rad in check.

Rad levitates some cans up on the top shelf…while Tyi jumps high and places other cans next to Rad's stack.

KO: Thanks Enid. I won't be long.

Enid didn't get a chance to say another word as KO rushed out of the shop and ran across the parking area to his mother's dojo that has since become a shrine to her memory and was an excellent hero and mother. KO entered the now shrine building and saw Mr Gar kneeling down at the statue of Carol in her Silverspark costume. Candles were alit around the shrine. KO cleared his through, making sure Mr Gar acknowledged him. KO slowly walked towards his boss…who didn't move a muscle.

As KO looked at his mother's statue, he kneeled down next to Mr Gar…who had his eyes closed and looked as if he was deep in thought. KO sighed quietly…but didn't want to interrupt his boss…who was probably meditating.

The silence was perfectly peaceful…until Mr Gar was ready to talk.

Mr. GAR: When I…first met your mother, KO, I…I fell in love straight away. I never knew beauty could exist in a form like her. Her long hair…her kind personality…her beautiful heart and best of all…a wonderful friend, to me. (Opens his eyes) I always had feelings for her, KO, more feelings a man could ever feel about a woman…she was one I could never let go…even if she didn't love me back. And…then she had you…(Smiles) I was…so happy for her that I knew she'd be an amazing mother…and she was, because she helped made you what you are today. (Looks at KO) You have her eyes and heart…and her strength. (Bows his head slightly, has something in her hand) I…I was going to ask her, the one question that binds love together. Not just through touch…but through an everlasting bond…I…I was…(Sobs a little)…I was going to ask her…to marry me. (Opens his hand to revel a ring. Wipes his tears) But…I…I was too scared to ask her, to scared what she'd think, to scared…not to be loved back…(Sighs) and too scared to hear the answer "no". And now…I'll never know…

KO: (Slight pause) Mr. Gar…mom loved you. She always talked about you…and no matter what happened in the past…she…always wanted to be with you…

Mr GAR: Do…d-do you think so…?

KO: Yes. I do.

Mr Gar smiles…but his smile doesn't last long.

Mr GAR: Well…I guess that doesn't matter now. She's gone and…I can't live with that, knowing she is no longer here. It's time…I moved on as well…

KO: (Looks worried) Mr Gar…?

Mr Gar stands up…he puts the ring on Carol's finger, it fits perfectly. The huge man, though a little grey in some areas turns to KO, who know stands up himself. Mr Gar pulls something out of his tie…something small, flat and shiny. He grips it in his hand tightly…before opening his hand and showing KO. It was a gold key.

KO: (Looks at it) What's this?

Mr GAR: This is the key to my Lakewood Plaza Turbo. I want you to have it. I want you to be in charge. I want you to be the manager from now on.

KO couldn't believe what he was hearing…he looked up at Mr Gar, who smiled back and nodded. KO was a little reluctant to take the key from Mr Gar…but soon enough, he took the key out of Mr Gar's hand and just looked at it, as if it was the greatest treasure in the world.

KO: You…w-want me to…be in charge...? To be the…manager…?

Mr GAR: Yes, KO, I do.

KO: But…but why Mr Gar…?

Mr GAR: I have done a lot of think, KO, a hell of a lot of thinking…and I can no longer open that shop, knowing Carol isn't next door. I can't live here knowing that Carol is gone. And you, my boy, are the perfect candidate to take over…

KO: B-But…sir, I…I can't…

Mr GAR: Yes, you can! I know it's not the perfect career for you, KO. Maybe someday you'll move on yourself…but for now, you are the only one who can look after it. You may be a manager…but it's not just a job with a lot of responsibilities, it's not just the selling of products, or keeping customers satisfied…but it's a job to protect the plaza…which I know you are capable of. You've saved the world countless times…so this won't be a problem for you. A strong, young lad with a heart of gold but the bravery of a lion…and with your young love and child…you'd be indestructible.

KO took these words in…all his life he loved getting compliments of his manager and this certainly was the best of them.

KO: But…what about you?

Mr GAR: I can't stay here, KO. I just…can't. I don't want to be here anymore.

KO: What are you going to do?

Mr GAR: You don't need to worry about me.

Mr Gar then turns around and heads for the door. KO was still dumbfounded…but turned to call at Mr Gar.

KO: Mr Gar, wait! (Mr Gar turns around) Uh…you're not going to…(Trails off)…I mean…y-you know…

Mr GAR: (Frowns) I'm disappointed that you think I would do "that", KO. (Slight smile) But I understand your concern…and no, I won't be doing…"that". That's not what your mother would want me to do.

KO: I'm sorry…

Mr GAR: Don't be.

KO: This is all…happening to fast…

Mr Gar smiles, turns around and puts his arm on KO's shoulder.

Mr GAR: Sometimes…fate comes to us…but sometimes we have to make our own fate. And mine isn't here. (KO starts to get a little teary-eyed) Although we have our own journey's that will eventually end…this, right now, is just a new beginning. For all of us.

KO: (Sniffs) Thank you for…everything you did for me, Mr Gar…

Mr GAR: (Takes his hand away from KO's shoulders) And thank you, KO, for being an amazing hero. (Sticks out his hand for a shake and KO accepts it straight away. They both shake) Your mother will be proud of you.

That was the nail in the coffin for KO, as his emotions got the best of him, as he wrapped his arms around Mr Gar, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. Mr Gar chuckled and hugged back. KO didn't want this to end…but Mr Gar, gently moved KO away from the hug.

Mr GAR: Goodbye, KO. And give my love to Fink and Tyi.

KO: I will, sir. I will…

And with that, Mr Gar put on his fedora hat that came from nowhere and walked out the building. KO watched through the huge glass windows…as Mr Gar powered up and jumped into the sky…slowly disappearing. Soon Mr Gar was nothing more but a glint in the sky as he travelled at tremendous speed to start his new life…where ever that may be. KO then looked at the key…and smiled.

KO: I'll be the best manager ever. I promise.

With that, he held on tightly to the key.

…

Thank you for Reading.

A month later.

The news of KO being the manager of Lakewood spread like wildfire…and everyone couldn't be happier…even Enid and Rad loved the idea and though it had only been a month since Mr Gar left and KO took over, the shop was busier than ever…and business was booming.

KO had time off and spent his day with his loving family. Fink took a break from her new online celebrity status to be with her lover. KO and Fink were sitting on a well-smoothed boulder that was nearing the edge of a cliff that overlooked the whole plaza, it was the perfect spot to watch the sun go down, especially since it wasn't a far walk from their home. KO had his arms around Fink, while she had her head on his shoulders and Tyi, their son, was fast asleep, in between KO and Fink…it was getting late, to be fair…as the sun was slowly going down. The beautiful sun ray colours expressed themselves throughout the land and the city.

Fink sighed happily.

FINK: I'm so happy, KO…I never dreamt I'd have this again. To have you…(Gently stokes Tyi's check) To have a son…and to have nothing to ruin it. Not anymore.

KO: Yes, you're right. We can live in peace now.

FINK: Finally. With all the shit we've had to put up with…

KO: Well, whatever happens…I'll let no harm come to you or Tyi.

FINK: I know. (Looks at KO) Me too.

They gently kiss…a quick catch of saliva which Fink licked and giggled. She rested her head back onto KO's shoulder's…and KO kissed his young girlfriend on the head.

They relaxed as the sun was finishing its day. And the perfect couple…the bond of good and evil…were finally ready to have a peaceful life.

Together. Forever and Always…

…

The End.

Phew!

Well, that's it. That's the end of my Bond series.

I didn't do a piece with Dendy here since she had her moment at the end of the last chapter. Nothing more had to be said.

Will I do more KO x Fink stories?

Yep...


End file.
